The Targets
by Sarlinia
Summary: WeiB/Gundam...When WeiB is ordered to target five young terrorists, complications arrise when they discover that they are innocent, and that Swartz wanted two of the targets: one for information, the other for his powers.
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundum Wing or WeiB Kreuz…my imagination has not reached that horizon…yet. I am just a lowly student who squanders the  
miniscule money she earns to but anime (though there are no regrets here!)  
So if you plan to sue me…let me warn you…I have nothing…hehe.

NOTES: I don't know where the idea popped out, but suddenly I started  
thinking of what would happen if the WeiB boys met the Gundum boys? Not  
only that…what if the Gundum boys were the target? Add Swartz into the mess  
and you get something only Rue Sorrows can concoct!

WARNING: Spoilers to the end of WeiB, OAV, end of Gundum Wing, and Endless Waltz. Cursing, violence, stuff that makes the story exciting…etc. Oh! Plus  
I love Quatre and the story will most likely focus on him and those I favor  
(Omi, and Duo). With that said I think it is safe to read on…so enjoy!  
  
THE TARGETS  
PROLOGUE  
  
Somewhere, deeply hidden in a room filled with stars, a young boy tapped on  
a computer in boredom. He didn't need to use his hands, but sometimes it  
was nice just to do something normal. Normal. The boy was anything but  
normal. If one looked at him one who see a small boy, young looking with a  
very pretty face, thin, and with a cold look of aloofness and melancholy.  
He looked younger than his sixteen years, due to a childhood of poverty,  
abuse, and malnutrition. But that was not what was unnatural about him. He  
was Nagi Naoe, youngest member of Swartz, and a very powerful telekinetic  
who would not hesitate to crush a person beneath a car if tempted to.  
  
That is if…  
  
Nagi was not alone in this room filled with stars. Sitting comfortably  
reading a newspaper was the leader of Swartz, Brad Crawford. Nagi did not  
necessarily like the man, but he was the leader of Swartz, and no matter  
what, Nagi would always be a part of Swartz.  
  
Leaning over his shoulder was the orange-haired Schulrig. The mind reader  
was enjoying himself at Nagi's expense, for the man knew that Nagi hated it  
when people looked over his shoulder. Since there was a decrease in  
people's emotions to torment, Schulrig had decided to satisfy his appetite  
by feeding off of Nagi's irritation and discomfort.  
  
As for Farefello, he was hanging upside down in a straight jacket in the  
dark room for once again "making God suffer". This time it had been a young  
woman who had not yet taken her vows to God.  
  
One big happy family, thought Nagi sardonically.  
  
Schulrig snorted in amusement, totally agreeing with Nagi and adding  
telepathically, Heh, and you ain't the perfect little brother, brat.   
  
Nagi agreed. He was insolent, bad-mouthed (not to Crawford who would have  
non of it), skipped school, and when there, acted like a little punk.  
  
Suddenly Crawford stiffened and very slowly placed the paper he was reading  
down onto his lap. Nagi and Schulrig looked at him, watching as their  
leader sat motionless, staring at nothing, for a few minutes. Then the  
tension was gone and Crawford leaned back and took a breath.  
  
"What did you see?" Demanded Nagi, too impatient to wait.  
  
Crawford smirked slightly and looked to the two. "Life is going to become  
a lot more interesting very shortly."  
  
"Fun?" Asked Schulrig.  
  
Crawford stood. "Plenty."  
  
Nagi looked away, already uninterested. Fun meant messing around with  
people, and Nagi did not find any fun in it. But Crawford was not finished;  
"There is a gifted one that will be arriving here very shortly. He is young  
and has many more gifts that can be put to use in Swartz."  
  
Nagi turned immediately to face him his eyes wide in disbelief to what had  
just been said. "Are you saying that you will have this person join  
Swartz?!"  
  
Crawford took off his glasses and cleaned them. "I am saying that he will  
have no choice. His friends and him have some important information that we  
can use, but unlike his friends who will perish after we are done with them,  
we will protect and shelter him and welcome him into Swartz."  
  
"What if he refuses to join?" Demanded Nagi, finding Crawford's optimism  
irritating. "I really doubt he will join us after we have killed his  
friends."  
  
Crawford barked out a laugh or dark amusement, stood up, and started  
heading toward the dark room where Farefello hung "Who said anything about  
us killing anyone?" He then turned and looked over his shoulder, his eyes  
gleaming in anticipation.  
  
Schulrig hooted, having read Crawford's thoughts, exclaiming, "I can  
already taste the honey!"  
  
Nagi blinked at the orange-haired man, then turned back to Crawford who  
grinned at the boy's confusion. He then whispered one word:  
  
"WeiB."  
  
Nagi froze, not watching as Crawford entered the dark room, or hearing  
Schulrig start whistling. Instead he turned back to the computer and  
thought to himself:  
  
Yes, things were going to get interesting


	2. part 1

**WARNING: **Again, we all know that I do not own anything or anybody here, so for a good disclaimer go to the prologue. Here we introduce our heroes, the WeiB boys, and the Gundum Pilots. So the story begins…

  
THE TARGETS  
PART I  
  
"Members if WeiB, there has been some electrical disturbances in the Harikum Jino. Three professors from the University of Tokyo have been heard to have bought a Warehouse in that area. These three had been suspended under the suspicion of illegal human experimenting and stealing of University electronics. Their names are Hiroshumo Nagtami, Buntom Shoto, and Matsumi Jiro. 

"There has also been rumors of five terrorists coming to meet with these three. All Critical agents sent to investigate have not returned, so the identity of these five are unknown.

"You mission is obvious, silence all of them before they do anything to harm the innocent.

"Hunters of light, hunt the beasts of tomorrow's darkness."

The screen immediately went blank, and four young men stared at the blank screen in grave concentration. The tension did not last long as the tallest of them stood and yawned.

Yoji grinned at his comrades and pushed his dark sunglasses up his nose, never once looking nerdy. "Well, I guess I will be needed in this mess, so make room peasants." He waved his hands in a "shoo-shoo" gesture, and looked down his nose at them, watching with mischievous amusements at the different reactions he got.

Aya, the silent redhead, stood and simply walked away without a word. Aya never retorted to any of Yoji's taunts. Still Yoji was persistent, and he would be there to see Aya's composure break just once.

Ken stood up red faced and shouted, "Why you arrogant…" Yoji did not need to listen to what Ken thought of him, he could always count on Ken to react to any taunt, any jibe, any tease that he threw. Ken was too sensitive for his own good, but that was what Yoji liked about the younger man.

As for Omi, the youngest of them all, he just sat looking up at him with exasperated amusement. Once Ken had clamed down, the boy said, "Yoji-kun, since when do you ever need peasants help? I guess we are too weak to help you out in this mission." Out of the three, Omi was the closest to Yoji. Actually it seemed Omi was the closest to every one of them. The soft-talking teen had somehow thawed through Aya's icy exterior, so that Aya never glared at him. Ken and Omi were almost inseparable. And Yoji could never wish for a better boy to consider a little brother.

Yoji flashed his most charming smile, and Omi laughed as Ken continued to scowl in ill temper. "I don't. But there are eight targets, and even one as perfect as me cannot do a job perfectly with eight targets."

"_Perfect?!_" Ken howled, making Yoji almost see steam coming from out of the younger man's ears.

Omi laughed, his eyes twinkling in merry amusement as Ken stomped out. "You really shouldn't tease him so much, Yoji-kun. He isn't like Aya-ken or I."

Yoji clucked his tongue, and said with a grin. "That's why I tease him so much. His reactions are to die for!" The man then swept his hair back and started heading for the trailer door. "I'll go help Aya and Ken with setting out the flowers, you do the homework, since we have a job tonight."

Omi suddenly scowled. "And I don't suppose you'll help me?"

Yoji gave the boy a wide-eyed innocent look that could melt a woman's heart. "Me? Do computer work? I'll end up having to get glasses to do that, plus its so tiring! Nope," He started heading for the door again, waving. "I'll let you do you specialty, and I'll go out and water the plants and entertain the lovely girls outside."

And he was gone, leaving Omi glaring darkly at him muttering, "Why do I always end up doing all the hard work?!"

***

"Why do I always end up doing all the hard work?!" Hissed Omi to himself as he tapped on his little lab-top while he sat in a dirty air vent.

Since he was the smallest, he 'volunteered' to climb into the air vent of the warehouse the three professors had bought, to spy on the proceedings till all eight targets were in the same room. Then Omi was to start the mission. So now Omi sat making sure that once everything was clear he would shut the lights to the warehouse and his comrades would attack.

Finding everything operational, Omi went back to looking down at the room. He had been surprised to find that the security was tight, meaning his friends would need a little time to reach the room. Two professors sat on a long table, with one seat missing next to them. Across of then were five empty chairs, where the terrorists would probably sit. Ten guards were in the room, and there was a lot of odd machinery. One was very interesting for it looked like to electrical rods. There were wires hooked up to the two rods that stood parallel to each other, leading to one giant computer. Omi wondered what it was for, but making a mental note to destroy it when the time came.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang, and one of the professors pulled out his phone and answered, "Where are you? You are late!" Then his eyes widened and said, "Fine, just get him here! We need him! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BODY! LEAVE IT! JUST BRING THE PILOT!" He shut the phone and said to his fellow professor, "Jiro is having problems with the last one, so he'll probably appear any minute now." He then turned to the guards, "Bring the four out so that we may start as soon as Jiro arrives with the last one."

Omi smiled grimly. Excellent, they were all coming! He pulled out a little black pager and pressed a button and whispered, "WeiB, start the mission."

He pocketed the pager and got ready his crossbow, wondering whom he would take out first. He had to wait till all eight were together to shut the lights, so he had to be patient.

What Omi saw next made his skin suddenly chill. The guards who had left to get the four terrorists had returned. But instead of men being escorted, they brought in four young boys, handcuffed and blindfolded. He watched in chilled disbelief as the four were roughly seated, then handcuffed to four of the five seats. He studied them carefully:

One was definitely Asian, probably Chinese from his white Chinese clothes that he wore.

Another was white faced with brown hair, and the oddest bangs.

The third had dark unruly brown hair, and wore jeans and a green tank top.

These three sat still, not moving.

The fourth one struggled and cursed behind the gag that had been tightly tied around his mouth. He wore all black, and his chestnut hair was long and tied in a braid.

These four...these boys...were they the terrorists?

Where they the targets?

Omi knew that there had been a grave mistake.

Suddenly the two interesting electric rods flared up, and a strange white electrical mist appeared in between them. Shots rang out, but they seemed far away, and then the third professor flew out of the mist. He was not alone. In his arms, struggling and red faced was another boy, with blond hair and aqua eyes that were large in fear and anger.

The mist disappeared and the rods ceased to glow. The professor, who was a very large man, cursed and threw the boy away from him, and as the boy started to get up he kicked him. "Little brat! Stay still or I swear I will rip that throat of yours out."

The boy, was hauled to his feet by two guards and was handcuffed beside the gagged boy. The boy exclaimed, "Duo!" Then he looked at the others. "Your all here? But..."

"Hush, Quatre." Said the brown-haired boy. "We'll soon find out."

"But..." Started the boy again, when the professor who had brought him shouted, "Shut-up! I have had it with you!" He turned to the other two professors and snarled, "Bastards! You should have warned me about the boy's private security! They killed all four of my men before I had time to activate the Gate!"

He was coldly told to sit down, while the guards went and took the blind folds off, as well as the gag.

They were all quiet till the lead professor started speaking, "Gentlemen, I apologize bringing you here so rudely. But please calm your anger and listen to what I have to say."

The braided one snarled, "You have got to be kidding? You broke into my home and knocked out my girl, then you bastards shoot me with a tranquilizer gun! To Hell with you all! I ain't listening to a thing your saying! Where the Hell are we anyway?"

The professor smiled coldly, "You have no choice, Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Deathscythe Hell. You either cooperate or you die."

"What do you want?" Demanded the brown-haired boy, his cobalt eyes staring at the man as if imagining the professor's deaths. Omi could tell that this boy was not one to mess with.

The professor stood and pressed a remote and a picture appeared on the far wall.

Omi could not suppress a gasp at what he saw. Giant machines, fighting in a battle with other machines. Other pictures flashed and Omi started to recognize five different machines, then a picture appeared with the braided one being arrested, and the five others appeared in other pictures. Then Omi saw the dark-haired boy look at the vent, staring straight at him.

He had been discovered!

But the boy said nothing, his eyes only narrowing slightly as he turned back to the professor who now spoke. "You five are the Pilots of the Gundums. You fought against the Alliance and Oz, and were betrayed by the colonies, your home. You then fought the White Fang and were victorious, and for a year you disappeared, but when Maremia appeared, you came back and saved the United Earth Sphere. We know that you have destroyed the Gundums, and that non are left, so we brought you here to remake them."

"No." Said the brown-haired boy.

"Never!" Shouted the braided boy named Duo.

The Chinese boy snarled, "We destroyed them so that history won't repeat itself!"

The banged boy said, "You ask the impossible. We won't cooperate. The Gundums were made for war, and the wars are over and they are not needed anymore and neither are we."

The blond remained quite but he was very pale.

"Who are you?" Demanded the brown-haired boy suddenly. "Are you from the former Alliance? OZ? Who are you?"

The professor Jiro smiled cruelly and said, "We aren't with any of them. You don't know anything, you poor children."

The Chinese boy yanked at his cuffs angrily, "Answer us? Who are you?"

Before any of the professors could answer, Quatre, the blond boy suddenly said, "We are not supposed to be here."

Omi blinked, and by the expressions on the other boys' faces, Omi could tell that they were just as confused as he was by that comment. The boy continued, "We aren't supposed to be here!" He said more forcefully, staring hard at the professors. "This isn't our time."

"What are you saying, Quatre?" Asked the banged boy.

The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes on the blond and said, "You know."

Quatre pulled at his cuffs and shouted at the professors, "How could you?! Do you have any idea what you are asking…what you have done? The risks…" The boy shook his head.

Duo, the braided boy, looked at the dark-haired boy. Omi could see that he was getting frightened. "Heero, what is he saying?"

Quatre shouted at Duo, "Don't you get it? This isn't our time! Those men have taken us back in time, Duo! We are in the past, and they want us to make Gundums, so that they can start a war!"

"What!!" Yelped Duo.

"That's impossible." Whispered the Chinese boy.

The banged boy hissed, "Let us go. We would rather die than give you the knowledge of the Gundums."

Omi found the hairs on his arms and neck stand. The past! Those five boys were from the past! How could they have been ordered to kill…

Kill!!!

Omi grabbed the black pager and hissed, "Abort! Abort mission!" But he received not answer. Swallowing hard, Omi looked back down at the five boys. They were innocent! If they were terrorists they would have agreed to help the professors, but they were refusing…they had been brought here against their will! Now Aya, Yoji, and Ken were coming to kill them!

The brown-haired boy looked up at him, his eyes shining with a dangerous light. Omi then saw his hands, and he almost choked. The cuffs were broken. The boy nodded his head to Omi and turned back to the professors who were saying, "We have many ways to make you cooperate with us!"

Omi knew what that nod was. Again swallowing hard, and praying that he could somehow prevent these youths deaths by his friends, Omi pressed a button on his lap-top and the lights went out, plunging the room and its occupants into total darkness.

Immediately, the screams of pain started.

TO BE CONTINUED…hehe


	3. part 2

NOTES: Cool. Now the action really starts here. Confusion, in the works!  
Things get really twisted for the nine boys (yes I consider Yoji a boy), and  
the Gundum Pilots are on the run, and Omi has some explaining to do! Now:  
FIGHT!   
  
THE TARGETS  
PART II  
  
Heero had never thought that he'd ever be captured. The war was over, the  
Gundums were gone, and he had sworn to never kill again, as did the other  
Gundum Pilots. Heero was a proud young man, and hated it when he was wrong,  
He had been wrong about Relena Peacraft in many occasions, trying to kill  
the girl who had a great hand in making the peace. He had been wrong in  
thinking that his life was meaningless. Non of his mistakes had ever led to  
this: Him being ambushed, tranquilized, and taken back in time so that  
three freaks could have Gundums to start a meaningless war.  
  
In a way, Heero was shamed by his weakness, and how he had been caught  
totally off-guard. It helped a little that the others had shared a similar  
fate. All of them had thought that their days of fighting and adventure  
were over.  
  
They had been all wrong.  
  
Heero had been the first. He had woken up to find himself in a small cell  
alone.  
  
Then came Trowa, who had surrendered without a fight when the professors  
used Catharine in exchange for his surrender. Heero remembered the fury in  
that one green eye when Trowa had been shoved into the cell with him. Fury  
at the danger put to his sister, fury at how no matter what, they always  
ended up with the same option: Fight or die.  
  
Then came Wufei. The boy had refused to say anything about is capture,  
going into deep meditation right after he vowed vengeance for this outrage.  
  
Duo was the last to be thrown into the cell. He had been returning from  
his scavenging job, when he found his house door broken, he had run in,  
calling for Hilde, to find her knocked out. They had to use three  
tranquilizers of the boy. One of the men had died, with a barbecue fork  
jammed into his forehead. Duo had not ceased to be Shinigami, even after  
his vow. They had hurt Hilde and they would pay, Duo had stated quite  
loudly to the three. He continued to shout and yell and curse, till finally  
guards swarmed in and gagged the braided boy.  
  
When Quatre had not joined them in their captivity, they had all hoped that  
somehow Quatre had escaped.  
  
They were wrong again.  
  
Heero had sensed that they were being watched as soon as he had been  
seated. His instincts as sharp as they were when he was a pilot. It was  
after Quatre's appearance did Heero spot the boy in the vent. Not only  
that, but the armed crossbow that he held easily in his hand.  
  
An assassin.  
  
Then Heero had been distracted by the professors, followed by Quatre's  
realization of not where they were, but when they were. Heero had never  
thought time travel possible, but it seemed that he was wrong in many  
things. As everything was revealed about the freaks' plans to make Gundums  
in this time, Heero began to understand why that assassin was perched in the  
vent.  
  
He was here to kill them all, the freaks, his friends, and him. To destroy  
all that threatened peace or whatever the assassin believed in.  
  
But he could sense the hesitation. As if what the assassin found was not  
what he had expected.  
  
Heero had to smirk at this, for nothing in life was expected, especially  
when the Gundum Pilots were involved.  
  
The freaks were starting to threaten, and Heero knew that they would not  
hesitate to start torturing them. Heero glanced at the assassin, demanding  
the boy to do whatever he was going to do and fast. He had freed himself  
from the simple handcuff and would defend his friends from whatever came his  
way.  
  
The assassin seemed to understand, and seconds later, the lights turned  
off, and Heero struck.  
  
He threw himself over the table and struck at one of the freak's throat.  
Th man screamed in pain as his lungs filled with blood. With that  
distraction, Heero went to the other pilots. Duo had already gotten out of  
his cuffs, and was helping Quatre out of his. Heero easily snapped Trowa's  
and Wufei's.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Trowa as he was freed.  
  
"There are assassins here, so we all have to be careful." Said Heero,  
looking at the four figures of his friends.  
  
Just as he said that there were more screams and the sound of metal being  
drawn. Heero knew that the assassin's comrades had arrived. "C'mon!"  
Hissed Heero urgently. They had to escape and fast during the confusion.  
  
Following Heero, they all made their way across the dark room. Duo fell  
over a body of a guard, and cursed vehemently and was hauled up by Wufei who  
shushed him angrily. Just as they were almost to the door and figure  
appeared.  
  
It was a red-haired man, dressed all in black leather. In his hand he held  
a katana that was dripping blood. Cold violet eyes narrowed in on them, and  
Heero knew that he was facing one worthy of him, just like Zechs.  
  
The man charged, and all five scattered, Duo and Quatre crying out and both  
were nearly lost their heads to the blade. Wufei let out a battle cry and  
aimed a high kick at him, but the man ducked, and swung his sword at the  
Chinese Pilot. Wufei back flipped away and shouted, "Coward! We are not  
armed!"  
  
The man raised his sword and said in a cold voice that reminded Heero of  
himself, "This is the judgement of WeiB." And he charged, but this time  
Heero met him, ducked under a vicious swipe and punched his with all his  
strength in the stomach. The man gasped and fell, fighting to breathe.  
  
"Lets go!" Shouted Heero, grabbing Quatre as the boy started making his  
way toward the man. They all ran out the door to find nearly a dozen  
corpses hanging limply. A tall man in black stood in the middle. He gasped  
when he saw them. "Kids?!" He then scowled, "Terrorists."  
  
"No!" Said Quatre, but Trowa rammed into him as a wire came speeding  
toward him.  
  
"Damn it! Get out of my way!" yelled Duo, charging angrily at him.  
  
Heero cursed Duo's impulsiveness and rammed into him as another wire came  
toward them, Wufei ducking and covering his head as well.  
  
"Stop!" Cried Quatre. "We aren't your enemies!"  
  
The man only smirked, and pointed at them. The all tensed, ready to dodge  
when there came a shout. "No! Yoji-kun! Stop!"  
  
The man looked over them toward the voice. Trowa and Duo did not waste  
time in charging into him with full forge, knocking him down. "Let's get  
out of here!" Cried Duo jumping over the groaning man. The others  
followed immediately, not wasting time.  
  
But then Quatre stopped and Heero stopped with him to yank the boy to keep  
moving. Quatre was staring at something, and Heero looked. It was the  
young assassin from the vent. It was him who had stopped the man from  
killing them. The boy stood over his comrade, looking at them.  
  
Quatre said, "He's confused."  
  
Heero said, "He saw everything, and knows that we are innocent. He just  
messed up a mission and will have to pay for it."  
  
"But"  
  
Heero grabbed his shoulder and hissed, "Now is not the time, Quatre.. I am  
sure there are others."  
  
Quatre nodded and looked back at the boy as did Heero. The boy assassin  
was now kneeling, helping the tall assassin to sit. He looked up, and Heero  
bowed his head in thanks, then he yanked Quatre and ran to catch up with the  
others.  
  
  
Omi sat down on the couch, his hands twisting nervously as he received the  
glares of three angry men.  
  
Yoji had not said a word to him since Omi had helped him stand. He merely  
glared accusingly at the boy, silently saying that the boy was not going to  
be forgiven that easily. Ken had appeared, saying that he was going to go  
after the five terrorists, but Omi had grabbed the young man, forcing him to  
stop.  
  
"No! It's a mistake! Its all a mistake!"  
  
Aya appeared, clutching his stomach, and glared at Omi. "You ruined the  
mission." He stated coldly, and turned away from him.  
  
Omi had never felt so confused and guilty since his entanglement with his  
family, the Takatori's. He had allowed the targets to escape, he had  
allowed his comrades and friends to get hurt. Yet he still believed he had  
done the right thing. The five boys had not injured his friends too bad,  
though they were capable of doing so. They had found one of the professors  
killed with a crushed windpipe flooded with blood, the deed done by one of  
the terrorists. Then there was the two who paused before running. The  
blond one, Quatre, and the dark-haired one, Heero. He saw the concern and  
sincere gratitude in both their eyes.  
  
Aya was holding two disks that had been taken out of the giant computer.  
Normally, Omi would have already started looking into it, but he was at the  
moment in very deep trouble.  
  
"Why, Omi? Why did you let them escape?" Asked Ken, the most  
understanding of them all.  
  
Omi looked up at them begging them to understand as they had before.  
"They were innocent, Ken-kun! I saw everything that happened in there,  
and…"  
  
"Calm down." Said Aya, his glare softening a bit.  
  
Omi swallowed hard. "They were all handcuffed, Aya-kun, and blindfolded.  
The last one was dragged into the room struggling. They were forced to be  
there, they didn't go there on there own free will! One of them even  
shouted something about the professors using tranquilizers to capture them.  
It was kidnap!"  
  
Yoji's eyebrow's rose at this. "Why would those guys kidnap five  
teens?"  
  
"Because," said Omi, happy that they were listening to him. "They know  
how to build these machines, weapons! The professors wanted them to build  
them so that they could use them! But they refused! They refused to have  
anything to do with the professors!" Omi looked at Aya. "The professors  
were getting ready to torture them when I shut the lights."  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed. "You're not telling us everything, Omi."  
  
Omi winced. "That machine, the computer in the warehouse that was  
destroyed when the guards started shooting, it was a time machine."  
  
Yoji's sunglasses slid down his nose. Ken blinked and Aya stared.  
  
Omi swallowed. "Those five are from the future. There was some kind of  
war and they fought in it with, what did they call them? Gundums."  
  
"Gundums?" Asked Ken. "What the heck is a Gundum?"  
  
"Think of those American cartoons, Ken-kun. Those giant machines that  
fight."  
  
Ken brightened. "Transformers!"  
  
Omi nodded. "Right, but those five piloted them. The professors wanted  
them to rebuild them, for in the future they had destroyed the Gundums. But  
they refused. Don't you see? They are innocent!"  
  
Yoji groaned. "I hate it when missions get complicated."  
  
Aya said, "Still, until we get orders otherwise, they are still our  
targets." He handed the two disks to Omi. "Write a report to what you  
saw and send it to Manx. Then check out what is on these disks, they might  
help."  
  
Omi's face broke into a smile. "So you will leave them alone?"  
  
Aya turned away. "If I see them again I will kill them. Until the  
mission has changed I will not waver."  
  
"You better hurry and get working, Omi." Said Ken.  
  
Omi needed no further bidding as he leapt off the couch and attacked the  
computer.  
  
As Omi did that, Aya went to bed and Yoji said that he was going out to  
pick up a date, leaving Ken alone and bored.  
  
Scratching his head he said, "Why does this feel like some kind of  
science-fiction movie?"  
  
Omi did not answer, too busy typing his fingers off.  
  
Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was nearing 2 am, Ken winced,  
realizing that Omi had school the next day. The poor was right, he really  
did end up always doing the hard work. But Ken's guilt was momentary as he  
decided to get a snack and follow Aya's example and sleep.  
  
Let Omi worry about the five time travelers.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...hehe


	4. part 3

NOTES: Bare with me, I have only had five hours of sleep and am feeling  
really, really weird. Well, Rue Sorrows always feels weird, thinks weird,  
and you get my point! Just don't flame me if I totally mess up everything  
in this part! Now, the plot is moving on, and here we have the Gundum  
Pilots, lost, angry, and with no money. Swartz will make a little  
appearance since they have been missing all the action. Plus Omi discovers  
something that was supposed to have been destroyed (read to find out what it  
is!).  
  
THE TARGETS  
PART III  
  
Heero looked up from where he sat to find Wufei and Quatre returning from  
scouting the area. Beside him, Trowa stood and greeted the two pilots.  
Both looked exhausted and distressed, Wufei masking his emotions better than  
Quatre.  
  
"What did you find?" Asked Heero.  
  
"Nothing." Said Quatre, a little bit of bitterness in his voice. "There  
are no signs of the assassins, and we left no tracks or anything for them to  
follow us back." Quatre sat down and leaned against the brick wall of the  
building they were hiding behind. "We found a newspaper, and discovered  
that we are in the twentieth century…last years actually."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Quatre looked at him and asked, "Where's Duo?"  
  
Trowa said, "He got mad and stormed off."  
  
Wufei frowned. "You let him go?"  
  
Heero looked up at the Chinese boy and said, "Sit down, Wufei."  
  
Wufei's frown deepened, but he sat, both Quatre and him noticing Trowa's  
stiff stance, and Heero's look of loss. They were silent before Heero said,  
"That time machine that brought us here has been destroyed."  
  
Wufei blanched. "Are you saying we are stuck here?! No! That's  
unacceptable!"  
  
Quatre turned gray, his eyes wide and frightened. "Heero…there must be a  
way to fix it…"  
  
Heero shook his head. "The machinery is out dated…I can't tell a thing  
about it. Neither could Duo or Trowa."  
  
Quatre looked away, "No wonder Duo stormed away." He whispered.  
  
Wufei leapt to his feet. "No! I will not accept this! Yuy, there must be  
another way! There must!"  
  
"Calm down." Said Trowa.  
  
Wufei turned to him angrily, "I will not! I will not just accept defeat  
and never return home!"  
  
Trowa looked at him coldly and said, "I have family back there."  
  
"As do I! But unlike you, I am not giving up!" Snarled Wufei, thinking of  
Sally.  
  
Trowa turned all the way to face him. "Are you saying that I am  
abandoning, Catharine?" His voice was deadly, and his hands were clenched.  
  
Quatre looked from the two to Heero who had his face averted, ignoring the  
fighting that was about to become ugly. Quatre stood up and went in between  
them, "Stop it! Arguing is not going to get us anywhere. We have to stay  
calm and try to think this through."  
  
Wufei glared at Quatre, his rage still burning, and no sign of it  
pacifying. "What of you little Winner? You have more family than us. Are  
you going to just sit down and accept defeat?"  
  
Quatre returned Wufei's glare with one of his own. "No one mentioned  
anything about accepting defeat, Wufei. We are all as angry as you are, so  
please, don't make this worse by taunting!"  
  
Wufei snarled once more but sat down, crossing his legs and straightening  
his back, he started to meditate; though the frown never went away. Quatre  
and Trowa sat down and the four boys remained silent, each one fighting a  
loosing battle with their demons.  
  
It was nearly an hour later that Duo finally appeared, with the happiest  
grin you could ever find gracing his features. In his arms he carried five  
hamburgers. "Hey guys? Why so glum? Guess what, I got some food to eat.  
Hope non of you are vegetarians!" He bounced before them, handing each a  
warm burger wrapped in aluminum. Then he dumped himself next to Quatre and  
started devouring it.  
  
Quatre did not open his, looking as Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei ate  
silently. Quatre looked back at his hamburger, not moving an inch to start  
unwrapping it.  
  
Duo stopped eating and looked at the blond Arab. "Hey, why aren't you  
eating. You've got to be starving!"  
  
Quatre looked at him; his teal eyes dark and troubled. "Duo…how did you  
get these?"  
  
Duo stared hard at Quatre before answering; "I swiped them from a fast-food  
restaurant."  
  
Quatre looked back down at the burger. "I thought so." He sighed.  
  
Duo scowled and snapped, "I'm sorry that there isn't a table cloth and  
candle lights!"  
  
Quatre flinched and looked at him. "That's low." He hissed. "You know  
it's not that. I'm just not comfortable eating something that was stolen."  
  
Duo continued to scowl, "Well excuse me if some of us had to steal food to  
survive. Not all of us were born with a silver spoon in our mouths, Quatre  
Raberba Winner! Actually, only you and Wufei are the only ones who had a  
home!"  
  
"Stop it." Said Heero. "Duo, leave him alone."  
  
Duo turned away from Quatre, and ripped into his burger. Quatre stared at  
him for a moment, then stood and dropped the burger into Duo's lap. Duo  
glared, "What? Now you're too good to eat it?"  
  
Quatre said nothing, his face pale and cold as he replied, "I seem to not  
be as hungry as the rest of you. You can have mine, Duo." He then turned  
and started walking away.  
  
"Quatre stay here." Ordered Heero sharply.  
  
Quatre turned to him. "I'm going for a walk." Then he paused and said to  
Duo, "Don't bother trying to give me anything else, Duo. I won't accept  
it." Then he ran off.  
  
Duo was in mid-bite when he realized that he was the center of three pairs  
of scathing eyes. He swallowed, and felt his appetite disappear.  
  
Wufei said, "That was dishonorable, Maxwell. Quatre would have eaten it,  
he just needed some time to convince himself that it was ok."  
  
Trowa glared, "I suggest you go and find him, Duo."  
  
"Me?! Why…"  
  
Heero said, "You caused this, so you fix it. Go."  
  
Grumbling, Duo stood and dragged himself away, finally feeling guilt for  
lashing out on Quatre. Quatre was his best friend, and now that Duo was  
calm, he had to wince as he realized exactly what he had said to the little  
Arab.  
  
"Maxwell, you are a dumbass." He grumbled, wondering how in the world was  
he to apologize to the sensitive pilot.  
  
Something fluttered beside his foot, and Duo reached and picked it up. A  
grin returned to his features, and he looked up into the clear blue sky.  
"Hey…I love it when you help out…even if its something little."  
  
  
Quatre sat down on a bench in a park.  
  
People walked past him, sparing the boy a glance as they wondered why he  
wasn't in school at this time of day. Quatre ignored the looks and stares,  
wanting nothing else but to be back at his estates, talking to one of his  
sisters or Rashid.  
  
That thought brought back memories of his capture. Of the four men in his  
study who grabbed him, of how he fought back and managed to press the alarm,  
of Rashid and the Maganacs shooting at his captors as they dragged him away  
while he futilely fought to free himself, then finally of that white void  
that he had been carried through and shoved into the nightmare he was in.  
  
Quatre's mood was becoming bleaker as a tall shadow loomed over him. "May  
I sit?" Asked a voice filled with amusement.  
  
Startled at being addressed, Quatre looked up to find a tall orange-haired  
man in a green coat looking down at him. Quatre nodded and scooted over to  
give the man space to sit. The man smiled and sat down Suddenly, Quatre  
felt a shock go through his body, as if he had touched a live wire.  
  
The stranger said, "You look pale."  
  
Quatre put on a polite smile and said a little shakily, "Its nothing…I just  
have a lot of things on my mind. Thank you."  
  
That man shrugged easily, and leaned back comfortably. "Skipping school?"  
  
Quatre flinched, not knowing why. "N...no. I'm not from around here.."  
  
The man sat up and leaned closer. "Your lost, aren't you."  
  
Quatre stared at the man, feeling suddenly panicked. "No! Why do you  
think I am?"  
  
The man laughed at this. "Yes you are. Though you mask your thoughts from  
me, I can tell. Your lost, and have no where to go."  
  
Quatre knew that this man was bad business. "Excuse me. I better be  
going."  
  
Then Quatre felt it, the shock again, and the man laughed, "Where? To that  
brick building where you're friends are hiding behind like frightened  
kittens."  
  
Quatre leapt off the bench and stared at the man, this time he felt the  
shock coming and braced himself, blocking it out of his mind. The man's  
smile disappeared and Quatre said coldly, "My mind is my own. If you dare  
try to read it again I will not just block you out, I will retaliate and  
make you wish you never had seen me."  
  
The man smirked. "Heh. You're not bad."  
  
Quatre turned away and tried not to run. This man who was a mind reader  
could not read his mind while Quatre was purposely shielding his mind, but  
he would be able to tell by his body language that he was frightened by this  
encounter. As he made his way out of the park he head the man say, "We'll  
meet again."  
  
Sweating, and feeling chills run straight to his heart, Quatre stopped and  
leaned against a tree on a sidewalk. Cars sped by, unheeding, as did a  
couple of people who stared oddly at this boy who leaned against tree as if  
it was the only thing holding him up. Quatre closed his eyes and shivered.  
  
Don't think…don't feel…don't think…don't feel…he can't hurt you as long as  
you don't think or feel…  
  
"Quatre! Hey Quatre!"  
  
Quatre's eyes snapped open at the familiar sound of Duo's voice.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Quatre turned to find Duo's violet eyes staring at him in concern.  
"D...Duo…"  
  
Duo swore and grabbed his arm leading him to a chair outside of a  
restaurant that was a couple of feet away. Quatre slumped into the chair  
and hugged himself, still chilled by the encounter with the mind reader.  
  
Don't think…don't feel…don't think…don't feel…  
  
"Quatre, what happened?" Demanded Duo worriedly.  
  
Quatre shook his head, "N…nothing. Just not feeling well…that's all."  
  
Duo suddenly grinned, "I bet I know." He then lifted his hand and placed a  
warm burger in Quatre's cold one. When Quatre gave him a shocked look, Duo  
said, "I found some money on the floor and used it to buy you one. I'm  
sorry about what I said…its just…I hate this…"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I know."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Quatre smiled, "Always."  
  
  
Yoji, Aya, and Ken sat down on the couch and listen to Omi in rapt  
attention as the boy spoke. The youngest WeiB member had spent all night  
breaking the code on the disks and reading all the information. Then he had  
made copies of the important information and sent it to Manx who had not  
answered his plea to abort the mission. Now he was handing out copied  
pictures of the five terrorists and speaking.  
  
"The first one, Heero Yuy, his specialties are in killing, fighting,  
piloting. He is the pilot of the Gundum Wing, and Gundum Wing Zero. He is  
one of the most dangerous of them all. When failing in a mission he resorts  
to self-destruction…in other words he'll kill himself rather than fail or  
get caught. It says here that at one point he nearly succeeded in killing  
himself when OZ threatened to shoot down some colonies. What he did was  
self-detonate his Gundum while he was in it…"  
  
Yoji whistled as he saw some pictures of the remains of the Gundum he  
destroyed then commented, "That's one tough kid."  
  
"Next is Duo Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami. His specialties are stealing,  
fighting, breaking and entering…"  
  
"Sounds more like a thief." Whispered Ken to Yoji who simply shrugged.  
  
"…and piloting." Continued Omi, giving Ken and Yoji a glare that promised  
bodily harm if they spoke again. "He's the crazy on of the bunch, you could  
say. It says here that he was once captured and was to be executed, but  
with the help of 01 (meaning Yuy), he escaped. This guy, when fighting, is  
extremely dangerous, because when fighting he thinks as himself as  
Shinigami. There is no fear in him, though he does value his life much more  
than 01.  
  
"Trowa Barton. He pilots the Gundum Heavyarms. His specialties are  
shooting, piloting, fighting, spying, and espionage. He is excellent in  
disguises. He can get himself anywhere, and act out in anything from a  
clown in a circus to an OZ officer. Here's something interesting: While  
playing the role of OZ officer, Heero Yuy and him where nearly killed by the  
Gundum Pilot 04. Heero survived, but the suit Trowa was in exploded and he  
disappeared for months. Once found it was discovered that he had amnesia,  
though later he regain his memories and returned to fight."  
  
Aya said with narrow eyes, "One turned on them?"  
  
"Well…yes, but it is more complicated than that, Aya-kun.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, owner of the multi-billion Winner Corporation…"  
  
"Multi-billion!" Hissed Yoji. "Damn! How'd he end up fighting?"  
  
Omi threw a book at Yoji, whose assassin reflexes saved him from having his  
glasses smashed into his face.  
  
"He is the pilot of Sandrock…the Gundum 04…"  
  
"This little boy is the one who turned on him?!" Ken said, holding up a  
picture of the small blond Arabian pilot.  
  
"YES! IT SAYS HIS NAME!" Shouted Omi. "Now where was I? His specialties  
fall in piloting, shooting, and leadership. He may be the weakest of the  
five but he is the brains…the strategist. He is also the one who built the  
Wing Zero by himself, and installed the Zero System in it. Yes, he did turn  
on his comrades, Aya-kun, but look here. His home colony assassinated his  
father right in front of him, because his father refused to make armaments  
in the satellites he owned. Not only that, during the assassination, his  
one of his older sisters was also killed. So you can say he went out for  
revenge for his family…like you Aya-kun."  
  
Aya looked at him for a moment and looked away.  
  
"But," continued Omi, "It wasn't him that destroyed that colony…or was him  
when he attacked his friend. When he did those things he was piloting the  
Wing Zero which had the Zero System in it. I still don't understand how,  
but that system made him go crazy, thinking his comrades were his enemies if  
they tried to stop him. Heero would have died from injuries after their  
battle if Quatre hadn't tended to him one he was well again."  
  
There was a long silence, and Omi took a breath.  
  
"Finally, there is Wufei Chang, the last of the Dragon Clan. His  
specialties are martial arts, swordmenship, and piloting. His whole colony  
and people killed themselves to make sure they wouldn't be used against  
Wufei…so that he could fight without any distractions. He did turn on his  
friends during the Maremia War, but turned tail after realizing what a  
mistake he was making. He piloted the Gundum Shenlong."  
  
  
Omi took a breath. "You guys have read about the war that went on there,  
so I don't need to explain the politics or anything. We could even go as  
far as saying that the Alliance, OZ, and even the Colonies' White Fang were  
like Takatori Reiji ruling Japan." Omi sighed. "So in a sense they were  
terrorists, but they were fighting oppression against a cruel a corrupt  
government. And when the fighting was over and peace was insured, they  
destroyed the Gundums." He paused the said softly; "They are just like us."  
  
Yoji chuckled, "Almost like us, Omi. We're not fighting any war."  
  
Omi nodded and held up the second disk. "Then there is this second disk.  
Remember how I said Quatre Raberba Winner made the Wing Zero? Well in it  
was the zero system, which was what made Quatre go crazy in the first place.  
Heero went crazy, as did this man named Zechs Marquise. This system that  
Quatre made was to help in sorts make the pilots become stronger, almost  
like super pilots, but what it did was mess up their minds so that they  
thought their friends were the enemies…which is why Quatre nearly killed  
Heero and Trowa. I know I'm repeating myself, but I still don't know how it  
does it."  
  
"Damn." Said Ken. "That thing is dangerous."  
  
Omi nodded. "Only Heero Yuy and Quatre have mastered the system, the  
others won't try it again, for each got a turn to pilot it and…lets say  
their experiences were not that nice.  
  
"Now this disk is a copy of the zero system. The three professors were  
probably going to try to use it on the pilots. I'm not sure how, for if  
they did, they would have probably been killed." Omi sighed. "This is very  
dangerous. If anyone gets their hands on this…"  
  
Omi didn't need to finish his sentence. The three older assassins were all  
in deep thought. Omi said, "I still need to check some things out on this  
system, so I'll keep on working on it."  
  
Aya nodded. "Fine, you do that. Meanwhile its time to start selling the  
flowers."  
  
Yoji stood and stretched. "Guess you'll be missing the girls again, Omi."  
  
Omi scowled, "Yoji-kun."  
  
The eldest WeiB member left and Ken shrugged following Yoji.  
  
Aya said, "Be careful, Omi. You don't anything concrete about how that  
system works, let alone how to activate it. If anything happens stop  
whatever you're doing. Understand?"  
  
Omi nodded, "I understand, Aya-kun."  
  
  
Aya then added, "Don't forget: if I see them, I will kill them, Omi. The  
mission still hasn't been aborted."  
  
Omi looked at him with wide eyes. "Can you, Aya-kun? After all you know  
about them?"  
  
" A mission is a mission, Omi. And they are the targets."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…0.0


	5. part 4

NOTES: What?? You're here? I guess that means that you like this fic!!!!  
Hehe, I'm good. Just kidding. Ok, so we know that Omi has got his hands on  
the zero system, and that he's going to be doing some stuff with  
it…Omi…remember what Aya said! And while Omi does his thing, Quatre and Duo  
go for a walk, and end up meeting some people they would have rather  
avoided.  
  
THE TARGETS  
PART IV  
  
"Mamoru…"  
  
Omi jumped in his seat. Looking away from the computer screen, he scanned  
the trailer that was his home, finding it completely empty. Only the sounds  
of squealing girls and the deep baritones of Yoji and Aya's voices told Omi  
that he wasn't alone. Ken had gone to deliver some flowers, leaving Aya and  
Yoji to deal with their…enthusiastic customers. Of course, Yoji was having  
the time of his life, even if most of the girls were under the age of  
eighteen.  
  
Omi smiled when he heard Aya yell in ill temper, "Either buy something or  
leave!"  
  
Poor Aya, thought Omi. No matter what he said, or how much he yelled, the  
girls would still flock to him, finding his dark personality intriguing and  
sexy.  
  
Smiling, Omi went back to trying to figure out how this zero system worked.  
All he got once he had broken the encrypted security code were a bunch of  
numbers that kept on flashing on the screen.  
  
0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.1.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.1.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.01.0.0..0…  
  
Omi had noticed that as he went on, the ones were placed farther apart.  
But what did this mean? Was it a count-off? What was it doing? It was  
while asking these questions that the screen flashed gold for a second, and  
then a voice whispered:  
  
"Mamoru…"  
  
This time Omi jumped completely out of his seat and pulled out one of his  
darts. "Who's there?" He called, feeling cold sweat trickle down the side  
of his face. That name…that accursed name…who was calling him by that name?  
Takatori Mamoru…he was Takatori Mamoru…  
  
No! I am Tsukiyono Omi!  
  
Swallowing hard at the fear that made him want to call out for Aya and  
Yoji, Omi returned to his seat, and placed the dart next to the keyboard.  
This was ridiculous, for there was no one in the trailer with him! The  
trailer was too small to hide any intruder! Anyway, who would know his real  
identity other that WeiB and Manx? Chuckling at his nervousness, Omi  
returned to the screen and started when he saw a bar that said:  
  
"Enter Code"  
  
Frowning, and wondering if the numbers were really some kind of countdown,  
Omi wracked his brain, trying to figure out what the code would be. He then  
let his fingers do the work:  
  
"Gundum"  
  
"Access denied"  
  
"Mobil Suit"  
  
"Access denied"  
  
"War"  
  
"Access denied"  
  
"Meteor"  
  
"Access denied"  
  
Omi sat back, pulling at his lip and glaring at the screen that once again  
flashed gold.  
  
"Mamoru…"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Screamed Omi, clutching his head. "I am not Mamoru…" He  
whispered. Then he again went back to work, shivering in spite of the warm  
day.  
  
"Revenge"  
  
"Access denied"  
  
"Father"  
  
"Access denied"  
  
"Family"  
  
"Access denied"  
  
Omi got off the chair, went to a drawer, and pulled out a red sweater.  
Pulling it on he went back to the computer and glared at it. Sometimes,  
codes and passwords were the most simplest of things, the obvious. Maybe he  
had been going to deep into it. Seating himself once again, he slowly typed  
one word.  
  
"Zero"  
  
"Accepted"  
  
Omi let a smile of triumph grace his face, but it was immediately gone when  
the screen went completely blank. Frowning, Omi pressed the escape key.  
  
And this time, when the computer flashed gold, Omi was caught…  
  
…00000000100000000000100000000000001000000000000001000000000000…  
  
"Mamoru…you killed me…"  
  
"No…you were evil…you killed innocent people, Brother."  
  
"You took it upon yourself to be God and you killed me. Murderer…"  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! You are dead! You can't be speaking to me!"  
  
Again a flash of gold…  
  
…00000000000000000100000000000000000000010000000000000000001000…  
  
"They will betray you…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Everyone you love will die…everyone you trust will betray…"  
  
"No! That's not true…"  
  
"You're father abandoned you…  
You're Uncle turned you into a murderer…  
You're brother tortured you…  
You're sister died in your arms…  
How long do you think till WeiB betrays you?"  
  
"They are my friends…they…they wouldn't…"  
  
Again a flash of gold…  
  
…0000000000000000010000000000000000000000100000000000000000001…  
  
"Never forgive the bad ones…"  
  
"Huh…"  
  
"Never forgive the bad ones…"  
  
"Yes…I will never forgive…"  
  
"Never forgive the ones who kill…"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Never forgive the ones who hurt the innocent…"  
  
"The…innocent…"  
  
"Never forgive the ones who will betray you…"  
  
…00000000000000000000000100000000000000000001000000000000000100…  
  
Omi stood up, knocking his chair back, not hearing as it crashed loudly to  
the floor. The computer screen continued to flash gold, but Omi did nothing  
to stop it. Outside, it was quiet. Something had happened…something…  
  
Omi stumbled back; reaching slowly he picked up the dark and looked at the  
sharp deadly tip. His head drooped a little, but his eyes were wide and  
staring. With his head hanging still low, Omi went to his drawer, got out  
his crossbow, and started heading toward the door.  
  
As he reached for the knob he whispered, "I will never forgive the bad  
ones…the bad ones who will betray me…"  
  
Omi lifted his head, and his blue eyes flashed gold…  
  
"The bad ones…"  
  
***  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"C'mon Quatre! It's not everyday that you see a bunch of cute hot girls  
walking past you!"  
  
Quatre blushed a hot red, which deepened when Duo broke out into fits of  
laughter. Quatre had to admit, that the girls who had past them were cute,  
but now was not the time to pick up girls. "Duo…Heero will kill us if we  
stay away any longer."  
  
Duo grimaced. "That guy needs to get a life. C'mon! I don't want to  
loose them!"  
  
Quatre found himself being dragged down the sidewalk, in pursuit of girls  
who seemed very excited about something. As they rounded the corner, Duo  
stopped with his mouth hanging open. Taking time to catch his breath, and  
return the circulation back into his arm, Quatre looked over his friend's  
shoulder and had to blink at the spectacle before him.  
  
A large swarm of squealing and giggling girls surrounded a trailer. Some  
girls were walking away with bouquets of flowers, other with exotic plants.  
All coming away with blushed cheeks and a dreamy look in their eyes. Duo  
and Quatre looked at each other, both agreeing that their curiosity had to  
be quenched.  
  
Quatre and Duo approached the crowd, trying to see what was going on. The  
girls were squealing, "Yoji-san" and "Aya-san". Duo tried to jump to see  
over some of the girl's shoulders, but it was no use. The Gundum Pilots  
were small, petite in size, and though it gave them an advantage in fighting  
in a Gundum, it was no help in trying to look over crowds.  
  
Duo said to Quatre, "Hey, let me climb onto you shoulders."  
  
Quatre jumped away from his friend, "No way! You'd crush me!"  
  
Duo was actually quivering in curiosity and impatience, "Fine! Then you  
climb onto my shoulders! I don't care, just I've got to know!"  
  
Quatre gave Duo a withering look, then tapped one of the girl's shoulders.  
The girl turned and looked at him. "Excuse me, my friend and I were just  
curious…what is all the excitement about."  
  
The girl's eyes studied him, then studied Duo. Then, if possible, her eyes  
turned to little stars as she grabbed Quatre's arm. "You're so cute!  
Almost like Omi-kun! Both of you could give the four of them a run for  
their money!" Then she yanked Quatre into the crowd. Quatre, fearing for  
his life, grabbed on to Duo's braid, determined that if he was going do  
suffocate in a mass of squealing girls; he would not go down alone. After  
all, it was all Duo's fault.  
  
Then they were free, and Quatre opened his eyes, which he had not known he  
had shut. Next to him, Duo was cursing in a low voice. Something about  
Hilde never behaving in such a childish and homicidal manner.  
  
"Aya-san!" Said the girl who was still holding his arm. "Bet these two  
can attract a crowd as big as yours! What say you to that…Aya-san?"  
  
When she said the name a second time, it was said in a nervous and  
uncertain voice. Quatre looked up at the man that the girl was addressing.  
Quatre's heart stopped for a few seconds.  
  
Duo, who had been trying to pry away Quatre's fingers from his braid,  
sensed something from his blond friend. When he looked up he shouted, "HOLY  
SHIT!!"  
  
Standing before them was the red-haired assassin, and behind him was the  
tall one who had that wire! Both were staring at them, stiff, and ready to  
pounce. Duo and Quatre stood frozen in shock, as the girl and two dozen  
other gawked at this odd standoff of cute guys.  
  
It was Aya who lunged first, "Come here!"  
  
Both boys cried out, and rammed themselves into the crowd of shocked girls.  
With Duo in the front, and Quatre right at his heels, they broke free and  
sped down the way they had come.  
  
"Stores closed!" Shouted Aya as he gave chase.  
  
"Try tomorrow!" Said Yoji, following Aya, ignoring at the cries of shock  
and disappointment form the girls.  
  
Duo and Quatre ran as fast as they could, with Duo cursing, "Out of all the  
luck! What the hell! How the hell! Quatre! This is all you're fault!"  
  
Quatre only spared Duo a heated glare, but continued running, vowing  
revenge on the American…his braid would make a beautiful purse for one of  
his sisters. His thoughts of vengeance were cut when Duo grabbed his arm  
and made a sharp turn into an ally, nearly dislocating Quatre's arm.  
  
He then stopped and dropped to the floor. "I…I…think…we…lost…them…"  
  
Quatre collapsed next to Duo, to tired to speak. His eyes were shut, and  
he was having a hard time breathing. Maybe after a whole year of peace he  
had gotten out of shape. Sparing the huffing and puffing Duo a look, Quatre  
concluded that he wasn't the only one out of shape.  
  
Gulping for air, Quatre gasped, "That…was too close."  
  
Duo snorted, "No kidding." He stood up and said, "Y'know…I think we  
should…"  
  
Duo never finished as he was suddenly jerked back by a thin wire around his  
neck. Materializing behind him was the tall blond assassin.  
  
"No! Duo!" Cried Quatre spring to his feet. But he never reached the  
braided pilot as he sensed something coming toward him. Quatre jumped away,  
just in time to avoid the red-haired assassin's katana that would have  
gutted him. Quatre stumbled back, again dodging as the assassin thrust at  
him. Behind him, Duo was making desperate choking noises as the tall  
assassin tightened the string to chock the life out of Duo.  
  
Quatre stumbled with a frightened cry, falling to his hands and knees,  
dodging a third deadly swipe of the sword. He looked up and saw the  
assassin with his with sword raised to kill him.  
  
Stop.  
  
The man froze.  
  
Quatre leaped away and charged at the tall assassin. "Duo!" But before he  
reached him, something sped by him, and suddenly a dart struck the  
assassin's arm.  
  
The assassin gasped and let the wire go and Quatre caught Duo before he  
collapsed to the ground. His legs buckled under Duo's heavier weight and he  
fell to his knees, clutching the gasping and coughing Duo.  
  
"Omi!"  
  
Quatre looked up and back to where the red-haired assassin stood facing a  
boy…  
  
No. It was the young boy assassin, the one who had saved them before in  
the warehouse. He stood with his crossbow aimed at the red-haired assassin,  
who was yelling at him. "Omi! What has gotten into you?"  
  
Quatre then saw it: The flash of gold in those large blue eyes.  
  
"No…" Whispered Quatre. "It can't be…"  
  
The boy spoke, his voice chillingly cold and devoid of emotions. "I will  
never forgive the bad ones."  
  
"Omi!" Shouted the tall assassin, clutching his arm.  
  
Duo managed to sit up on his own, though he clutched his throat. He looked  
at Quatre and opened his mouth to say something, but by the horrified look  
on the blonde's pale face he decided not to. Instead, he looked at the boy  
who had just shot his comrade.  
  
"You who will kill the innocent and betray me…I will never forgive…"  
  
"What are you talking about Omi?" Demanded the red-haired assassin. "We  
agreed that unless Manx tells us to abort the mission, these boys are still  
our targets."  
  
"I will kill you." Responded Omi, and he pointed the crossbow at the  
assassin's throat.  
  
It was all happening again…again…  
  
Quatre jumped to him feet and shouted, "Get away from him! He's been  
caught in the zero system! Get away!"  
  
"Quatre!" Shouted Duo as with amazing speed the boy assassin turned the  
crossbow and shot it, striking Quatre in the shoulder.  
  
"You have betrayed me!!" Shouted the boy. "I will never forgive those who  
betray me! All of you must die!"  
  
"OMI!" Shouted the tall assassin, running toward him. "Stop! This isn't  
like you! Look at us Omi!"  
  
Duo crawled to where Quatre lay gasping in pain. "Let's get out of here."  
Whispered Duo.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No…not with him…caught in the…zero!"  
  
"Quatre, they are killers!" Hissed Duo.  
  
Quatre shut his eyes. "So are we…" He gasped as Duo helped him up.. And he  
yelled as a bow struck the ground tight in front of them. Both looked to  
see the red-haired assassin on the ground, clutching his leg, but the tall  
assassin was now grappling with the boy.  
  
Quatre's eyes filled. "He's just like me…Trowa and Heero…" He looked at  
Duo. "We've got to stop him, Duo! Don't let him make the same mistake I  
made."  
  
Duo shook his head. "How the hell do you want me to do that!" Squeaked  
Duo in shock at what Quatre was telling him to do. However, Quatre did not  
answer, too busy staring as the tall assassin tried to stop the boy without  
hurting him.  
  
Grumbling, and swearing that all this was Quatre's fault, Duo lunged, "Make  
way for Shinigami!" He ran past the fallen red-haired assassin, and rammed  
himself as hard as he could at the two fighting assassins. Both fell  
crashing to the floor. Using the agility of a Gundum Pilot, Duo recovered,  
before both could realize what had hit them.Grabbing the boy assassin he  
struck him on the neck, holding him firm as the boy immediately lost  
consciousness.  
  
The tall assassin gawked at him, and Duo glared at him. "The kid's under  
the influence of the zero system. He'll basically attack anyone who gets in  
his way, and will have no remorse on who he kills. You've got one pickle in  
your hands."  
  
The tall assassin took Omi from Duo. "Why…"  
  
"We ain't the bad guys here, man." Snarled Duo. "And besides, little  
blond there wouldn't leave unless I did something about him."  
  
The red-haired assassin stood, his face pale from pain, but his face  
remained as cold as stone. Duo wondered if this guy was somehow Heero's  
ancestor. "What did you say is wrong with him, Duo Maxwell?"  
  
Duo blinked. "You know my name?"  
  
"We know everything." Said the assassin.  
  
Duo then yelled, "Then why the hell are you trying to kill us!"  
  
Aya said, "We were ordered to kill you before Omi discovered the truth..  
Now we are awaiting for the mission to be aborted, but until then you are  
still our targets."  
  
"Then why don't you kill me now?" Demanded Duo.  
  
Aya said, "I may be a killer, but I do have honor. You may go, but next  
time, unless we get a message from our superiors, I will not fail in killing  
you."  
  
Duo found a smile spreading his lips. "It is hard to kill Shinigami."  
  
Aya turned away, and went to Yoji who had slung Omi over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait…" Called Quatre weakly. Somehow during the discourse he had gotten  
the arrow out of his shoulder and now he stood. "He…when he awakens…he  
might still be caught…" Duo ran to him, allowing him to lean on his  
shoulder. "The zero…how…how did he get it?"  
  
Aya stared at the bleeding boy and replied. "Omi was checking a disk we had  
found in the warehouse. He said that it was the zero system…"  
  
Quatre said, "You must destroy it! Or else anyone who sees it will get  
caught!"  
  
Aya nodded his head, as did Yoji. Then the two turned away and left.  
  
Duo and Quatre stood together in silence. Then Duo said, "Damn. This is  
all your fault, Quatre."  
  
If Quatre had had the energy to laugh, he would have been rolling on the  
floor.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…0.0


	6. part 5

NOTES: The plot thickens…Omi is in zero mode (crazy), Ken has no clue  
what's going on, Yoji and Aya are too busy dealing with Omi to explain  
things to Ken, Heero is not amused, Trowa is amused, Wufei is hysterical,  
and Duo and Quatre are pointing fingers. Whose fault is it anyway? Swartz  
is coming, so there is a little action in the end!  
  
THE TARGETS  
PART V  
  
"Tell me again…WHAT did you inject him with?!"  
  
"A sedative."  
  
"Ah huh. Which one?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Yoji, who had a cloth with ice in it held up to his nose glared at Aya who  
was checking his split lip in a mirror.  
  
The braided pilot Duo Maxwell had NOT hit Omi hard enough.  
  
A few minutes after leaving the two injured boys, Omi had awoken, and like  
an animal stuck in a cage he went crazy…literally. The boy kicked Yoji and  
Aya, clawing, biting, and using everything to try to hurt them. He was not  
thinking while he attacked, he just swung and tried to destroy whatever body  
limb was closest. He cursed them, cursed their existence, cursed  
everything…  
  
Then he wept. He tried to escape instead of mangling his friends. He  
wanted to get away from the "bad ones". He shrieked and fought in panic  
when they had finally gotten him to the trailer. Both had thrown the boy on  
to Ken's bunk then, while Yoji held the hysterical boy down, Aya injected  
him with a sedative.  
  
Aya went to the computer, which was flashing an eerie gold light, and he  
pulled the cord on it. Finally, as Omi slowly drifted off, the two older  
WeiB members took it upon themselves to tie Omi to the bunk…in case Omi  
awoke to inflict more bodily harm on them.  
  
"Never…never…papa…" Even pumped with the sedative, Omi still was in panic.  
His head shook from side to side. His brow wet with perspiration, his hands  
clenched in fists.  
  
Yoji cast Omi a sad look then turned to Aya. "As long as it doesn't hurt  
him." He pulled the cloth away and cursed, "Dammit! I am positive that it  
will swell! How am I supposed to show myself tomorrow when my nose is  
swollen."  
  
Aya continued to tend to his lip. "You'll live."  
  
Yoji continued to curse and turned back to Omi, fully intending to cast full  
blame on the boy. Unfortunately, seeing Omi suffering as he was, he was  
unable to. "Oi…Aya, what do we do? When he wakes up…"  
  
"When who wakes up?" Asked Ken, coming into the trailer. His smiling and  
joyful expression was immediately gone when he saw Aya and Yoji obviously  
hurt, and Omi looking very ill and tied to his bed.  
  
It was then that Omi decided to break free of the sedative. "BAD ONES!!!!  
I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!!!!" He lurched up in his bonds, straining  
and screaming on the top of his lungs. "ALL WILL BETRAY ME!!! ALONE!!!! I  
AM ALONE!!!!!!!" He sobbed, his eyes wide.  
  
"O…Omi??!!" Gasped Ken, his eyes wide and his face very pale. "Wha…"  
  
But Aya and Yoji ignored their confused companion. "Omi," Said Aya. "Omi  
snap out of it!"  
  
Omi cast blind panic-filled eyes toward him. "A…Aya-kun…"  
  
"Yes Omi. You know who I am." Assured Aya as gently as he could.  
  
"Wha…" Started Ken, but was immediately hushed by Yoji.  
  
Omi shook his head, his wide blue eyes filling with tears. "No…no…Aya-kun.  
Wha…why, Aya-kun?"  
  
Aya leaned forward, staring hard at the boy. "Tell me, Omi. Why what?"  
  
Omi closed his eyes and turned his head away, his tears spilling down the  
sides of his face and dampening the pillow and his already sweat drenched  
hair. He then whispered bitterly, "Why…why will you all betray me?"  
  
Aya pulled back, just as Ken shouted, "What is going on? Omi, what are you  
talking about?"  
  
Yoji pulled the younger man back. "Shut-up and be patient!" He hissed into  
his ear as Omi started pulling at his bonds.  
  
"Untie me." Said Omi.  
  
Aya glared. "No, Omi. You are not thinking straight."  
  
Omi turned his head and shouted, "I am thinking straight! Everyone I love  
and trust either die or betray me!" He shut his eyes and started quivering  
in anger. "Bad ones." He whispered. "I will never forgive them…I will  
never forgive you!"  
  
Yoji said, "Omi! We are your friends, for crying out loud! We won't betray  
you."  
  
Omi opened his eyes a crack and let his head drop to the pillow, staring up  
to the top of the trailer. He was silent as he continued to stare up.  
Then, in a soft defeated voice he said, "Everyone betrays me, Yoji-kun. My  
father abandoned me, my uncle made me a murderer, and my brother tortured  
me. MY FAMILY! THEY WERE MY FAMILY!" He then looked at them, all of them  
and said in the coldest voice they had ever heard, "What will stop you from  
betraying me when the time comes?"  
  
"Omi…" Whispered Ken, confused and frightened by all this.  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We are nothing like the Takatori's, Omi.  
You know that."  
  
Omi laughed at this, a dry and unamused laugh. "Well…maybe I am more  
Takatori than I thought! I guess I'll end up betraying you."  
  
"Omi!" Cried Ken. "What are you saying?" The dark-haired assassin looked  
from Omi, to Yoji to Ken. "What the Hell is going on here?!"  
  
Omi looked away and once again closed his eyes. Yoji motioned for Ken to  
follow him outside while Aya pulled a chair and sat by Omi. When the two  
left Aya said, "I told you to beware the zero system."  
  
Omi snorted rudely, not bothering to look at him. "The system has shown me  
past my little shell."  
  
"Oh? And what did you find beyond that shell, Omi?"  
  
Omi turned to him. "The truth! I am cursed. My hands are stained with the  
blood of those I loved…those who betrayed me. I would rather die than be  
betrayed again, Aya-kun."  
  
"So you would kill us?"  
  
"My hands are already stained, and I am already damned." Whispered Omi.  
  
Aya sighed. "Did Persia…your Uncle Suuichi deserve to be killed?"  
  
"He made me a killer! He sent me on missions to kill my own family!"  
  
"Yet you cried for him, Omi."  
  
"I cried for my brother Hirofumi, even after he tortured me. But those  
tears were meaningless…they all betrayed me, Aya-kun. And soon you will do  
the same to me."  
  
"Omi, we…"  
  
Omi pulled up as far as he could, and looked at Aya. Aya shivered as he saw  
a flash of gold. "Even now you seek to hurt me…to betray my trust in you.  
Those pilots are innocent, yet you hunt them down. You are just like all  
the other Bad Ones! You all deserve to die!"  
  
"Yet you shot one of them, Omi! Think, you! You shot one of them with your  
own arrow! You turned on one who you say was innocent!"  
  
Omi frowned. "I…I…"  
  
Aya continued his assault. "It was the small blond one, Omi. The creator  
of the Wing Zero…the one who turned on his comrades. He knew what had  
happened to you and you shot him! If you say he is innocent then why shoot  
him?"  
  
Omi winced and dropped back down, as if pained. "I…I shot…"  
  
"Omi. This zero system is pulling you like a puppet. You yourself told us  
that it makes a person turn on his friends, making them think they were the  
enemies. Omi…think!" Aya leaned forward. "You always told us about  
friendship, Omi. You always cared about us all and preached about our  
friendship. Was that all a lie? This shell you say you broke through…was  
it all a lie?"  
  
"Stop…"Whispered Omi.  
  
"No, Omi. I won't stop. You are my friend, and my comrade, and I would be  
betraying you if I leave you alone like this."  
  
Omi's eyes went wide at this, and he slowly swallowed. "I…I'm tired of  
being hurt. I want to…I want to know that you all will never betray  
me…but…" His voice was small, childlike and Aya remembered that one time  
Omi yelled for his father's help. The voice of terror, and anguish.  
  
Damn you Takatori, may the fires of Hell continue to forever burn the flesh  
of miserable body.  
  
Aya stood up. "Think, Omi. Tell me who helped you when you were beaten by  
Hirofumi?"  
  
Omi let out a small whimper. "All of you…you all came to save me."  
  
"Who stood by you when Oaka was killed?"  
  
Omi did not answer, only letting out a sob and turning his head away.  
  
"We are here, Omi. Think about it. We trust you, just as you trust us..  
Think." He stopped, staring down as Omi continued to sob. It wasn't the  
cry of shock when he had discovered that Hirofumi was his brother. No, it  
was another one. One of a child who is hurt and lost and has no where to  
go.  
  
Then, Aya reached over Omi and undid the bonds that held him to the bed,  
watching passively as Omi curled up into a small ball, continuing his  
sobbing. "Omi," whispered Aya. "Omi, are you here?"  
  
Omi lifted his head, and looked up and him, his eyes spilling tears and face  
pale from anguish. "A…Aya-kun…" Omi sat up and continued to look up at  
Aya. Then he reached over, grabbed Aya, burying his head into his chest,  
and continued to sob.  
  
Aya stood rock still, frozen for a moment. Then he remembered how he used  
to comfort Aya-chan, and even Sakura. He relaxed and placed his hands on  
Omi's heaving shoulders, saying nothing as Omi continued to cry.  
  
Not long after, Ken and Yoji came back in to find this odd site of Aya  
comforting Omi who had now quieted in his torrent of tears. Ken smiled and  
went to sit on the bed, offering his own support, while Yoji looked over his  
glasses at Aya. He scratched his head and muttered, "I'll never understand  
him!"

**********************  
  
  
Wufei was the first to spot the two missing pilots first. It was nearing  
dark, and Heero had begun to pace in impatience. Duo had been sent out to  
bring Quatre back, not to disappear like him! Trowa was the one who calmed  
down the pilot of Wing Zero as Wufei started scouting the area.  
  
Quatre and Duo appeared, leaning against each other, limping, Duo with a  
very bruised neck, and Quatre with his blouse was soaked in his own blood.  
Wufei ran to them, closely followed by Trowa. They both helped their two  
friends to the building wall where both Arab and American collapsed in  
exhaustion.  
  
Heero stood with his arms crossed, looking down at them as Wufei tended to  
Quatre's shoulder. Trowa glanced at Duo's abused neck and asked, "What  
happened?"  
  
Duo shrugged and touched his neck gingerly, wincing slightly as he said, "We  
ran into some hostile company."  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed. "A wire. One of the assassins had a wire."  
  
Duo snorted, "This planet is too damn small!"  
  
Heero asked, "Were you followed back."  
  
Duo snickered and glanced at Quatre, who was quietly letting Wufei clean his  
wound. "Nah. They had their hands full when we left."  
  
Heero growled, "Duo…speak clearly or I swear I'll…"  
  
Duo glared up at him and snapped, "You'll what? Wrap a freaking wire around  
my neck and try to freaking choke me? Or would you rather get a sword and  
try to hack me to tiny bits? Heero, shut up!"  
  
Heero's eyes became dangerous, but Quatre said weakly, "One of the assassins  
was caught in the zero system, Heero."  
  
Heero whirled to Quatre. "What?"  
  
Quatre winced as Wufei continued cleaning his shoulder. "Those men who  
brought us here somehow got their hands on the zero system. The assassins  
found it and one of them…the younger one, Heero, the one who helped us."  
Heero nodded for Quatre to continue. "He somehow got caught in it and  
attacked his comrades."  
  
Trowa gave Quatre a look, but said nothing.  
  
Duo piped up, "The kid saved our butts! It ends up that they are all  
waiting for their superiors to stop the mission, cause they know we're  
innocent, but until they get the OK they have to continue hunting us. Then,  
his Blondness had to blurt out to the others about the zero system, and the  
kid shot him for it. I ended up helping them knock the kid out, and they  
let us go." He glared at Heero, "And yes, I double checked that I wasn't  
being followed!"  
  
"Calm down." Said Trowa soothingly. "You're exhausted and need some rest."  
  
"No kidding." Drawled Duo and Quatre managed a smile.  
  
Heero, who still stood with his arms crossed on his chest asked, "Fine then.  
Tell me, both of you, how did the assassin's find you?"  
  
Duo and Quatre gave each other a look, then Duo pointed and Quatre and  
Quatre with his good arm pointed at Duo and simultaneously they said, "ITS  
HIS FAULT!"  
  
Duo bristled from where he sat. "What?! Quatre, you're the one who ran out  
in the first place!"  
  
"You're the one who HAD to chase those girls."  
  
"It was you who asked that homicidal girl what was happening."  
  
"It was you who wanted to know what was going on in the first place!"  
  
"Hey, she grabbed you!" said Duo, glaring at Quatre.  
  
"Duo! We wouldn't have been there if you weren't trying to pick up those  
girls!"  
  
"Hey! Those girls were sane! You had to go and touch the homicidal one who  
grabbed YOU and dragged YOU to the assassins."  
  
"Duo, your and idiot if you think that its all my fault!"  
  
"Fine, I'm an idiot."  
  
"Yes you are! And remind me to have a chat with Hilde about you're choice  
in what you think is a good pick up!"  
  
"Hey! At least I won't have to deal with Dorothy! Wait till I tell her  
that you touched a girl who's more homicidal that her!"  
  
And they continued arguing, ignoring as Trowa tried to calm them both down,  
only to have them both snarl, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"  
  
Wufei was on the ground, shamelessly laughing his head off as Quatre and Duo  
(who now sat nose to nose) continued to argue. Trowa, chuckling sat down  
next to the hysterical Chinese boy, also finding this spectacle funny.  
  
It was only Heero who continued to stare death at the two, finding nothing  
funny.  
  
"Richie Rich!"  
  
"What did you call me, Maxwell?!"  
  
"You heard me loud and clear, little Winner!"  
  
"Ooooh…you are so going down!"

***********************  
  
Schulrig chuckled from the tree he was leaning on. "This is amusing."  
  
Farefello looked at him with one golden-eye. "What?"  
  
Nagi also looked from where he stood next to Crawford who was giving him  
special instructions.  
  
Schulrig said, "One of them is a boy of God…at least in sorts."  
  
Farefello cackled and licked his knife. "Hurting him will surely make God  
suffer."  
  
Schulrig looked to Crawford. "When do we go in and get them?"  
  
"We only get three. The gifted one, the dark-haired one, and if Farefello  
is able to catch him, the one with the braid."  
  
Nagi looked at him. "What about the other two?"  
  
Crawford shrugged. "We'll let WeiB handle them."  
  
Nagi snapped, "Then why take the others? The other two, why take them?"  
  
Crawford said, "The gifted one is able to block out Schulrig's prying, so we  
won't be able to use him to get the information we want on the special  
weapon. We're taking the dark-haired one is for that. As for the other…he  
is of no consequence. If Farefello catches him, he can do what he will. It  
makes no difference if he is killed by us or WeiB."  
  
Nagi asked, "Then what of the one we take for the information? What will we  
do with him after we get the information we need?"  
  
Crawford shrugged. "We let him go…right into WeiB's clutches."  
  
Nagi blinked, looking at Crawford's relaxed posture, and at the anticipation  
that came from Schulrig and Farefello. "You all really think that  
everything will go as planned? Do you think that this kid wouldn't figure  
out that we left his friends to the dogs…"He glanced at Farefello, "And even  
gave one of them to be tortured to death?"  
  
"Whether he believes or not is not the issue, Nagi." Said Crawford. "If he  
doesn't believe, the only way he'll escape us is through death…and it will  
have to be with his own hands for he is very important in our plans. We  
will not be letting him go."  
  
Nagi looked up into the darkening sky. The boy had no chance. Even if he  
wanted to kill himself rather than serve Swartz, Crawford would make sure  
that the kid never got a chance to do the job. It didn't matter though..  
Whether or not the kid cooperated or not, Nagi didn't care, just as long as  
he didn't have to do any dirty work.  
  
All five had no chance. Their future was set and there was no turning back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...0.0


	7. part 6

**NOTES:** Ok. This part has a lot of action, blood, and torture. I would rate it from PG-13 to R. Swartz has come, and there is no turning back for the Gundum Pilots. What of WeiB, will they help the injured pilot who shows up bleeding on their doorstep, or will they decide to carry out their mission? READ!

**THE TARGETS******

**PART VI******

** **

Trowa had to admit to himself that he was tired. Actually he was exhausted. It had been a long day, and he needed rest, but for some odd reason he could not relax and allow his mind to rest.

Propping himself on his elbow, Trowa glanced at Heero who sat straight staring out into the night. Heero had wanted first shift of guard duty. With assassins around, all five had agreed that someone had to stay awake incase the assassins returned to finish the job. Next, Trowa looked at Wufei , who lay straight on his back, arms clasp on his stomach. To the untrained eye the Chinese boy looked dead, but Trowa could see the slight raise of his chest, indicating that he was breathing.

Finally Trowa looked both Quatre and Duo. Those two caused the usual stoic boy to smile faintly to himself. Both Arab and American had argued, glared, and argued again, till finally both broke down laughing. Trust those two to find something to laugh about during a crisis. Especially Duo. Stretching and trying to make himself as comfortable as he could, Trowa closed his eyes, determined to get some rest.

Just as he began to feel the heaviness of sleep coming a he was jolted by a soft startled cry. Instincts took over the tall former pilot of Heavyarms, and he jumped to his feet, handing reaching for his absent gun, green eyes alert and awaiting danger. What he found was Quatre sitting up, eyes wide and glowing slightly in the darkness, face pale, and hands clutching his heart.

Heero was next to him immediately, cobalt eyes intense as he stared at the blond. Trowa noticed Duo rolling farther away from Quatre, muttering about 'stupid nightmares', and as for Wufei, the Chinese boy's dark eyes were open, but closed when nothing happened. Obviously, Quatre had a nightmare.

Heero was whispering something to Quatre, but the smaller boy was shaking his head, disagreeing with whatever the other was saying.

Finally it seemed that Heero had calmed the boy, and Quatre started to lie down as Heero stood, when again Quatre stiffened and cried out, hands going to his head this time. Heero was by him again, but this time Trowa was able to hear them:

"Quatre, what is it?"

"Something is coming, Heero! I can feel it and it is coming closer."

"What is it?"

"I…I don't know…but its evil…and wrong…twisted. Heero, I can feel it coming into my mind…it's coming."

"It?"

"I…I can't even tell if it's human. Heero…we have to leave!"

Trowa watched tensely, waiting for Heero's decision. Personally Trowa believed Quatre. Twice during the war he had heard or felt danger. Actually, Trowa could not explain it. The first time was when he still had amnesia, and he heard Quatre's voice calling him, crying for help. The second was in Libra, rather than hearing, he felt the Quatre was in danger and needed help. Though Trowa had never voiced it, he believed that Quatre possessed a special gift which allowed him to feel things what no one else could feel, and also to transmit those feelings to others.

It was the only rational Trowa could come up with.

Therefore, if Quatre was feeling something evil was approaching, then Trowa believed that something _was_ approaching. He only hoped that Heero had gained the same insight.

Heero then nodded, and Quatre immediately reached and shook the snoring Duo, who cursed and lurched up, "Dammit Quatre! Let me sleep!"

Trowa needed no further bidding as he shook Wufei and said to the sleeping Dragon. "Wufei, we must leave. Danger is coming."

At the word 'danger' Wufei's eyes snapped open and he sat smoothly up. "What danger? Those cowardly scientists, or the assassins?"

Trowa shook his head and stood, "We don't know. Quatre believes that we're in danger here."

Wufei also stood and cast a skeptical look at Quatre, who was desperately trying to get a pissed off Duo to his feet. Not wanting to insult his comrade, Wufei shook his head, "I only hope he's not running from his own nightmares. I…"

__Wufei never got to finish. For again Quatre cried out and fell to his knees, but this time he waved frantically at them, "Get away! Get away!"

And then Heero suddenly went crashing into the wall, but instead of sliding down to the ground, his body hung there, his feet dangling off the ground, arms flung apart, and eyes wide in shock and a little pain.

"Heero!" Cried Quatre.

"Shit! Quatre!!" Cursed Duo as Quatre ran to aid the pinned boy. Before reaching him though he stopped his body tense as Duo reached him, the braided pilot's eyes never leaving Heero who was now struggling, trying to get down.

"What is going on here?!" Growled Heero.

Trowa then saw four figures approaching, their features shadowed by the darkness of the night and the shadows of the buildings, and he knew without a doubt that whoever they were, they were the enemies.

"Welcome to our time, Gundum Pilots." Said one, stepping forward, and revealing himself as a man in a white suit, with dark hair and glasses perched elegantly on his nose. "We apologize for such a rude entrance."

Wufei jumped forward, "What kind of trick is this?! Who are you?"

The man smirked at the enraged Shenlong pilot, but then turned to look at Quatre, Duo, and Heero. Trowa felt the hairs on his neck and arms rise.

"Back off man or you'll regret it!" Hissed Duo crouching slightly as the man took a step toward him and Quatre.

"No!" Cried Trowa, realizing who they were after. Suddenly he felt something hard crashing into him, and he felt himself lifted off the ground and sent flying into the wall. He gasped as his back made crushing contact with the wall opposite of Heero. Gasping for breath he could hear Wufei cursing and Duo shouting below him.

Then Quatre cried out. "Put them down! NOW!"

One of the shadowed figures gasped and Trowa nearly bit his tongue and he fell to the ground, landing hard on his side. Disoriented, he thought he heard Heero's familiar groan, meaning that the Perfect Soldier had been dropped as well.

Managing to sit up on his own, Trowa saw Quatre standing before the man, but now the three others stood beside the man. One was a boy about their age, pale, thin, and with dark hair. Another was a freak of nature, albino by the looks of him, but scarred and missing an eye, and at the moment, licking a slim knife, his yellow eye staring at Duo. The other was a tall man in a green trench coat, with wild long carrot colored hair. This man was looking at Quatre with a smirk.

Trowa tried to stand, and was relieved when Wufei appeared beside him, helping him up but never taking his eyes off the four. Trowa then saw Heero, standing, and holding his arm, which seemed to be dislocated, probably from his fall, his intense eyes flickering from Quatre to the four then back.

The pale boy asked, "How did you do that?"

Quatre ignored him, his aqua eyes intent on the tall dark haired man. "I assume you are their leader…" He looked to the smirking carrot top, "and that you sent this man to me earlier today."

The man smiled coldly at him and said, "That is correct."

Quatre's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

The man said, "I sent Schulrig so that we could find out if you really were one like us."

Quatre blinked, "Like you?"

The man waved an elegant hand to the three behind him. "All of us are gifted with powers that no ordinary man has. Just like you."

Quatre's eyes flew wide, and Duo whispered, "Quatre, what is he talking about?"

Trowa felt a wave of awe and dread. So it was true, Quatre did have powers. Beside him Wufei growled, "What is this nonsense?" Trowa looked to Heero and saw that Heero's eyes were on Quatre, but then he met Trowa's gaze, and Trowa knew that Heero believed as well.

"Who are you?" Asked Quatre, his voice low.

The man straightened slightly and said loudly, "We are Swartz. I am Crawford, that boy is Nagi, the albino if Farefello, and that is Schulrig."

The carrot top, Schulrig had the audacity to wink at Quatre. "And you are Quatre Winner, a former soldier and Gundum Pilot, as are your friends. And none of you are from this time."

"How the Hell do you know that? You must be working for those bastard scientists!" Shouted Duo in fury, his hands clenched into fists, his body quivering in violent rage that wanted to be let out.

"Hush, Duo." Said Quatre, and amazingly, the braided boy calmed down and relaxed slightly. Quatre sighed then asked, "What do you want?"

Crawford said, "We want you and that one," He pointed at Heero who had remained leaning against the wall, his face revealing nothing of what he felt or thought. "We are in need of your powers, and we will need the other to help us in using something that only the two of you have mastered."

There was a long silence in which Quatre stared at him in confusion. Then suddenly Heero lunged and grabbed Quatre and yanked him away. "The Zero System! They want us to use the Zero System!"

Like lightning, Swartz struck.

Trowa and Wufei were violently thrown apart by the Schulrig, who delivered a savage kick to Wufei's head, sending the Chinese pilot crashing to the ground unconscious, then Trowa and him faced off. Schulrig was quick…but so was Trowa. The man attacked, and Trowa dodged back, blocking blow after blow that came at him. Then the man the unpredictable, he separated from Trowa and laughed, "Fast are you? Well then, stand still!"

For a brief second, Trowa found his mind black, and his body unable to move, but that second cost him dearly as the man struck like a viper on his neck, and Trowa fell to the ground unconscious.

Duo had no chance to dodge the swipe of the knife that cut though his black priests shirt, and cut into his skin, drawing blood. He never had time to recover when the yellow-eyed demon cut at him again, cutting him from his elbow up to his shoulder. Duo shouted and charged at Farefello, grabbing the hand that held the knife, but did not see the small blade that slid from the band on Farefello 's wrist.

Duo cried out as lancing pain enveloped his shoulder, and he gasped as he saw the knife protruding his left shoulder. Duo tried to jump away from the mad albino, but in his weakened state he was easily struck, thrown down to the ground, and pinned with a knee crushing his neck.

"Child of God…killing you will hurt God. Skinning you alive will make HIM suffer!" Giggled Farefello, his yellow eye wide and dilated as Duo struggled beneath him. "Little lamb to be sacrificed on the alter." Grabbing Duo's hair, he yanked Duo's head to one side, exposing his abused neck. Cruelly yanking the knife from Duo's shoulder, and ignoring Duo's pain-filled cry, Farefello started to cut.

Quatre and Heero were cornered at the end of the alley between the two buildings. Quatre stood in front of Heero, his face gone nearly gray and his skin glistening with sweat as he kept his eyes on Nagi. Nagi too had lost the little color he already had, but his eyes shone with dangerous anger.

Next to the boy stood Crawford, his arms crossed and looking smug. "How long do you think you can block Nagi's powers?"

"Till one of us collapses." Rasped Quatre.

"Ignore him, Quatre." Said Heero. "Whatever you do, don't break your concentration!"

Nagi hissed, "How is he doing this?!"

Crawford said, "That is for later, Nagi. Do your job now."

Nagi growled and narrowed his eyes, the concrete beneath his feet cracking, but stopping when it reached Quatre. The Arabian pilot winced slightly, and gasped, "Heero…I…"

"Concentrate Quatre!" Shouted Heero, "Whatever he says don't listen to him."

Quatre nodded slightly, and continued to try to stop Nagi's powers from striking him and Heero. Even as the concrete around them cracked, and the walls surrounding them began to shake, nothing came past him.

Then, Duo's pained scream reached all of their ears.

"Duo!" Gasped Quatre, and was nearly thrown onto Heero as a part of Nagi's assault broke through.

Heero pulled Quatre straight and growled, "Quatre, ignore everything!"

Quatre shook his head, "But Duo…"

Again, Duo cried out.

Then Crawford laughed, "It sounds as if Farefello is making God suffer by killing your friend. Maybe even the other two are dead since we don't hear anything."

"No!" Cried Quatre. "Heero, we have to help them!"

Heero's narrowed eyes met Quatre's desperate ones. There was no way out.

Then Schulrig appeared, dusting his coat, and smirking. "I got rid of the Chinese boy and that other one with the weird hair. Farefello is having his fun with that priest boy." He then looked at a scowling and tired Nagi. "Need help, brat?"

Just as he said that Quatre immediately felt the German invading his mind. "Heero…I…I'm loosing…I….I can't…"

The Arabian looked frantically around, trying to find some opening, something that could save them. But to his horror he saw the albino…the one with the twisted min, his corpse like white arms smeared all the way to his elbows in blood that was not his, licking the same blood off of his knife.

Desperately, he reached out with his exhausted mind, trying to pick up anything from his three comrades.

There was nothing…only an abysmal silence.

_No…___

__Again he reached out, farther, ignoring Heero yelling at him to not believe them. Ignoring how now the concrete right beneath his feet cracked, causing him to stumble.

_No…___

He couldn't feel them…he couldn't sense them…there was only silence.

"Quatre! Don't!"

_Duo…___

___Trowa…___

___Wufei…___

___They're gone_.

Quatre heard someone screaming, barely realizing it was his own. A wave of pain enveloped him, like the time Sandrock was bombarded with missiles that he could not dodge. He felt his back crash into the wall, his head slamming back into the brick. Pain…everything was pain…

He heard Heero cursing, and felt a wave of guilt as he realized that he had failed to protect him. They were caught.

And Quatre welcomed the darkness that soon came, blocking out the pain, and blocking out the maniacal voices that laughed and taunted inside his mind.

He welcomed the silence.

TO BE CONTINUED…hehe


	8. part 7

NOTES: Ok…here's the seventh part. Bloody Duo…in other words a really hurt Duo. Not a lot to say really…sorry how I ignored the WeiB boys in the last chapter…but they're going to get their share in this one. Duo babbles a lot in this chapter…but forgive him, he's injured. Enjoy!

THE TARGETS

PART VII

Blood.

_Damn there's a lot of blood._

_Psycho…that psycho…_

Duo gasped, and stumbled. Even though he was using the wall to help prop him up, he still feared that he'd fall unconscious soon.

_I'm loosing too much blood…_

Swallowing hard, he clasped his hand to his bleeding throat where the Psycho had used a knife to cut him.

To carve something…

A cross…

_The psycho carved a bloody cross onto my throat!_

Duo had screamed twice as he lay struggling under the crazy man.

_Farefello…his name is Farefello…_

After two cuts on the throat, Farefello had gone on to Duo's face, near the eyes.

He cut…

_"Eyes of the one who sees all…look upon me and behold what God has done."_

And cut…

_"If God is out there…then why do the good die? Why do the innocent suffer?"_

And he cut…

_"Answer! You who represents God! Answer me!"_

Duo smirked as he continued to drag himself onward…where he did not know.

Farefello had not expected Duo's answer.

_"I don't represent God!"_

_"Huh?!"_

_"I don't represent God, you Bastard! I am someone else! I represent someone else."_

_"Who?"_

_"Shinigami."_

The God of Death. He was Shinigami, and he was going to make that man pay.

All of them were going to pay.

He could not remember much after that, he had probably lost consciousness, but once he woke up in a small pool of his own blood, he found himself alone. Trowa and Wufei no longer lay where that orange haired freak had struck them. There was no trace of Heero and Quatre, only the concrete floor that was now cracked and broken showed trace that they had been there.

Those four freakish psychos had probably taken them all.

But they had left him.

_Probably thought I was dead…_

_Heh…fools…you can't kill Death…_

_…You can't run…_

_…Don't worry you little bastards…I'm coming for you…_

_…All of you will learn…especially you, you Psycho…no one messes with the Gundum Pilots…especially not with me…_

_…I'll gladly become Shinigami once again…_

_I'm coming…_

Still smirking, Duo automatically wiped the blood that was sliding down his chin, his violet eyes shining an eerie glow in the darkness as he made his way around a familiar street corner.

_Shinigami is coming…_

_…and he's not coming alone._

Omi sat on the couch watching a nameless sitcom on TV. Beside him sat Yohji who idly smoked a cigarette, occasionally laughing at something that was happening on the screen yet somehow keeping the smelly stick in his mouth.

Wearily, Omi glanced back at his computer that still was unplugged. Even Aya had refused to go near the machine to try to retrieve the disk from the hard drive.

The youngest WeiB member shuddered at the thought of an insane Aya.

Or Ken…

Or Yohji…

_The system is evil._

That was what the creator of the Wing Zero had said.

_Evil._

Omi believed him.

Groaning Omi said, "Yohji-kun, isn't there anything else to watch?"

Yohji gave the boy a look and said, "Omi…you're a teenager for crying out loud…all teenagers love this show."

Omi sharply looked away and muttered under his breath, "Which says a lot about you."

"Did you say something chibi?"

Omi fumed, embarrassed how he blushed at that reference. But then of course he was acting like a child, so Yohji had a right to call him chibi…

Omi groaned. _But why this show?!___

Suddenly Ken was next to him, "Hey! I love this show! Make room Omi."

Omi blinked at Ken in horror. _Et tu Ken-kun?!___

Groaning again, Omi stood and allowed Ken full view to the television. Staring at his two friends he felt guilt stab at his soul as he remembered what he had said…

How he had believed that they would betray him…

And that he wanted to kill them.

All of them had stuck by him and comforted him when he had finally broken from the affects of the Zero System. Even Aya sat by him and helped him quell the tears and confusion. They were always there, whenever he needed them. They all even hesitated in killing the Takatori's when they discovered that he too was a Takatori…even Aya who had every reason to want them all dead, including Omi.

But they waited for Omi to come to terms about his family.

They were his friends. All of them.

_Even if they did watch stupid teenage sitcoms for airheads._

Omi glanced at Aya who sat at the table sipping some coffee. "Aya-kun, are you hungry? I can go get some pizza or something."

Immediately, Ken was by him, shoving paper money into his hand, "Double cheese with everything on it!" He ordered then leaped back to the couch, obviously still engrossed in the story of idiotic love.

_Those fools that make those stories know nothing of love…_

_Oka…_

"Omi,"

Omi snapped out of his dark thoughts and looked at Aya who was giving him a hard look.

"Are you sure your well enough to go out?"

Omi plastered a smile on his face and said, "Of course I am. Takes more than that to floor me, Aya-kun."

Aya shrugged and returned his attention to the paper. "Get two large, then. Same as Ken."

Omi grinned and looked at Yohji, knowing that there was no use asking the oldest member of WeiB for his choice of pizza toppings. He was about to turn away when he noticed something.

"Yohji no baka! Your getting ash on the couch!"

Yohji replied without taking his eyes off the screen. "I'll clean it during commercials."

Omi opened his mouth to object, but Aya cut him. "Just go, Omi. It'll be clean once you get back.

Omi nodded, and cast Yohji a scathing look before stomping to the door of the trailer. Omi was about to reach for the doorknob but froze. On the door was a square class window that they often used to glance at who was outside. What made Omi freeze was the red handprint on the glass.

"Aya-kun!" Gasped Omi.

Aya was immediately standing next to him, cold eyes staring at the red handprint. Then Aya snapped, "Yohji, Ken. Arm yourselves."

No questions asked, the sitcom forgotten, Yohji and Ken armed themselves and came to stand behind Aya. The TV could go to Hell if there was danger. Omi glanced back at all of them before nodding and flinging the door open.

No mugger stood there.

No Swartz.

No Shyryant.

No one stood before them to make trouble. That is, no one stood, but on the ground, bleeding was a Gundum Pilot.

Omi did not stop to think when he jumped out of the trailer and shook him, his hand immediately coming away smeared in blood. "He's hurt."

Ken hesitated then also joined Omi, both propping the unconscious boy into a sitting position.

"Aya…" Hissed Yohji. "He's a target. What do we do?"

"Aya! Yohji! Look at this!"

Both came out of the trailer and knelt by the younger men. Ken was holding the unconscious boy's head to the side revealing the sign of the cross that had been savagely carved into the boy's neck.

"Is he alive?" Demanded Aya, noticing the cuts on his face, especially around the right eye.

At his words, violet eyes snapped open and met his own. The boy gasped and tried to surge forward, panic obviously written all over his features. "Bastard! Where are they?!" he yelled, savagely kicking Ken to the side.

"No! Wait!" Cried Omi, trying to keep a grip on the wounded boy. "We're not going to hurt you!" Those words uttered were especially thrown at Aya, his large blue eyes obviously stating, _you'll have to go through me first.___

Omi's words seemed to clam the boy somewhat, yet he still was rigid in Omi's hands. The boy…Duo…glanced at them. "Good…found you…"

Yohji raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You were looking for us?"

"Had…no where…else to go…"

"Where are the others?" Demanded Aya.

"Aya-kun." Said Omi. "He's lost a lot of blood. We need to treat him now or he will die."

Aya stared at Omi, seeing the determination in those eyes…it was the same look he had given Aya when he demanded to be bait during the man hunts when they were targeting Takatori Hirofumi.

"Fine."

As Ken and Yohji carried the injured boy in, Aya and Omi got bandages and warm water ready. The Pilot sat quietly as his injuries were treated, ignoring how Aya stood apart from them, glaring.

Then the boy spoke. "It'd be a good time to ask me questions while I'm still conscious, that is."

"Your Duo Maxwell." Said Aya.

"In the flesh…or what's left of it."

Aya snorted. "You said you came here. Why? You know that we are supposed to kill you."

The boy turned a shade gray as Omi probed his shoulder. "Yeah…need…help."

Aya glanced at Duo's throat. The cross seemed to be giving Aya goose bumps. "Where are your friends."

The boy tried to shake his head, but Ken snapped, "Don't move."

"Don't know…we were attacked…that bastard psychopath cut me up and I was unconscious…when I woke up they were all gone. They must have taken them."

"They?" Asked Yohji, gently applying a wet cloth to the cuts around Duo's eyes.

"Who are 'they'?" Demanded Aya impatiently. He had to know.

"Can't…can't remember what they called themselves. But they were…they were four…they wanted Quatre…Quatre and Heero." Duo winced as Yohji started applying a healing salve on his face. "Dammit…they said that they wanted them cause of the Zero System…but they were weird. They…they used some sort of voodoo on us…had Heero and Trowa flying until Quatre told them to stop."

All four WeiB members froze as Duo continued. "I'm telling…it was like magic. Heero just felw into the wall and hung there like a stupid fly in a web! Then Trowa also went up, but Quatre told the kid that was doing it to stop…and they fell…the kid was all pissed, asking Quatre how he did it, but the leader…that one with the glasses started telling Quatre stuff…" The four remained unmoving allowing the injured boy to continue to babble. "He said that Quatre has powers…but y'see Quatre's my best friend, and I don't know anything about no powers…though Heero and Trowa often said that he could do things that we couldn't."

Duo paused, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, those freaks attacked. One easily knocked out Wufei and Trowa, while Heero ran with Quatre away from the kid and the guy with glasses. I ended up with the Psycho. Didn't even get a chance to hit the bastard before he got me down…"

Aya then saw something, a strange coldness that came into Duo's violet eyes. "Thought I was a little church boy…" Duo laughed. "Asked me some questions about God…said he wanted to make God suffer."

"Farefello!" Gasped Ken, his eyes becoming hard.

Duo looked at him. "That's him…his name…the Psycho…"

"Asked me why does God kill the good…why do they suffer…" Duo chuckled. "That's what I'd like to know." Then those violet eyes misted slightly and he whispered, "We fought in that stupid war…we saved the earth twice…we killed and were nearly killed…" He then latched his eyes onto Aya, as if Aya could answer all his questions. "We destroyed the Gundums…we swore never to kill or fight again…we were living in peace…so why is this happening?" The eyes continued to bore into Aya's. "I want my friends back…but I need help. Don't know where they are."

"You're injured." Said Aya. "There's nothing you can do."

Duo snarled suddenly. "I am a Gundum Pilot, Red. I've been through worse." He settled back. "Besides…those four Bastards are gonna get a visit from Shinigami."

He paused. "Swartz…those voodoo freaks. Yeah…Shinigami is coming for them."

Finally Duo closed his eyes, and in minutes he was asleep.

Omi, Ken, and Yohji looked at Aya.

Swatrz.

So they had survived, somehow, and by what Duo had said they had four Gundum Pilots with them.

And whatever the plans…they were no good for WeiB, Gundum Pilots, or the world.

_ _

* * *


	9. part 8

NOTES: This is the second time I write this part, so I am tad bit mad (actually I am furious). Ok...this section we discover what has happened to Heero and Quatre, and what _powers_ Quatre possesses. Two words: Poor Quatre. Plus a look to what Swartz has planned with him.

THE TARGETS

PART VIII

"Quatre."

What is this?

No…not again…

Where am I? Why am I here?

Where's my father? Where did he go?

No…leave me alone…it hurts…

I'm tired…I want to stop…

Let's stop…

Stop it!

I SAID STOP!

"Quatre!"

_"Quatre!"_

Father?

_I am here, it's alright_.

Father…I want to go home now…

_I am here; no one is going to hurt you, son. The Doctors just want to help._

I don't like them…they don't feel nice...

_"Quatre!"_

Please...take me home...I want to go home...

"Quatre!"

They don't feel nice, father...

I want to go home...

They don't feel nice...

They feel...

..._feel_...

"Quatre!"

..._evil_.

"Quatre! Wake up!"

Quatre gasped and snapped is eyes open to find familiar dark cobalt eyes staring down at him grimly.

_Heero...?_

Heero!

Quatre lurched up and cried out as a sharp pain erupted in his head. Gasping, he laid back down, slowly noticing that he was on a cold hard floor in a dark room.

"Where...where are we?" He managed to ask as a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned, he hadn't felt like this in a long time...

A very long time...

"Not so loud." Said Heero.

Quatre glanced up at him and noticed to his surprise that Heero was chained to the wall while he was not. Also, he noticed to his alarm that they were not alone.

_Him..._

The room was small and dark made of cold metal with no windows. The ceiling was low and hanging upside down like some bat was one of the men who had accosted them. The one with the scars...

_The mad one..._

Quatre made a choking noise as he forgot to breathe.

Heero looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

Quatre turned his head away from the monster and suppressed a shiver. "I...I can't move."

Heero grimaced and closed his eyes. "I wondered why they put him in here. Now I know why. They knew what kind of an effect he'd have on you."

Quatre let out a shuddery breath. "How about the others?" He asked.

Heero shook his head. "We are alone. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei are dead for all we know." He opened his eyes and looked down at Quatre. "Are they?"

Quatre sighed, "I...I hope not."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Quatre...are they alive?"

"How should I know?"

"You tell me."

Quatre shook his head anger creeping into his voice, "What is that supposed to mean? You think that I am with them?!"

Heero looked away, "No. I think you know more than you are sharing. You're withholding information, Quatre, and it's costing us all! It may have cost the other's lives."

Quatre lurched up, and managed to sit up, though his arms refused to move. His eyes that were usually calm and gentle, shone dark with anger. "We aren't Gundam Pilots anymore, Heero. This isn't a mission."

"Fine...then just tell me this: Are the others alive?"

"I don't..."

"You know something!" Barked Heero, turning on him, eyes flaring in burning anger and frustration. "You know something, Quatre! Tell me if our friends are alive! You know! I know you can do it, so don't try to deny it."

Quatre blinked, taken aback by Heero's anger.

"Tell me the truth."

Quatre sighed and shuddered. "I...I can't tell with...him there, Heero."

Heero sighed, seeming to relax and calm down a bit. "Then tell me what you know."

Quatre looked away. "Before...before I was overwhelmed...I tried to look for them and couldn't find them..."

"What does that mean?"

Quatre closed his eyes. "It usually means they are dead."

"Usually?"

Quatre took a deep breath and explained. "When people die there is nothingness, there is no consciousness in a corpse, therefore I can't tell anything. When a person is awake or asleep there is a consciousness of themselves...a feeling of themselves. I couldn't find anything from them, Heero."

"What if they are knocked unconscious?"

Quatre shook his head. "Unless they were so hurt that they loose themselves. Heero...I don't know if they are alive, but...I couldn't find Trowa because he was wounded and had lost his memories...so I just hope they're alright."

There was a long uncomfortable silence in which Quatre fidgeted, glancing from Heero to the floor, to the hanging monstrosity to Heero. "What are we going to do Heero?" He finally asked quietly.

Heero grunted and jerked at his chains, causing them to clank loudly. Quatre winced and looked at the monster that stirred slightly. The blond pilot cast pleading eyes toward Heero, silently begging him to be quieter.

Heero sighed and rested his head against the hard metal wall. "I've read reports of people like you...people with powers that others don't have."

Quatre looked at him, interested.

"Dr. J had me read some documents, incase one of my missions had dealings with one of you...I think the word was GT's."

Quatre nodded. "The gene."

"You were born with it?"

"Yeah." Replied Quatre. "It frightened father when it started showing when I was four. He took me to all these doctors and scientists, but non-could help. Even later, when I was with Instructor H, he couldn't figure out why I was born with the gene."

There was another long silence, but this time Heero broke it. "Why have you been concealing it?"

Quatre shuddered. "Let's just say that I have had bad experiences with people knowing about it."

"What can you do?"

Quatre smiled slightly. "I feel people's emotions. I can ward off other people's powers, like I was doing with that boy. I can also sometimes alter people's feelings and thoughts."

Heero's eyebrows shot up, and Quatre said hastily, "I hardly ever use it...only when it's necessarily."

"When did you last use it?"

Quatre thought for a moment. "I think yesterday when Duo and I were attacked. The red haired one was about to kill me and I told him to stop and put the feeling of wrongness and confusion in him, making him hesitate so that I could escape."

Heero said grimly, "Those are dangerous gifts, Quatre."

Quatre was about to reply when and image of a boy covered in blood came to him. Quatre hissed and plastered himself against the wall; eyes going to the man hanging from the ceiling whose golden eyes were now open and fixed on him.

_Little angel..._

Hatred...fury...agony...

_I want to make you bleed little angel..._

"Quatre?" Inquired Heero, seeing the man awake, and that Quatre who had gone gray with eyes wide and staring in terror at the man.

"S...s...s..."

_Let me hear you scream little angel..._

Acid that burns flesh...knives that cut limbs...nails that rip skin...eyes that shine in pleasure at the screams...

_Let God hear you scream..._

"S...st....s...."

"Quatre! Snap out of it!"

Children...the children were dead...all dead...someone had locked them in a room and burned it with them in it...He could hear their screams...

_Scream..._

A woman with a gentle face, but her hands were cut and bleeding..._mother_...

Walls bathed in blood and skin, crosses painted in crimson, the virgin whose tears trail red tracks down her face...

Dead...all would die...all would suffer...

_Scream..._

_Scream so that the heavens can tremble..._

_Scream..._

_So that God can suffer..._

Quatre screamed.

***

Nagi looked up from his computer at the sound of a terror-filled shriek that came from Farefello's punishment room. Beside him Schulrig cackled evilly and said, "Guess Farefello is awake."

Nagi snorted and asked, "What are we going to do now? We have the kid, but how are we going to get him to cooperate with us? He thinks we killed his friends." At this, he glared at Schulrig.

The German growled, "Watch it brat!"

"You were only supposed to knock them out, and say nothing. Instead you had to gloat and claim that you killed them. Sometimes I wonder if you're as crazy as Farefello!" Said the boy.

"Why are you so hot today? Got stood up?"

Nagi looked away, "Asshole."

There was another scream, followed by some shouting.

"Where's Crawford?"

"Why?" Asked the orange haired terrorist.

Nagi shut off the computer and stood. "Because, I know for a fact that Crawford wants the boy sane. If he stays in there too long he's going to loose it. I'm sure Farefello is having fun torturing the Empath."

Schulrig watched Nagi head toward the room. "What are you going to do? Save him?"

Nagi gave the man a dirty look. "I'm just going to get him out of there. He's helpless."

Schulrig gave the boy a malicious grin. "You didn't think so earlier when the boy was blocking all your powers. Actually, I don't think anyone's ever been able to thwart you like that...not even those old stupid geezers from Estet."

Nagi looked away. "I could have handled it myself." He snapped.

"Sure you could of." Laughed Schulrig. "Though it did look to me that you were wearing yourself out...plus I had to practically carry you cause you were so exhausted. I do believe that..."

"Shut up! Go bother someone else!" Shouted Nagi.

Schulrig whistled. "Someone's PMSing."

Nagi hissed angrily, but walked away as the German cackled and followed him. Once reaching the door, Nagi opened it and wasn't all that surprised to find the blond Empath lying in a small tight ball whimpering while his friend was yelling at him to calm down. Nagi looked at Farefello who had a manic grin on his face, obviously enjoying making the boy suffer.

"Farefello, quit it." He said, as Schulrig went over to Quatre and nudged him with his foot.

Farefello laughed deeply; "I am making God suffer. The little Angel's screams will have God shedding tears!"

Nagi said calmly, "He isn't an Angel of God, Farefello. He is a Fallen Angel and he will help us make God suffer. By fooling around with him you are making God happy."

Farefello grimaced, "I want God to suffer."

Nagi smirked. "Of course, but not with him." The boy looked back and watched as Schulrig hauled the dazed boy to his feet and practically carries him out of the room. Nagi was about to follow when he saw the dark haired boy staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Where are you taking Quatre?" Demanded the boy coldly.

"Actually, he is better off anywhere but here with Farefello. You should be thanking me." Said Nagi, also giving the boy a cold look.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "What is it that you want from him."

Nagi smiled grimly, "That's for our leader to explain. Relax while you still can. You should be worrying about yourself, not your Quatre. The Empath will be needed alive...as for you, once we get what we need you are of no use. Like your friends you will be killed." He turned to go, but paused and added, "And if you do escape, I'm sure WeiB will like to get their hands on you."

"WeiB?"

"The assassins." Nagi left him with that thought and shut the door, plunging him back into darkness and Farefello.

Nagi took a deep breath. He didn't want to admit it, but that boy's eyes promised death. He had the same look that WeiB had. Cold and calculating when they are given a job. Nagi found it ironic how even in the future, there would still be people like WeiB. Even in the future there would still be people who gave up everything to kill and protect like WeiB.

Nagi looked at the Empath, who was sputtering as Schulrig doused a cup of cold water on his face. Who would have thought that even in the future, people like us still existed.

Nagi grimaced. Nothing ever changed it seemed. The world was better off destroyed. The end was better than what awaited mankind.

_The end of everything._

_End..._

And the Little Empath was going to help them achieve it.

TO BE CONTINUED...0.0


	10. part 9

NOTES: Confusion, confusion….back to WeiB with the injured Duo…and where _are_ Wufei and Trowa? Schulrig does his job as a mind-reader…sort of, plus we get a look into what Nagi feels about the future…

THE TARGETS

PART IX

Duo groaned, pain lacing up his shoulder and neck. Though his whole body ached, and his neck was itching like mad, as well as stinging, he was aware of the arguing that was going on behind the couch he laid. He remembered little after loosing consciousness, only remembering shadowy figures that loomed over him. He even remembered once lashing out as his shoulder was prodded too roughly, followed by loud cursing and someone telling him gently that everything was okay…that he was safe.

_Yeah right._

He didn't understand how he could have been so stupid. He had gone to the assassins. The same guys that were out for his and the other pilots' blood. Duo was still aware of the bruises on his neck after nearing being chocked to death by the tall blond with the cool sunglasses. He was at their mercy now, the he had run right into the assassin's open arms like a little hurt child calling for his mommy.

_Baka yaru._

Duo hissed and slowly sat up, clutching his shoulder, and trying not to stretch his face too much, for his face was still stinging from when that psycho had decided to give Duo a new facial. Once up, he closed his eyes and continued to listen as the four assassins's argued his fate.

"Aya-kun, you know he's innocent. What are we going to do? Kill him for crimes that have not yet been committed, and won't be committed for god knows how many hundred of years?!"

"A mission is a mission, Omi."

"Uh…Aya, Omi has a point. And Swartz…"

"We'll deal with Swartz later. Right now our mission is to get rid of all the darkness."

"Someone is talking like a mindless robot."

"If you don't have anything to say Yoji, then leave!"

"Say that again, Aya. Please do…"

"Yoji-kun! Aya-kun!"

Duo could not help but grin as the sounds of scuffling reached him. So these guys were human.

"Omi! Out of the way! I'm going to teach that stuck up…"

"Aya, Yoji! For crying out loud your acting like kids."

"Ken's right, you guys!"

There was and uncomfortable silence, followed by the youngest one's voice.

"Aya, he's not even from our time. Who knows what would happen if we kill him. It could disrupt time and history as we know it. I've already contacted Kritker, and am waiting for a reply, so can't we just wait?"

_Kid's name is Omi…possible…actually… definite ally…_

"What would you do if we are still ordered to proceed with the mission?"

_Aya…Heero's ancestor for certain…stupid jerks…_

"I don't know." This was Omi, sounding disturbed.

"Would actually go against Kritker?"

_Ken…usually sides with Omi…_

"Lay off of him. Lets just relax, you all need cigarettes more than me…though you're still under age, chibi."

"Yoji-kun!!"

_Hehe…Yoji…a fella after my own heart…_

Duo groaned again and spoke out loud, his voice strained but still carrying his normal amused pitch, "Don't I get a say on what happens to me?"

"Your awake!" Omi cried, obviously excited and relieved.

_Reminds me of Quatre._

_Those guys took Quatre…and Heero…_

"How do you feel?" Asked the dark haired Ken.

Duo grimaced. "Like I've been in and out of a blender." He looked up at Aya who was leaning against the wall and glaring.

_Defiantly related to Heero…stiff jerks…_

Omi sat down beside him on the couch, his large blue eyes serious. "You were saying that the ones who attacked you called themselves 'Swartz'."

Duo nodded, and winced. "Yeah. There were four of them. Guy in a suit, the leader. The orange haired guy that took down Wufei and Trowa, the yellow-eyed Psychopath that cut me up, and this kid that was making Heero fly." He gave the boy assassin a sharp look. "Sounds like you know them."

It was Ken who answered. "We've had many dealings with them…non of them pretty."

"Bastards took Quatre and Heero." Hissed Duo. "Said they wanted to get information on the Zero System…" He paused when he saw them all stiffen. "Yeah, that one. And they wanted Quatre…said something about powers."

Aya demanded, "Does your comrade have powers?"

"I don't know! I mean, I knew he could do some things like knowing stuff, or understanding stuff…heck he understood Heero!" Duo raised his good arm and clutched his head. "The kid's my best friend, but I always thought he was just more perspective than the rest of us. But you should have seen him. He made that kid drop Heero and Trowa…" Duo knew he was babbling, but if he was going to get killed, he had every right to babble. "Quatre never said anything to me about no 'powers', but he was there…doing stuff. I could feel like this aura around him…" He trailed off and asked, "So are you going to kill me or not, make up your minds."

Aya's eyes narrowed and looked about to snap something at him, but Yoji said, "We're waiting for word from our superiors. Keep your pants on."

Duo laughed mirthlessly. "You have got to be kidding me! I am not going to stick around while my friends are probably being tortured. Once your stupid word comes give me a call. I ain't wasting my time here any longer."

He tried to stand but failed miserably, his feet refusing to function like they were supposed to. He glared at them all. "Look, at least go find my friends! They're your targets too! At least that way, whenever your stupid word comes in you have us all together."

"So that you could work together to escape." Said Aya coldly.

Duo gave the red haired assassin a disgusted look, "Your more of a jerk than Heero. At least Heero could go about doing stuff without holding his mommy's hand!"

"Stop it." Said Omi. "Calm down, your not helping things."

Suddenly, the door to the trailer burst open, causing all five inside to jump in shock and startlement. With a mighty yell, a mop wielding Wufei burst in, followed by Trowa who wielded two broken beer glasses.

"Let Maxwell go." Hissed Wufei.

Aya immediately dove for his Katana, but Trowa intersected him, flashing with amazing the sharp edges of the bottle to Aya's neck before the assassin could reach his weapon. "Don't move." Said the green-eyed boy coldly.

"Wufei! Trowa!" Cried Duo happily, his heart lifting at the sight of his friends alive and well. A disgusting aroma then reached the braided pilot and he gagged. "What died?"

Wufei kept his eyes trained on Ken, Yoji, and Omi as he snarled, "That dishonorable bastard threw us in a trash bin after he knocked us out. Move Maxwell, we've got to find Winner and Yuy."

"He's hurt." Said Omi suddenly. "He's not going to be able to 'move' anywhere for sometime."

This made the Chinese warrior hiss. Trowa said, "We are leaving with Duo, even if we have to carry him. We've learned long ago to stick together and that's what we're going to do. Get him, Wufei."

As Trowa continued to hold the infuriated Aya hostage, Wufei dropped the mop and came to stand over Duo, his eyes darkening in rage at the state the braided boy was. "They will pay dearly for this."

Duo grimaced as Wufei helped him stand. "Yeah…Shinigami is going to be knocking on their door…heh." He groaned and nearly collapsed.

Aya suddenly shouted. "No! Don't let them leave! Its obvious that they are willing to kill…"

"Shut up!" Shouted Duo, turning gray from pain. "You don't know anything!"

Aya's eyes violet eyes narrowed. "You were rebels who went against the government. Terrorists who killed thousands of people."

"It was war." Said Trowa his hand never wavering. "We were sent to Earth to stop those who would continue to use their political and military power to abuse the Colonies. We never waged war on the people, we waged war on those who promoted it."

"Innocents died." Countered Aya. "I read the reports. You all were terrorists, murderers. A darkness in the future that I want to blot out right now and here."

Duo snapped, "And what about you? You call us murderers, so what about you? You all are assassins, so I'm sure that because of you some innocent people got involved and even killed. Am I right? _Answer me!!"___

There was a long silence, and all four members looked away, their guilt evident. Duo took a breath. "The difference between us and you is the fact that it was war in our time. We fought for what we believed. We fought so that there could be peace."

Omi spoke, "We kill so that others don't suffer. We get rid of those that the government cannot or will not stop." The boy paused then added softly, "But innocents have gotten hurt…and yes…some died."

Yoji said, "So what do we do? You five are still on our hit list."

Ken sighed. "We wait."

Duo let our a groan, "Haven't you idiots been listening to me? We have no time, we need to get Heero and Quatre out now! What if those guys are getting the information they want about the Zero System."

Wufei said, "I won't allow them, not as long as I'm alive. No one will ever use that evil system."

Everyone in the trailer gave a startled jump when Omi's computer started beeping, and a white cross-flashed on the screen. Then Manx appeared on the screen. "WeiB. Abort mission. Kritker has decided to try to get these youths back to their own time and are already working on the machines. Your new mission is to get all five boys and protect them. Nothing must happen to them no matter what. Manx out."

There was a very long silence, in which everyone looked at the other. Duo then started to cackle, "I guess that settles it. Wu-man, put me down please."

Ken smiled at Yoji who shrugged his shoulders, obviously relieved. Omi looked at Aya, who still had the bottle shards pressed to his neck, Trowa wanting to the red-haired assassin to give him a sign of peace.

"Aya-kun…" Whispered the youngest assassin.

Aya ignored him and met impassive green eyes. "Truce."

Trowa smiled and stepped away, offering his hand to the tall assassin. "Truce."

Aya hesitated then took the offered hand, sealing it.

Duo hissed, "Wu-man…_pleaaaaasssseeee _put me down."

"Baka."

****************************

"**_Why you little…"_****__**

"Calm down."

**_"I'm going to rip your…"_**

"Stop raving and just do your job."

Schulrig faced matched the color of his hair…though actually from Nagi's point of view, the tall carrot haired terrorist looked to be turning blue. He _did_ look funny, curled on the floor, clutching his private parts.

Schulrig started to curse in German.

A sign that he was really…_rreeaallyy…_pissed, and wanting to shed blood.

Nagi sighed and gave the dark haired captive a withering look. "You shouldn't have done that. Now you made him mad."

The boy refused to look at him, actually he had his eyes closed, looking calm and almost serene. He acted as if he had not kicked Schulrig where it hurt…twice. Two blows that struck so fast Nagi had not seen the first blow.

Nagi looked at Schulrig who now had his eyes crossed and looked like he was in labor. "Want ice?"

Schulrig snarled and curled into a tighter ball.

This was frustrating. Crawford had called ordering Schulrig to get the information on the special weapon, but now it seemed that Schulrig wouldn't be walking straight for a week, let alone tear confidential information from the youth's mind.

Nagi could just simply torture him by throwing him around and crushing him with his powers, but thanks to that sniveling blond, that at the moment was wincing in sympathy for Schulrig, Nagi couldn't use them to touch the boy. And Crawford was no help, for the leader of Swartz had made it clear to keep the Empath away from Farefello.

Stepping over Schulrig's writhing body, Nagi grabbed a cell phone and dialed Crawford's number. The American immediately answered and said, "What happened? Schulrig is giving me a headache screaming in my mind."

"He got to close to the boy."

"The Empath?"

"No, the other one."

"Idiot. Tell him to try again."

"I don't think that's possible at the moment. He's hurt bad."

Silence, then Crawford let out an exasperated groan. "Get Farefello to carry him to his room…and Nagi, I don't have to repeat myself about the Empath."

Nagi rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And hung up. He gave the Empath a scathing look, which the blond boy totally ignored, and went to the punishment room. He easily unchained Farefello, who asked if he could go make God suffer, which Nagi snapped, "No."

Nagi got some satisfaction seeing the Empath turn pale at the sight of Farefello, but it was short lived once Schulrig was helped to his room (though he did swear to skin the dark haired pilot alive which made Farefello begin asking if he could torture the boy…which led to a lot of confusion and Nagi rushing the mad man back to the punishment room and locking the door). Nagi groaned and glared at the Empath, "You are more trouble than you are worth."

The blond boy blinked but said nothing. He sat quietly tied to a chair, as was his companion (with chains instead of rope, though they should have thought of chaining the boy's legs). "I still don't see what good are you in our cause."

The boy spoke, "I am not any good for your cause. I have no intension of cooperating with anything you say."

"Whatever." Sniffed Nagi. "You just wait till Crawford arrives. When he comes, we will get the information out of your friend, and you will work for us."

The boy was silent. "Why are you doing this?"

"The world has no future to look forward to. We are all doomed to repeat everything over and over. War, death, murder…everything. It also seems that there is no future for people like you and I." He gave the boy a hard look. "Or is there? Tell me Quatre, in the future, what do the people know of us, or has the world governments continued to hide us? Are we still experiments, Quatre?"

Quatre had gone pale at Nagi's words, his eyes downcast looking anywhere but at Nagi. The young Swartz boy's lips thinned and he said softly, "I thought so. There truly is no future to look forward to."

Quatre's head snapped up, "There is! There always is! What of other people's futures? Would you rip that away for your selfish wants?"

Nagi threw his head back and laughed a dry mirthless laugh of one who found nothing in the world to laugh at. "You truly are too much. Your naïve thoughts and hopes will only destroy you." He stopped laughing and sighed. "They will destroy you if you continue to walk around blinded by your 'hopes' and 'dreams'."

Heero suddenly spoke. "All people are justified to have those."

Nagi turned to the perfect soldier. "Even if they are a lie? I've learned long ago that lying to myself will never give me anything." He cursed. "You both are fools. Your like WeiB, they of all people have no futures yet they still go on, trying to protect others and trying to live on with lives that are already doomed."

Nagi yanked at his hair suddenly and whirled on Quatre. "Damn you! Why? Why haven't things changed?! Answer me?!"

Quatre stared at Nagi, facing the boy's anger and frustration with a calm demeanor. "I don't know."

The boy drew back and took a shuddering breath. "Tell me…tell me what they did to you?"

Quatre started, "What…?"

"Tell me about the future? How do they deal with people like…us?" Asked Nagi.

Quatre swallowed. "I…they…"

The boy looked away. "We still aren't categorized as human, are we? We must still be sub human, animals to be thrown into laboratories only to be experimented on."

_I am here; no one is going to hurt you, son. The Doctors just want to help._

Quatre shook his head at the memory. "They…they just don't understand…"

Nagi looked at him, "So, you have been caught."

Quatre shook his head. "No…no…not caught. My father took me to…them."

Nagi's eyes narrowed. "What a betrayal."

Quatre looked at the boy angrily. "Not a betrayal. A mistake. He thought they could help me…but…"

_Where's my father? Where did he go?_

_No…leave me alone…it hurts…_

_I'm tired…I want to stop…_

_Let's stop…_

_Stop it!_

_I SAID STOP!_

Nagi seemed to sense Quatre's growing distress. "So what happened in the end?"

Quatre swallowed. "He took me back home and had the professors arrested for malpractice." Quatre looked expectantly up at Nagi from where he was tied. "People need time. Change happens through time, and it could take centuries, but people need a chance and I am fighting for that."

"We all are." Whispered Heero. "And we won't stop fighting. Even if the wars are over, there are still battles that have yet to be fought."

Nagi was silent, and would have said something when there was the sound of clapping behind him. The young telekinetic turned around and found Crawford standing at the doorway, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Cr…Crawford."

The leader of Swatrz entered and looked down at Nagi. "Things look in order. How are our guests?"

Nagi looked away, knowing that any false word from him will cause the man to strike him. Crawford barely ever touched him, but when he did, it hurt. More emotionally that physically. Crawford was the closest thing to a father figure to him, and he didn't want to disappoint the man.

"Hai."

Crawford nodded and said, "Good. Schulrig got too close did he?" He looked at Heero who sat erect, not even looking at the man. "So, what did you do?"

Heero closed his eyes and replied in a cold and controlled voice, "Come closer and I'd be glad to show you."

Crawford smirked. "Enjoy yourself while you can, boy. Once Schulrig is back on his feet, he won't make the same mistake twice."

Heero said, "He doesn't have to make he same mistake."

Crawford paused, looking at the cold and stiff boy for a moment. Then he smiled, "Fine then." He then turned to Quatre who looked just as cold as Heero if a little pale. "I apologize for your treatment till now, Quatre Winner. Don't worry though, soon you'll have all our undivided attention."

Quatre looked at him, his eyes cold with anger. "What do you want from me?"

Crawford's smirk was infuriating as he leaned forward, causing Quatre to shirk back. "You are a very strong Empath, aren't you, Quatre Winner? You are very strong in that you can cause even the strongest of us, like young Nagi here, struggle to use powers that we were born with."

Nagi, who had been silent, sat down on a chair, watching the young blonde's face contort in confusion and growing fear. Why did Crawford have to take so long?

"You are capable of making people believe and feel differently than they really do. Oh, Schulrig can make people do things, but that is when he is controlling their minds. No, you are different, you make people truly believe. Like Nagi, he's still under your little spell, isn't he?"

"What?!" yelled Nagi, shocked. "I am not! Crawford, I've had my shields up since the battle, how…"

"As I said, Quatre is a strong Empath. In all our records there hasn't been an Empath as strong as you, did you know that Quatre Winner?"

Nagi, infuriated looked at Quatre, who looked shocked and disturbed at Crawford's revelation. He was _not_ under Quatre's influence! He couldn't be!

Crawford continued, if noticing Nagi's rising anger he ignored it, keeping his focus on Quatre. "If you wanted to, you could have had Nagi freeing you as soon as you were free of Farefello's madness. You could have had quite an ally."

"I would never do that." Whispered Quatre. "I would never abuse my powers so."

"Yet you were slowly and gently leaking your influence, trying to gain Nagi's friendship and cooperation." Crawford laughed and drew away. "Foolish boy, Nagi is Swatrz and will always be Swatrz."

Quatre suddenly yanked at his bonds angrily, "_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"_ He shouted, eyes blazing.

Crawford looked at the boy approvingly. "You who can change, control, and manipulate the feelings and minds of others. You are very valuable to our cause. There is no future, Quatre Winner. Man has nothing look forward to other than wars, death, and suffering. Even in your time, in the future when man expands civilization to space, history continues to repeat its gross and pathetically sad story."

"There is peace in the future." Said Quatre.

"How long do you think that will last. Nothing can stay the same forever. Change occurs, and when that happens there will once again be strife, hatred and violence."

"You…" Quatre frowned. "What do you intend to do? What can you accomplish with me and the Zero System?"

Crawford smiled. "The world must end sometime, Quatre. There is nothing for us now or in the future. It must end."

Heero suddenly whispered. "You're crazy."

Quatre shook his head, "Wait…I don't…"

Crawford reached suddenly, curling his hand around the back of Quatre's neck and forcing the boy to look straight up into his eyes. "For the end to come the world must be in chaos. The Zero System installed in computers around the world will help us achieve that, and your powers will help us in swaying the masses to do what we bid. High officials and the like cannot be reached by a mere system, Quatre, they need a little bit more help."

Quatre gaped his face going ashen and unhealthy as Crawford let him go. The man started to walk away, Nagi following him, but Quatre shouted suddenly, "I would kill myself before I do it!"

Crawford laughed out loud, "That, isn't an option. Get some rest, both of you. You're both going to need it." And he left shutting the lights and plunging them into darkness.

But before the lights were put out, Quatre had looked to Heero, hoping to find some solution, some plan…anything. Instead he saw something he had not ever seen before in those cold cobalt eyes.

Fear.

TO BE CONTINUED…. I am evil.


	11. part 10

NOTES:Ok, let the action slowly begin:WeiB and the three Gundam Pilots start making plans, while Schulrig gets revenge, and Quatre uses some of his powers with dire consequences…(pg-13 for violence and blood)some OOC on Quatre and Heero (though Heero not that much).

THE TARGETS

PART X

"You are absolutely not leaving me behind!"

That was the angry wail of Duo once Aya, Trowa, and Wufei had announced that he wasn't going to accompany them on their rescuing mission.

"You are injured." Ken told the wounded boy, trying his best to calm the braided pilot.

"I have had worse injuries and still gone on to fight!You have no right!"Yelled Duo, yanking his arm away from Omi who had tried to restrain him.

Wufei glared at the American."Maxwell, you will only be jeopardizing the mission."He said bluntly. 

Duo focused all his frustration and anger on the Chinese boy."Since when have I ever jeopardized a mission, Chang?!"He spat."I always came through no matter what the injuries.No matter how many times OZ beat the shit out of me, I still came through!I came through for you, I came through for the Colonies, I came through for Earth, and dammit all I will come through for Heero and Quatre!"

Yoji scratched his head, commenting to a concerned Ken, "Sheesh.These kids need a smoke more than Aya!"The tall blond shut his mouth when he received twin violet glares.One from a certain red head, the other from an enraged God of Death.

Omi, seeing the determination in Duo's eyes, looked to Trowa and Aya."What if he accompanies me?I'm not going to be going near any close range action."

Trowa seemed to consider this, but Aya said, "No."

Duo surged forward, causing both Ken and Omi to gasp and pull the boy down before he opened more of his wounds."Listen you red-haired Heero 'I am the boss of everything and everyone' wanna-be, you have no right to order me around!I'll go with the kid if it makes you all feel better,"He ignored Omi's heated look at being called 'kid'."But like it or not, Red, I'm coming."

"Calm down, Duo."Said Trowa."Its true, we had no right to make the decision.You are capable injured or not like the rest of us."

Duo relaxed.

"But you have to stay away from the fighting.You are no use to us dead, and I for one do not want to return home to tell Hilde that you threw away your life."

Duo hissed, "If it's trying to save my friends then its not throwing away my life."He looked at Wufei who was still scowling, unconvinced."Hell, Wufei, you'd be putting more of a fight than me if you were the one hurt!And you _know I'm telling you the truth."_

Yoji, dropped his cigarette into a cup and looked at Aya."Well, Aya.He's got me convinced.What about you?"

Aya looked away, his silent agreement to the majority.

Duo smiled smugly, _Icy bastard.Can't wait to see Heero and him enter a glaring contest._

_ _

There was a knock on the door, and everyone tensed, prepared for attack.Aya nodded to Omi who went to the door and cracked it open.

"Manx!"

It was the red haired Kritiker agent."Omi."She smiled in greeting and entered, her sharp green eyes immediately assessing the scene.After a moment she nodded her head and held out a folder to Aya who took it.

Aya looked at it, with Trowa at his side."Its Swartz current hideout."He said.

Manx nodded and smiled."I believe all…seven of you are in?"

"Eight, Lady."Said Duo."I'm going."

Manx nodded accepting Duo's words immediately, as if it was expected."I would advise you all do your homework now and get ready as soon as possible.The longer those two are with Swartz, the more chance Swartz will get what they want."

"Woman,"Said Wufei suddenly.He wasn't looking at Manx, when he said, "Why do these men want Quatre.We understand that they want Heero because Quatre has these…powers that won't allow them to get the information they want on the Zero System.But what do they want with Quatre's powers?"

Manx smirked and went up to the Chinese boy, coming to stand right before him, something twinkling in her emerald eyes."Swartz is a terrorist organization that intends to send the whole world into chaos.Each member has special powers that they were born with."Aya handed her the folder, and from it Manx pulled out four photos."Brad Crawford is the leader.He can see the future."

Wufei met her gaze in for the first time in shock."A seer?"

She nodded."Schulrig is a telepath, and mind reader and manipulator.He can sometimes, depending on a persons will, control their minds for a short time."

Trowa's one visible eye narrowed."That was how he was able to dodge our attacks.He read our minds."

Wufei's face darkened."That is dishonorable."

Manx seemed amused by the comment and continued, "Farefello…he is an expert in fighting, and is immune to pain yet a master in causing pain."She glanced at Duo who was pale and looking down at his hands, his violet eyes haunted."He has a thing for going after anyone affiliated to a church in anyway."

"Psychotic bastard."Hissed Duo.

Ken and Omi nodded, both having seen Farefello's handiwork close and personal.

"Finally, Nagi Naoe.He is the youngest but the one with most of the power. He is almost untouchable unless he is caught completely off guard and knocked out immediately.He is a telekinetic."She looked at Trowa."I believe that you felt his power?"

Trowa nodded, green eye glittering dangerously, his thin lips in a straight pale line.

Manx turned back to Wufei, leaning close and smirking at the immediate blush that came to Wufei's cheeks."Beside the mission, I heard that you believe woman are inferior…"

Wufei let out a small cry and she moved even closer and scrambled away from the lady in red."W…woman!I am engaged!"He shouted.

This caught all of the occupant's attention.

"Engaged?"

"But…he's just a…"

"Wu-man you lucky dog!"

"…"

"Congratulations Wufei.Give Sally Poe my good wishes when we get back."

"Are you crazy!!!"

Wufei, completely red stared wide-eyed at Yoji, the tall blond man almost livid."You…you're a kid!When are you going to enjoy yourself?How many women have you been with?Do even know what commitment is?!"

Wufei stiffened and said coldly, "She will be my second wife."

If it were humanly possible, Yoji's jaw would have touched the ground.Omi covered his mouth to hold in a chuckle, Ken blushed and stared in awe at Wufei, Manx continued to smirk, Trowa watched with a small smile on his face, and Aya remained impassive.

Yoji blinked and drew back."Okaaaaay.So…what happened to your first wife.Did she divorce you?"

Wufei turned away and stalked, stiff back toward the door of the trailer."I refuse to be subjected to this…this…babble!I will go outside and meditate on the oncoming mission."When he slammed the door, all the windows shook with the force of it.

"Touchy."Said Yoji.

Trowa sighed."He has every right."

"Oh?"

"His wife was killed in the war."

The silence was deafening, the light mood gone leaving every single person with thoughts of lost ones and those who had been hurt.

Aya then spoke, his voice seeming to echo in the silence."Let's get ready."

Schulrig looked down with hooded eyelids, cleaning his hands with a white cloth then throwing it over his shoulder carelessly.

The cloth was smeared with blood.

"Stoppit!Enough!"

Schulrig didn't even look back as he went to his knees, looming over his captive."You hear that?Your little friend wants me to stop."He reached down and dug his hand into the dark thatch of brown hair, yanking the bloodied face up."So, little shit, should I stop?"

Cobalt eyes opened to a slit, still glittering with murderous fury.

Schulrig laughed."I believe that is impossible.You can't kill me three times.You'll have to be content with choosing one method of murder, brat."

"Schulrig…"

The orange haired German looked back at Crawford's annoyed face."Stop playing and get the information.I want him gone."

Schulrig's grin was absolutely without mirth when he said, "Oh…we've only just begun…"He looked back at Heero and yanked harder at the boy's hair."We're far from over…"

Quatre, who had remained tied to the chair the whole time yanked harshly at the ropes that held him, his wrists were already raw, torn and bleeding.When Schulrig had awoken after only two hours of rest, the man wasted no time in launching himself on Heero.He beat Heero while he was still chained, and when sure that Heero was too disoriented to fight back, unchained him and kicked the boy, unfazed at the sickening sounds of boned cracking and breaking.

Nagi suddenly said coldly, "Your fun will only end once he's dead."

Schulrig smashed Heero's head on the floor, and Quatre looked away as more blood stained the floor."I don't have to stop having fun once he's dead, Nagi."Schulrig stood and with a snigger he pushed Heero over onto his back and placed his shoed foot onto Heero's throat pressing down.Heero's eyes flew open and his scrapped and bruised hand raised and clutched at the foot, weakly trying to remove it.Schulrig smirked as he read the pain and anger that came from Heero's mind."Yes…even dead I can still continue my fun.Do you think Farefello will consider cannibalism?"

"NO!"Shouted Quatre in panic.He knew that Schulrig actually meant every word.

Nagi made a face."You're sick!"

Crawford snapped irritable."Just get the information before youknock him so hard that he forgets it!"

Schulrig shrugged and removed his foot and leaned down, and grabbed Heero's face roughly.He frowned in concentration as he started the delicate process of getting through Heero's mental guards, taking getting ready to take pleasure as he contaminated every hope and dream… 

_Peace…_

_ _

_Relena…_

_ _

_Family…_

_ _

_Friends…_

# Home…

Every fear and nightmare….

_War…_

_ _

_Death…_

_ _

_Gundams…_

_ _

_Zero System…_

_ _

_Blood…_

Schulrig was jittery in excitement.Heero's emotions were just as delicious as Omi's had been…this was going to be exhilarating…

Quatre gasped as he sensed Schulrig start intensifying his powers.Heero's eyes had immediately snapped wide, his pupils dilated till hardly any blue showed, his mouth open wide as if to scream yet nothing coming out.

Quatre knew…

He knew all too well what Schulrig was doing…

Schulrig was raping Heero's mind.

Quatre shut his eyes and focused all his thoughts on Schulrig, nearly recoiling at the maddening anger and hatred that he felt when he did so.He had to stop this from continuing…

Nagi noticed Quatre first, not enjoying the sight of a boy he had considered quite strong for a normal boy being pounded into nothingness."Wha…"

He never got a chance to voice his curiosity as he was nearly knocked over by a wave of pain.He gasped and stumbled, bringing up his barriers to block out the immense power that was coming out of Quatre like a hurricane.

Schulrig screamed and staggered to the ground rolling around and clawing at his chest, as if trying to pull something off him.

Heero crumbled to the floor unconscious, his features relaxed and free of pain.

From within the punishment room, Farefello's maniacal laughter could be heard.

Then it was gone.

Schulrig lay on the ground, a trembling mass of agony that was gone but still throbbed in its memory.

Nagi clutched his head, a headache forming.

Crawford, whose shields and barriers had been impenetrable the whole time, strode over to a gasping and slightly shivering Quatre, and struck him.

When he hit him again, his hand was bloody.

Schulrig let out a hoarse moan.

Crawford grabbed Quatre's bloody chin and raised it, looking down coldly at the youth."You've just earned yourself some punishment, Quatre.You should have let Schulrig do his job and spared yourself the pain."

And Quatre did something he never expected he'd ever do to anyone.

He spat in Crawford's face."Go to Hell."He whispered. 

Crawford calmly drew back, removing his glasses and cleaning them with a cloth he pulled out of his pocket, then wiping the bloody spittle from his face.His features still calm and cold as marble, he took hold of the back of Quatre's neck with one hand and untied him with the other.He pulled Quatre off the chair and threw him to the ground.

When Quatre started to get up, Crawford brought his foot down on Quatre's back savagely.Quatre cried out in spite of himself.

"Crawford…"Started Nagi, afraid that like Schulrig, Crawford had lost his temper and was going to kill the boy.

Crawford said, "Nagi, go untie Farefello and hold the door open."

Nagi immediately obeyed, knowing well that even if Crawford didn't show it, the man was deadly mad and wanting someone to suffer.

Quatre heard this and gasped, "No…" 

Crawford kicked him in the ribs, not hard enough to break something but hard enough to make Quatre bite his tongue.Once Nagi reappeared holding the door open, Crawford reached down and hauled Quatre by the blouse he wore.

Quatre fought back, trying to elbow the man but was blocked.Then he aimed a back kick at the kneecap but was also blocked.Crawford pushed Quatre forward again and let go, sending the boy sprawling in front of the punishment room.

"You couldmake this easier for both you and your friend, Quatre."Crawford suddenly said, his voice almost gentle and sympathetic.

Quatre shuddered and looked up at his tormentor.

"Save your friend, Quatre.He's already gone through so much pain already.Save yourself from what awaits you in that room with Farefello.Simply tell us about the Zero System.Don't hold back anything and we will let Heero go free."

Something flashed in Quatre's teal colored eyes.Those eyes that were usually gentle and filled with emotion turned hard and just as cold as Crawford's.Cut lips stretched into a cold malicious smile, and Quatre spoke, his voice hard yet tired at the same time, "You would have me betray the world to save my friend…"

Those eyes closed and his thin shoulders began to shake in silent laughter."Crawford…you are a fool."

Nagi shivered, remembering Crawford telling him that once, Quatre had gone crazy due to the Zero System and had gone out and killed.Could this be what remained of the boy who had done that deed…could that person still exist…?

Crawford also looked shocked at this reaction, but then composed himself."He will die."

Quatre's eyes opened, now back to normal, his eyes sorrowful as they strayed over to his fallen comrade."He'd never forgive me if I did."He paused, "I'd never forgive myself."

Crawford snagged Quatre's arm and yanked him viciously to his feet then sent him stumbling into the punishment room, only to be caught by Farefello's pale arms.

"The little Dark Angel hasn't been behaving," Chanted the madman in a sing song voice."Perhaps the Dark Angel needs to scream a bit…"

Crawford grabbed Nagi and slammed the door, shutting away the scene.

Nagi looked up at the man and asked, "What…"

Crawford frowned."I don't know."

"Could it be the Zero System?"Asked the boy.

Crawford's frown deepened, then he looked at the broken body of Heero Yuy."It seems the system is more complicated than anyone imagined."

Nagi fell silent, he too looked at Heero then at the still moaning Schulrig who had been completely ignored.A thought suddenly accrued to him."What did he do to Schulrig?It was so strong that it nearly knocked me down and it wasn't even aimed at me!"

Crawford pushed his glasses up with a finger and said stiffly, "He channeled all the pain that his friend had ever felt, combined it with his own and I believe pain from your past, since your shields were down, and shoved them into Schulrig's body."

Nagi's eyes widened."You mean…"

"Every pain that you, him, and his friend had ever felt was directed onto Schulrig."

"But…  
  


"It was real.Schulrig would have died in less than a minute had the boy not pulled it back completely when he did."

There was a silence, and Nagi went over to Schulrig with Crawford.Both started to lift the traumatized man when they paused to listen…

Quatre was screaming.

TO BE CONTINUED…I _am evil!_


	12. part 11

NOTES:Ummm…don't wanna give away too much.Mission Rescue has started, but are Heero and Quatre still alive?Read!Read!Read!(I am almost finished with this story…I'm guessing maybe three to four more parts!!!!!!)::dances around alone then is joined by WeiB and Gundam boys:J

This part is kind of shorter than the rest, but I had to stop it where I did.

THE TARGETS  
PART XI

"Why do I always end up doing all the work?!"Groaned Omi, eerily noticing that the whole scene was quite familiar.

Lying on his stomach beside him was Duo, staring down through the bars down at the seemingly empty room, who winced as he knocked his shoulder on the side of the vent."Damn it, where are they?Is this even the right place?!"Hissed the impatient braided boy.

Omi whispered, "Kritiker has never been wrong."

Duo gave him a heated look."They were wrong about us."

Omi gave Duo a heated look of his own.Omi nearly groaned as he went back to his small lab top, trying to hack into Swartz's seemingly perfect security system (the only proof that Swartz was even there).Both youths had been lying in the air vent for nearly two hours and still had not seen a singly person…though a rather large rat had scurried across the room below them.Five times Aya had contacted them, demanding to know what the delay was.

Omi glanced at Duo, his fingers continuing to hit silent keys.Duo's hands were clenched into fists that were shaking slightly."Duo?"

Duo looked at Omi."This has to be the wrong place."

Omi shook his head, "But Kritiker…"

"Screw Kritiker!"Snapped Duo."They're not God."The bristling boy started to slide his way back the way they had come."This isn't the place."

Omi reached and grabbed his arm."Duo, wait.We have to be patient…"When Duo opened his mouth to object Omi smiled reassuringly."Listen, you trust your friends with your life, right."

Duo looked at him then nodded.

"I trust Kritiker.If not them my friends."

Duo looked away and back down to the room."Can't we just go down there yet?"

Omi shook his head, "The security system is still functional."

Duo looked over to the small screen and smiled ruefully."That's old.Try this…"Reaching over, Duo typed in a sequence of numbers then pressed ENTER.

Omi gasped as he was able to gain access to the security system."How'd you know?"

Duo shrugged and said, "Just do your thing.I'm tired of waiting."He looked down and whispered softly, "I'm tired of all of this."

Omi said nothing giving Duo some space to get out of his depression.Omi didn't blame him.Lost, wounded, and hunted, all five had every reason to be depressed.Omi smiled suddenly and said, "Systems shut down."

Duo's violet eyes that had been as dark as his mood suddenly glittered with deadly excitement."Lets check things out."

Omi nodded and took out his communicator."Abyssinian, this is Bombay.We're checking things out."

"Is the security down?"Came the slightly static reply.

"Hai."

"Fine.You go alone.Duo waits and covers your back.Abyssinian out."

Duo opened his mouth to protest, but Omi shut him up by handing him his crossbow."Do you think you can handle this?"

Duo looked at the seemingly archaic and medieval weapon for a moment."You've got to be kidding me."

Omi closed his eyes and sighed, praying that he wasn't going to regret this."Just don't shoot me and we'll be fine."

Duo's face split open to a wide grin."Don't worry buddy.I ain't wasting ammunition on you.Gotta save it for those four bastards."

Surprisingly, Omi felt a little relief at the boy's words.With a nod and an encouraging smile the young WeiB assassin opened the hatch to the vent and jumped down, landing silently on his feet, a dart ready in his hand.When nothing came charging at him, Omi looked up at the vent just as Duo had securely shut it again.

Swallowing, Omi started to investigate…

"What is taking so long?!"Hissed Yoji, pulling out his fourth cigarette.

Wufei made a disgusted face as the cigarette was lit and smoke drifted toward him.He swatter at the ethereal wisps with his hand and glared at the tall blond."You have every right to destroy your life, but must you contaminate my lungs as well?!"

Yoji gave the Chinese youth a lanky smile."What?Don't you have cigarettes in the future?"

Wufei growled._This man was a specimen of the past?!"You could at least stand away over there.It is called courtesy."_

Yoji couldn't suppress a laugh."I call it smoking before killing.Relaxes my nerves."

Nerves?Nerves?!

Wufei nearly barked a mocking laugh."You have no idea what nerves are."Said the boy.

Ken, who had been watching silently the whole time raised a peaceful hand."Quiet.Both of you grow up."

Yoji shrugged and Wufei glowered, muttering under his breath about incompetent foul breathed fools with smoke for brains.

Ken coughed, covering his mouth to conceal a traitorous smile that was tugging at his lips.The young man looked up at the dark sky, wondering why he had to be grouped with Yoji and Wufei.

Why did Aya have to be paired up with the sane and quiet one?

And what was taking so long?!

"I have a bad feeling."

Aya looked at the green eyed boy crouched next to him, but said nothing.

Aya also had a bad feeling.

This rescue mission was not going to be easy.

Heero groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.His body was one large ball of agony.He was accustomed to pain, but after nearly a year of peace, no gundams, and a growing romance between Relena and him, he was getting soft.

Heero opened his eyes, waiting patiently as his eyes started to sting and burn from the bright light that shone above him.Then he lifted his head a little and looked at himself.

He looked like Hell.

He felt like Hell.

Some one was going to go to Hell.

Some orange haired German was the first person that came to his mind.

Heero closed his eyes and grimaced as he was able to sit himself up.Judging from the searing pain in his chest, Schulrig had broken some of his ribs.Heero lofted his hand and sharply reset his dislocated thumb.

_Still got it._

Heero raised his hand and touched his face, cut and swelling, broken nose which he set.He ran both hands gentle through his hair, assessing the damage.

Bumps and cuts…no concussion.

Finally Heero looked around at his surroundings.He was in a white room with no furniture or windows.Only a rusty looking doorknob gave a little color to the room.

Suddenly the white door flew open and the tall figure of Crawford came in.

Heero did not move, his icy cobalt eyes glued onto the man, daring him to do his worst.

His…worst…

Heero suddenly had to repress a shiver as his memories brought him back to what Schulrig had been doing to him.He remembered searing pain in his head, and mocking dark laughter that echoed in his head as the few memorable memories he had were tainted with darkness and blood, his nightmares coming to destroy all he held dear…

"You are awake. You take pain almost as well as Farefello."Said the American.

Heero swallowed the bile that threatened to rise, shoving the memories into a dark chamber of his brain that would be dealt with later.He had more important things to worry about."Where's Quatre.What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Heero remained silent.

Crawford shrugged and was about to shut the door when a weakened cry drifted in.

It was Quatre.

Heero suddenly lunged for the open door, but Crawford had Seen that this was going to happen and shut the door quickly and back handed Heero once the boy attacked him.Crawford sneered at the young Wing Pilot. It was pathetic how these boy's kept on trying to thwart him even though they were beaten.

"What are you doing to him?"Demanded Heero angrily, straightening himself and swallowing down his anger.

Crawford leaning tauntingly against the door his arms crossed against his chest."Quatre used his powers against Schulrig and nearly killed him."

Heero blinked.Quatre…using his powers…to kill…

Crawford said, "He's with Farefello right now."The man paused and added, "He refused my offer to save your life."

Heero crossed his bruised and cut arms and said coldly, "Of course."

"Your not surprised?"

Heero said, "I know Quatre.He had his reasons and I believe and trust the decisions he makes."

For a moment, anger and frustration showed on Crawford's face, but it was in a second it was gone.It would seem that Crawford was getting impatient."Tell me about the Zero System."

Heero closed his eyes and made his body relax, ignoring the question."You are wasting your time with us.You won't succeed in getting anything out of either of us."

Crawford suddenly laughed."You truly believe that?"He demanded in contempt."Quatre won't be able to protect you forever.Schulrig is already on his feet, and in an hour he'll finish what he started.Did your training involve blocking out mind probing?"

Heero stiffened.

Crawford sneered."I didn't think so."He took a step forward."Once we're done with you we're throwing you back out, and we'll see how long you can survive with WeiB after you.As for Quatre…he won't be able to fight all alone.He break, and when he does our mission would be complete."

Heero did not open his eyes or speak, but his body was as tense as his mind.He had no way of protecting himself from Schulrig.And even if Quatre was strong, he was still human and there was a breaking point for everyone…

To protect the Colonies Heero had self-destructed…would he do that again…?

Heero did not notice Crawford leaving him.

# Self-destruct…

_ _

# Will I still be able to do it…

_ _

_Will Quatre be able to do it…_

_ _

Duo nearly gasped at the sound of footsteps.Holding his breath, he brought the crossbow up and loaded it.Violet eyes intense, he watched the room below him…

And nearly cried out as Farefello appeared, carrying a small bloody burden over his shoulder…

It was Quatre!

Duo aimed the weapon, trying to get a clear shot of the psychotic albino, but Quatre's limp body was in the way.

The pilot of Deathscythe nearly bit his tongue when another figure came.

It was Schulrig.

"Is he dead?"Asked the German.

"No…he couldn't scream anymore."

Duo shuddered and swallowed the rage that was threatening to make him scream and attack.

Schulrig looked annoyed."Is he still sane?"

"Of course."

Schulrig smiled, and Farefello dumped the broken body onto the ground.

Quatre let out a small whimper.

Schulrig knelt down and grabbed the blonde's hair.Duo hissed as he got clear view of Quatre's battered face.Farefello had used his knives on the boy.His cheeks and neck were covered in them, some deep, some light.On his forehead was a burn that said 'Hell'.His blouse's color was no longer distinguishable, it was almost black from the amount of blood.

# Bastard…he's going to pay…he's going to…

_ _

Schulrig suddenly stiffened and looked up straight at where Duo was hiding.

# SHIT!!!!!!!!

_ _

Schulrig laughed and let go of Quatre's hair and said to Farefello."Oi…you're little church boy is up in that vent, Farefello."

# HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!

_ _

Amber soulless eyes met his.Duo jerked back, pulling the crossbow with him as he crabbed his small communicator and called frantically."I've been discovered!They're here!!"

Duo yelled into the communicator as he was nearly skewered by a blade that came straight threw the metal, followed by a hauntingly familiar maniacal laughter and a soft hissing whisper, "Come back, Child of God, come back and let me hear you scream…"

Omi nearly had a heart-attack when Duo's frantic call came to him from the receiver in his ear, followed by Farefello's laugh…

This was not good…

Wufei, Yoji, and Ken nodded at each other and went in…all knowing that their plan was shot, but they still had to go on with the mission…

Trowa and Aya looked at each other in alarm at the call.

"Do you think we can still pull this off?"Asked Trowa quietly.

Aya pulled drew his katana. "Failure means death in WeiB."He said.

Trowa sighed and loaded his gun.He had hoped to never hear those dark words again.

# **Hush…do you feel that…?**

_ _

_I feel it…but I don't …_

_ _

## Gently, now.Be gentle Quatre…

_ _

_It hurts…_

**_ _**

**_What is it…?_**__

_ _

_Its is darkness…yet filled with light…_

_ _

## What is it…?

_ _

_It is despair…yet filled with hope…_

_ _

## What is it…?

_ _

_It is silent…yet filled with thoughts…_

_ _

## What is it…?

_ _

_It is fear…yet filled with courage…_

_ _

## Do you feel…?

_ _

_Yes…I know what it is…I…_

_ _

_I know who they are…_

_ _

# Duo…darkness and light…

_ _

_Heero…despair and hope…_

_ _

_Trowa…silent and thoughtful…_

_ _

_Wufei…fear and courage…_

_ _

_I feel them…all of them…_

_ _

_All of them are here…_

_ _

_They are all alive…_

_ _

# Get up Quatre!Get up!They're calling me!

_ _

_Wake up!Don't fail them again…not again!_

_ _

_They're calling me…_

_ _

_I must get up!_

_ _

_I must…_

_ _

To BE CONTINUED….That's it…I really am evil.


	13. part 12

NOTES: Ok…::grins:: the action continues

NOTES:Ok…::grins::the action continues!What's going to happen to Duo?Is Heero going to really kill himself?Will Quatre regain consciousness, and if he does…how sane will he be after being tortured and into the mind of Farefello?Will WeiB and the two Gundam boys be able to help, or will they too fall victim to Swartz? 

And don't I sound like a cheesy commercial…

READ READ READ!!!!!!

_ _

This is going to be a long chapter!

** **

**THE TARGETS**

**PART XII**

_"I don't want to go to the doctors.I'm not sick."_

_ _

_"I know that, but the doctor's will be able to help you with your…condition."_

_ _

_"How?"_

_ _

_"They'll run some tests to see exactly what that little mind of your can do, then they'll help you learn control."_

_ _

_"Do I have to? I don't want to go.I'm scared."_

_ _

_"You mustn't be scared.You must be strong.Can you do that?"_

_ _

_"But…"_

_ _

_"You must never run away from your fears.Face them."_

_ _

_"Like you?I wanna be strong just like you!"_

_ _

_"Quatre, remember your promise.No matter what, you're not to use your powers to influence the Doctor."_

_ _

_"I know…I promise."_

_ _

_"That's my boy.Remember, a Winner never breaks a promise."_

_ _

_"Right!Like you!I'm never going to break my promise!Just like you!"_

_ _

_Just like you…_

_ _

_…**just like you…**_

_ _

*******************

Wufei cursed in Chinese as Yoji banged on the locked door in frustration.Everything had gone completely wrong.Though the security system was down, all the doors had remained locked, since Omi had left his post to investigate.All calls for Duo had gone unanswered, for all they knew, Duo could be dead.

"Dammit!"Hissed Ken whose hands had slipped as he worked desperately on the lock.

Wufei couldn't believe he was working with such incompetent fools!The Chinese boy knew very well that he was being unfair, but at the moment he didn't care.He wanted to vent his anger, frustration, and helplessness, and Yoji and Ken were his only targets."Hurry up!"Snapped the boy.

"Cool it."Said Yoji irritably.

Ken did not answer.He only paused in his work to wipe away sweat that trickled down between his eyes."I've almost got it."

Wufei drew the sword Aya had graciously let him borrow.It was not as good as the one Aya always used, and it was inferior to his own saber back in the future, but it was a noble weapon worthy of use.

There was a click and Ken exhaled."Lets rock!"He said with an expectant grin.But before the young man could stand the door was flung open, knocking Ken on the head and sending him sprawling on his back, blood already spreading on the floor.

"Ken!"Gasped Yoji, and looked up the same time as Wufei to find their opponent facing them with a grim look on his pale face.

Nagi Naoe raised his hands, as both man and boy crouched for an attack that they could not see."I've been waiting."Said the boy, cold eyes fixed on them."This time I'm not taking prisoners."

Yoji surged forward with a shout, withdrawing his wire and sending it twirling for the young boy's throat.He couldn't use his powers while chocking could he?But Nagi swatted the deadly threat with his mind.Wufei wasted no time in attacking at the same time Nagi blocked the thread.The young Swartz boy's eyes widened in shock as Wufei's sword swung by his head, dodging at the last moment and sending Wufei crashing straight into Yoji.

Nagi narrowed his eyed and felt something wet slide down his cheek.He touched the wetness and withdrew when it began to sting.Pulling his hand away he found his fingers stained in blood.

"Fight like a man, Coward!"Spat Wufei, lifting himself off a dazed Yoji."Or is all your strength lying in your Hellish powers?"

Nagi glared at the boy who had dared to cut him."You're corpse won't care how it was killed."Said the boy."Prepare yourself."

Wufei crouched, ready.

********************************

_"What?!But…but…"_

_ _

_"Quiet.Just do as you were told."_

_ _

_"But I don't…"_

_ _

_"Do you want to be punished?"_

_ _

_"You can't punish me!My father will…"_

_ _

_*smack*_

_ _

_"Do it.Make the cat do it."_

_ _

_"But it's going to kill its baby!I don't want to do that!"_

_ _

_*smack*_

_ _

_"Stop it!You're hurting me!!"_

_ _

_"Do it!"_

_ _

_"No!I'm going to tell my father and he's going make you sorry!"_

_ _

_"Shut up.Your father abandoned you.What would he want with a little freak of nature like you?"_

_ _

_"What?Where is he?Where did my father go?"_

_ _

_"He's gone.Now do as you're told."_

_ _

_"You're lying!Father would never leave me here!"_

_ _

_**Smack**_

_ _

_"Stop your sniveling.Get up.NOW!"_

_ _

_"My…my head hurts…I…I can't…"_

_ _

_"Get up."_

_ _

_"No…"_

_ _

_"Little…" _

_ _

_****SMACK****_

_ _

_"Stop it!Please!It hurts!!!"_

_ _

_"Do it and I'll stop hurting you."_

_ _

_"But…I…if I make the cat think that the kitten is a mouse, it will eat it!"_

_ _

_"Its just an animal."_

_ _

_"But…"_

_ _

_*****SMACK*****_

_ _

_"I'll do it!I'll do it!"_

_ _

_"…"_

_ _

_"…"_

_ _

_"…"_

_ _

_"It…it hurts."_

_ _

_"What does?"_

_ _

_"The kitten.I can feel it hurting…"_

_ _

It hurts… 

_ _

_…there's so much blood and pain…_

_ _

_…**make it stop…**_

_ _

***********************************

_ _

Heero looked down at the small knife he had made.It was not exactly a knife.More like a sharp piece pf copper…what was left of the doorknob.The Wing Pilot had been unable to get the door open, if he wasn't so weak he would have been able to break the hinges to tear the door open and make an escape.

_Failure means death to a Gundam Pilot._

_ _

Heero glanced down and his torn and bleeding hands.Blood dripped from the lacerations that he had acquired while molding and banging and scrapping the doorknob to make a weapon.He was a Gundam Pilot and anything could be made into a weapon.

_Capture means death to a Gundam Pilot._

_ _

Heero knew he did not stand a chance against Swartz.Even if he did manage to somehow reach Quatre, he knew without a doubt that the gentle boy would be almost useless after spending time with Farefello.Quatre had some means of protection from Schulrig and his mind probing.Heero did not.

_Destroy all weaknesses and obstacles._

_ _

If Schulrig returned he would get the information he needed about the Zero System…as well as the more advanced and twisted system of the Epyon.He could not allow that.

_Protect the innocent people of the Colonies at all costs…_

_ _

_Protect the people of Earth…_

_ _

_Protect the people that you care for and want to protect…_

_ _

_…at all costs…_

_ _

Heero's eyes shut tight and his hand trembled.

_Protect for the future…_

_ _

_For the past…_

_ _

Heero swallowed and opened his eyes, they were misty.

_Fight for peace…for hope of the future…_

_ _

Heero stared at the knife.He had promised Relena to dance with her on her birthday… she would be seventeen…it was foolish to make plans for an event that wouldn't occur for more than half a year away.Anything could happen…

Heero blinked.

_I wanted to dance with her…_

_ _

Heero blinked again…why were his eyes so misty…why had he been so weak?!He was a Gundam Pilot and a soldier…a murderer…what was he thinking when he had made that promise…

_Fight to protect the ones you care for…_

_ _

Heero rubbed at his eyes, ignoring how his bloody hands smeared his already battered and cut face.

_My life is cheap…so cheap…_

_ _

_But at least this way I can thwart them…_

_ _

_At least this way I can protect the people of this time…and my time…_

_ _

_It's better this way…_

_ _

The young soldier tensed his whole body, and placed the sharp edge again the main vein on his arm.A perfect cut and it would all be over.

_One…_

_ _

_Two…_

_ _

_Three…_

_ _

The door burst open and a body lunged right into him, knocking Heero flat onto the floor, the knife skittered across the room and lay still.

"Don't…"Whispered an unfamiliar voice into his ear."You don't have to do that…"

Heero opened his eyes to stare into large blue eyes and an innocent face.

_Who…_

"My name is Omi.We've come to rescue you."

_We…_

"C'mon!"The boy helped Heero stand up on shaky feet."Your friend Duo is in trouble, and I can't find Quatre anywhere!"

_Duo…Quatre…_

_Duo was alive…_

"You're injured!"Gasped Omi, actually looking at him for the first time.

Heero glared."I can manage."

The boy paused, staring at him intensely for a moment then smiling gently.

_Reminds me of Quatre._

_ _

"Come…we have to find Quatre."

_Yes…there is no need for that._

_ _

"I might know where he is."

_I might be able to keep that promise._

_ _

***************************************

_"It hurts!Stop it!!!!I don't want to do it anymore!!!"_

_ _

_"Do you want to be punished again?"_

_ _

_"No!I want to go home!I want my father!"_

_ _

_"Stupid boy, still asking for you're father even after we've told you that he's gone."_

_ _

_"Please…I want to go home…I don't like these feelings…"_

_ _

_"And what feelings are they?"_

_ _

_"I…I don't know…"_

_ _

_*Smack*_

_ _

_"Do you want me to hook you up to the wires?Stop crying and concentrate!"_

_ _

_"It…it feels …b…bad…"_

_ _

_…**evil…**_

_ _

_"Whom do these feelings belong to?"_

_ _

_"I…I'm not…s…sure…my…head…"_

_ _

_**Smack**_

_ _

_"Whom does it belong to?"_

_ _

_"Please…stop!It hurts!"_

_ _

_"Who is it?"_

_ _

_"You!"_

_ _

_"Little bastard!I'll teach you…"_

_ _

_"No!Please!Stop it!"_

_ _

_**Smack**_

_ _

_"It hurts!Stop it!_

__

_"Stop it!"_

_ _

_***SMACK***_

_ _

**_Stop it!_**

**_ _**

**_Evil man!_**

**_ _**

**_Bad man!_**

**_ _**

**_I'll make you stop!_**

**_ _**

"YOU WILL STOP!!" 

_ _

*********************************************

**_ _**

Professor G had been an artistic freak, obsessed with anything that he made.The crazy kook had also been a liar.Duo had always known this about the scientist who trained him to pilot Deathscythe.Unfortunately, it was times like this that Duo wished the old geezer told the truth.

_"Pain is all mental.You have control of your mind, and then you won't feel any pain.Now get back to your training."_

_ _

Mushroom headed liar. 

Duo swallowed hard, and tried to still his breathing.After being discovered by Farefello, Duo had been on the run.The Psycho had nearly skewered him while he tried to escape through the ventilation system.Duo had lost his communicator and along the way lost Omi's bow.On top of that, the painkillers that he had been given by Manx were wearing off and his wounds were making themselves known.

Duo took a breath and looked into the hallway.There didn't seem to be a soul…but then again, the Psycho didn't seem to have a soul so he could be anywhere.Duo's thieving and creeping days had been long gone, but his skills had remained as sharp as ever.Listening for any sound that was not natural (and not the air condition), Duo softly ran down the hall, heading toward a door he hoped either led him to Quatre, Heero, or the outside.

Gingerly testing the knob, he found it unlocked.Opening it slowly, and thanking God that the hinges were well oiled, Duo peered in.With a shout he slammed the door shut just as a raging Farefello charged at him from within.Door gasped as he felt the door get charged from Farefello's impact with it.He sprang away and ran down the way he had come.

Cursing angrily in frustration, Duo turned a corner and collided into a body, sprawling onto his back.

"Duo?"

Gasping Duo looked up to Aya and Trowa staring down at him.

Aya glared, "What happened?"

Duo sprang to his feet, wincing as his wounds stretched."That Albino Psycho is right behind me!"

Both Aya and Trowa immediately became tense, already ready for battle.But when they turned the corner, Farefello was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Omi?"Asked Aya; waving for both of them to follow him down the corridor crossing the one Duo had been chased down.

Duo followed, and spoke as Trowa silently handed him a small handgun."Haven't seen him since he left to investigate.I also found Quatre…"Duo fell silent, aware that he had both Trowa's and Aya's full attention."He looked really bad.He was alive, I think, but then that Psycho attacked.I think Schulrig…the mind reader took him."

Aya's eyes narrowed."So that's how you were discovered.Schulrig must have heard your mind."

Duo grimaced, but said nothing.

Trowa looked at him."You're hurt."

Duo laughed mirthlessly."Tell me something I don't know."

"Quiet."Aya ordered as they approached a door.When both boys complied immediately, Aya placed his head against the wall and listened.

Nothing.

As he opened the door he heard Duo mutter, "Where did that Psycho go anyway?"

Aya's eyes widened and he leapt back, hurling himself onto both Trowa and Duo in time to dodge a well-thrown dagger.Trowa was the first one on his feet when Farefello sauntered through the door.

"Ah…a soulless one."

Trowa raised his gun and shot, hitting the man on the leg.Farefello did not even flinch.Aya got up, shoving Trowa behind him."Bullets won't work on him.Help Duo and go find friends while I deal with him."

"What?!"Gasped Duo in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"Asked Trowa, pulling Duo back as the braided boy tried to approach the leader of WeiB.

"Go."

Trowa nodded and shoved Duo back."Come on."

Duo hesitated and looked back at Aya, studying Farefello with his katana raised and ready.

_Cut the bastard for me._

_ _

If anyone could go up against someone like that, it would be someone like Heero…and Aya was as close to Heero as you can get.

_ _

*************************************** 

_"How is he doing?"_

_ _

_"Mr. Winner, your son has suffered greatly in this last month.He is covered with bruises, burns, and cuts.Some are new and recent, others are old and healing."_

_ _

_"But **how is he."**_

_ _

_"You have a brave strong boy, Mr. Winner.He seems to be recovering well, but…it was a traumatizing experience.Who knows how he had been effected by it in the long run."_

_ _

_"About the press…"_

_ _

_"No need to say anything, sir.The staff are all trust worthy and won't allow any leakage for those leeches out there to feed on.Your son's secret is safe."_

_ _

_"Thank you…I still can't believe that this happened…"_

_ _

_"Father…"_

_ _

_"Oh!Quatre, your awake…"_

_ _

_"You came back for me."_

_ _

_"Of course I did!"_

_ _

_"But the Doctor said that you'd never come…"_

_ _

_"Hush, I would never…ever abandon you!You're my son!That man is going to prison for what he did to you!"_

_ _

_"Father…"_

_ _

_"Yes, Quatre."_

_ _

_"I want to go home."_

_ _

_"Once you heal up a bit.And don't worry, I've taken off from work so that I can stay right here till you're all better."_

_ _

_"Father…"_

_ _

_"Yes son?"_

_ _

_"I broke my promise…I made the Doctor stop hurting me with my powers.I…I'm sorry…"_

_ _

_"Don't cry…come here and sit on your fathers lap…My!Look how much you've grown in only one month!When you turn seven you'll probably be taller than me."_

_ _

_"Na ah!"_

_ _

_"There's that smile.Here's a tissue.Wipe away those tears.Now listen Quatre, you made the promise never to use your powers to influence the Doctor, but as soon as that Doctor struck you, than our promise was broken.You were right in defending yourself."_

_ _

_"I…I didn't hurt him, Father."_

_ _

_"I know, and I am proud of you for that.You could have hurt that man a lot, but instead you used your powers to make him stop and hand himself in.Violence only begets more violence."_

_ _

_"But…I wanted to…"_

_ _

_"Mr. Winner.It is time for us to give Quatre's medicine so he can get some sleep."_

_ _

_"Fine then.Quatre, I'm going to get something to eat and be right back."_

_ _

Father…I wanted to tell you… 

_ _

I never got a chance to tell you… 

_ _

**_To tell you that I…I…wanted to hurt him._**

_ _

***********************************************__

_ _

Schulrig frowned and looked down at the pale bloody burden in his arms.Crawford who was trying to call Nagi's cell phone looked at him."What is it."

"His mind." Said the German man."It's still shielded, but some things are leaking out."

"So?"

"There is something wrong with him."

Crawford shut the cell phone and gave Schulrig a sharp look."What?"

Schulrig shifted Quatre, still staring at his features."They are different.I got a glance into his mind once, but what's leaking out does not match him…I…"

"Schulrig?"Crawford took a step toward his comrade, suddenly for the first time doubting himself and his plans.When the other man did not respond Crawford looked closer and found the German's green eyes dilated and trained onto Quatre."Schulrig!What's happening?"

Schulrig's legs buckled and he fell to his knees, not loosing his hold on the small boy.Crawford knelt down before the two and looked in perplexed horror at the scene before him.

How could this have happened?Schulrig was no amateur mind reader!He was a powerful master!How…

How could Schulrig have lost himself in Quatre's mind?What was going on?

******************************************

_"What is this?Where the hell am I?"_

_ _

**_"Welcome."_**

_ _

_"You!How did you do this you little…"_

_ _

**_"Quiet."_**

_ _

_"Wait…you…you're not him."_

_ _

**_"I am Quatre."_**

_ _

_"No…you're different."_

**_ _**

**_"Come, I'll show you who you seek."___**

_ _

_"Heh.So there is another in your mind.We never thought of that."_

_ _

**_"I am Quatre."_**

_ _

_"Whatever.Where is that little Empath."_

_ _

**_"There."_**

_ _

_"Hiding in a little corner.Typical."_

**_ _**

**_"No.Not hiding.Never hiding.Fighting.We will always fight."_**

**_ _**

_"We now.Well, I need you're 'other' and I want out."_

_ _

**_"No.You cannot have him."_**

_ _

_"Who are you."_

_ _

**_"I am Quatre."_**

_ _

_"No.Who are you."_

_ _

**_"I am Quatre, the Gundam Pilot who created the Wing Zero.I am what Quatre once was for a short time."_**

**_ _**

_"Zero System."_

_ _

**_"Correct."_**

_ _

_"Tell me about the Zero System."_

_ _

**_"I cannot do that.We cannot do that."_**

_ _

_"Again with the we."_

_ _

**_"We are one."_**

_ _

_"Bull.You are totally different.I can tell.I don't think you're supposed to be here."_

_ _

**_"I have been a long time."_**

_ _

_"Double personality?"_

**_ _**

**_"Yes.I am what was created long ago.I am what surfaced during the war and have been_****asleep since then."**

_ _

_"Why don't you leave?Take control."_

_ _

**_"Never control.We are one, and we protect each other."_**

_ _

_"Wait…protect…"_

_ _

**_"Leave.We will be waking up soon."_**

_ _

_"I ain't leaving without the Empath.Out of my way."_

_ _

**_"No.You will not touch him.No one will touch him.It is my turn to protect him now."_**

_ _

_"Little freak Bastard.Out of my…"_

_ _

"OUT!" 

_ _

_**************************** _

_ _

Crawford nearly cried out in shock when Schulrig screamed and threw himself away from the unconscious boy.The German man blinked, eyes white and sweating.He swallowed hard and looked at Crawford.

"Brad…"

Crawford frowned and went to grab the boy, but with a cry Schulrig grabbed his arm."No!Brad!Don't touch him!"

Crawford, now totally confused tried to yank his arm away from the seemingly crazed man, but his arm remained in the German's hold."Schulrig…what are you…"

"Leave the brat!Forget the plan, Brad.This kid is too dangerous to deal with!That…that system is too dangerous for us to even control!"

"The Zero System!"gapsed Crawford."Schulrig, you know about the System?Did you get the information?"

"I don't know shit about that System!"Spat the orange haired man."I just know I am never going to get near that brat again."He paused to shudder."He sucked me in then spat me out, Crawford!_That is how strong the little bastard is."_

"He's unconscious.How could he have…" 

_ _

Schulrig threw his head back and laughed, but it was a laugh with none of his usual sadistic mirth.

Crawford started to feel his patience thin."Schulrig start making sense!Now!"

Schulrig smirked bitterly."There is someone else with him, Brad.Another him in a sense.And when he wakes up, that other person is going to wake up with him.And that one is not going to hold back."

"What are you…"

"I'm leaving."Schulrig stood up and dusted himself.

Crawford's mouth dropped.Why hadn't he Seen this?How could he have not Seen this?

"Brad.I'm not sticking around to see that other half again.We will all die if we don't leave or kill him."

Crawford shook his head. "Schulrig…you're being irrational.That boy is incapable of…"

Schulrig grabbed Crawford by the shirt and shook him angrily."You haven't been listening!Quatre the little Empath isn't going to be waking up!"

"Then who…"

Schulrig smiled grinned, but his eyes shone with unease and no little fear."Remember what happened to him during the war…what the Zero System did to him?_That Quatre is waking up.He's strong Crawford.Stronger than all of us!"_

"But it can't…"

Schulrig let him go."Where's Nagi.I'm taking Chibi Brat with me."

Crawford looked from Schulrig to Quatre then back again."I haven't had a vision since he has come here.I don't know…"

Schulrig let out an exasperated sound."You can function without your visions.This place is going to go down, and we will too if we don't leave."

Crawford paused for a moment.All his plans, all that he had hoped were gone.He knew that Schulrig was telling the truth.He knew from the beginning that Quatre was powerful, but if he believed Schulrig, which he did, then there was no hope in controlling him.

"First let me get rid of him."Said Crawford, reaching for his gun.

"No!Don't try anything!"

Crawford sighed angrily."Let's go find Nagi."

Schulrig nodded, and both men left hurriedly, leaving Quatre lying on the floor.

********************************************

_ _

"Mr. Winner…" 

_ _

_"What?"_

_ _

_"Umm…sir…are you sure that you don't want us to check you too?"_

_ _

_"I am fine."_

_ _

_"But the explosion…and you haven't really recovered from…"_

_ _

_"How is she?"_

_ _

_"S…sir?"_

_ _

_"Iria.How is she?"_

_ _

_"Please, Mr. Winner.I…I think you should sit down…"_

_ _

_"She is dead."_

_ _

_"Yes…sir…we did all we could, but…"_

_ _

_"And my Father…"_

_ _

_"His…his body has been found…"_

_ _

_"Then have my Father brought to the L4 estate."_

_ _

_"Mr. Winner…I…OZ has taken custody of you're father's body as well as all of the estates."_

_ _

_"…"_

_ _

_"But as for you're sister's body.You may take it back for the funeral and…"_

_ _

_"Why did OZ take him?He can't do anything now…"_

_ _

_"Sir…OZ won't let the body of a traitor and rebel be buried."_

_ _

_"…"_

_ _

_"Sir…"_

_ _

_"Leave me."_

_ _

_"Mr. Winner…"_

_ _

_"Go!Leave me alone!"_

_ _

_"Yes sir!"_

_ _

_Damn them…damn OZ to hell._

_ _

_Damn the Colonies._

_ _

**_They will pay…_**

**_ _**

They murdered Father. 

_ _

That blue print for the mobile suit… 

**_ _**

Traitors!All of them!! 

_ _

A system to make me stronger… 

Murderers! 

_ _

I will make them pay… 

**_ _**

I felt him die…I felt Father die! 

_ _

I will have my revenge… 

**_ _**

_Iria…you tried to protect me, and died._

_ _

I will destroy them all… 

_I will never forget._

_ _

They will never forget this... 

_But I'm tired.I have to sleep._

_ _

I will make sure they will never forget… 

_I will sleep for just a little while._

_ _

**_Sleep…_**

**_ _**

**_Rest for a while…_**

**_ _**

**_I will handle everything…_**

**_ _**

**_They will pay, and nobody is going to stop me…._**

**_ _**

Nobody… 

*********************************************

As the sound of Crawford and Schulrig's footsteps slowly faded, the small battered body that had been left lying on the cold floor stirred.Cold aqua eyes slowly cracked open, moving mechanically in their sockets as the two orbs surveyed the silent and empty room.

Quatre had awakened.

TO BE CONTINUED…HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

EXTRA NOTES:Wow!That was long (18 pages!!!).Now in case you are all wondering…I really do believe that Quatre's father was a kind man and that he loved his son…even if he was a little misguided with the whole pacifism thing.Also…everything in **bold was not Quatre…but the other one.Remember, Quatre was already sort of crazy before the Zero System (I will never forget that laugh ::shudders::)So he already had to have some of his screws loosened before.So I created the other one.**

What do you guys think?__


	14. part 13

NOTES: Well, here is some more of my evilness (if you're wondering why I keep on calling myself evil, its because I always ma

NOTES: Well, here is some more of my evilness (if you're wondering why I keep on calling myself evil, its because I always make my favorite characters go through hell). What's happening now? Quatre on a rampage…is he going to spare his friends? Are Swartz going to survive? Oh, this has spoilers to some of the pilot's episode zero (it's a manga that shows about the pilot's pasts when they were little kids!). Hehe…read on! 

THE TARGETS

PART XIII

Omi nearly fell flat on his face when Heero suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm in a painful hold. 

"Stop."

The youngest WeiB member looked at the dark Japanese boy, and saw that he had tensed up and was looking left and right, eyes that were filled with haunted pain and sorrow, narrowed and troubled. Omi took stock of the surrounding. The building was just a maze of corridors and doors…probably an old hotel, but there was no sound. Wondering what had caused the other boy to act so nervously, Omi attempted to pry the other's hand off his arm, which was loosing its circulation. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong." Was the short answer.

Omi managed to free his arm and asked, "What's wrong? I don't hear any…"

"Of course you don't."

Omi frowned, finding the comment insulting, but the boy kept a rein on his temper, reminding himself that the boy had been tortured and probably had his mind fooled around by Schulrig. "What don't I hear?"

Heero flinched and took a sharp breath as if he had been stung. He swayed dramatically, and Omi grabbed his elbow, now believing that the boy was more hurt then he let on. "Heero, c'mon. Let me get you out…"

"No!" 

Once again, Omi nearly sprawled face first on the floor though this time it was because Heero had yanked away from his hold. Once balanced, Omi hissed, "What is it? What has gotten into you?"

Heero took a shuddering breath. "I feel him."

Omi blinked, taking this in, then his eyes widened, "Schulrig…"

Heero shook his head and closed his eyes. "No…it's…its Quatre…"

"Wha…" Suddenly, Heero grabbed Omi's arm and started down one of the corridors, dragging the confused boy with him. Digging his feet down to try to stop the injured pilot, Omi cried out, "Heero…you're not making sense…"

"Something has happened to Quatre." Said Heero. "I have to find him!"

Omi tried to pull back again, but failed in breaking the hold. "Heero, this is crazy! You're injured; you have to leave before Swartz finds us both! I can't protect you on my own against one of them! Heero…Listen…!"

Heero suddenly released him, and for a third time, Omi's face nearly met the concrete floor. Angry blue eyes met cold calculating cobalt. "What…"

"Leave." Was the cold order.

"What?!"

"Something has happened with Quatre, and I'm not leaving him."

"How can you know that?" Demanded Omi angrily.

Heero sighed. "You've been under the influence of the Zero System, right?"

Omi swallowed hard, but nodded.

Heero said, "I don't know how but since the first time I piloted Wing Zero I have been in a way aware of Quatre. I went crazy in it, but Quatre stopped me, but I had nearly killed him. While attacking him, I heard him scream…not through the com link…but in my mind, and I saw him…" He shook his head. "Somehow I've been able to feel what he's feeling sometimes. Now, I feel him, and something is wrong."

Omi shivered suddenly, "You…you don't have powers too, do you?"

Heero blinked at this, and his lips quirked slightly in a small grin, his eyes softening so that now they looked human. "No. Its just a connection formed by the Zero System."

Omi sighed in relief. He had enough of unusual powers. "Heero…I'll go with you. My mission was to get you and Quatre out alive, and that is what I'll do."

Heero's eyes blinked, and they were once more calculating, but they remained warm and human. The grin became a real smile and he asked quietly, "Mission accepted?"

Omi started then also smiled, "Hai. Mission accepted."

The two boys were about to start heading toward wherever Heero believed Quatre lay, when suddenly there was a terrible shrieking in their minds and both cried out and fell to the ground in agony.

Omi tried to suppress a cry when he felt two strong hands pulling him up. He opened clenched blue eyes to find the determined yet agony filled features of Heero. His mind reeling, Omi allowed the injured pilot to guide him down the hall, as he tried to battle the pain in his mind and wondering how Heero could bare it.

**********************************

"What is going on?!" Shouted Nagi as he held onto his cell phone and ran. Behind him he could hear three angry shouts for him to stop running.

"_Nagi, get out of there if you value your life! Now!"_ Came Crawford's sharp voice through the other end of the phone.

Feeling an odd twinge of fear at the urgency in his leader's voice Nagi cried desperately, "I can't! I've got two of WeiB and one Gundam Pilot behind me!"

_"Kill them! Knock them out! Do anything!"_ This was Schulrig, who seemed to have snatched the cell phone from Crawford. _"Chibi, just get out of there!!"_

__Swallowing hard, Nagi blocked a wire with his powers and noticed with growing horror that his powers were becoming weaker. He shouted into the phone, "I can't…my powers are weak…I…"

Chibi, don't panic Came Schulrig's voice in his mind. Calm down

"What's going on?" Asked Nagi, loosing his breath and running through a door and slamming it shut. He turned and found that he had just run into a windowless room. He had trapped himself!

"Coward! Come back here!" It was the Chinese Pilot with the katana. The door burst open and Nagi stumbled back as Yoji came through, pulling out his deadly wire. 

Nagi threw the cell phone aiming for his head, but Ken intercepted it with his bladed fists. The Siberian WeiB member's face was half way covered in blood, turquoise eyes hard and prepared for the kill. The black eyes of the Chinese boy even more unforgiving.

"Schulrig…" Whispered Nagi, backing away slowly. He concentrated on his powers and felt it there. He reached to use it but found a wall there, blocking him. What was going on?! One minute he was winning the battle, next minute his powers started fading so that he could do nothing but run and block away their attacks.

Nagi! Get out! He's going to kill everyone including his friends! Get-

Suddenly Schulrig's voice was gone, leaving only a dark silence that was once the comforting presence of the crazy German.

Nagi backed away from the three armed attackers. "Stay back!"

Wufei relaxed slightly, but his face showed disgust. "I don't know why you're not using your gifts, but it seems that without them you are weak." He spat. "The weak shouldn't be fighting."

_Weak? Weak?!_ "I'll show you weak!" Hissed Nagi and again tried to reach for his powers but found his mind blocked, unable to use them completely

_No…_

Wufei said, "Enough. Where are Quatre and Heero?"

Nagi gave the other boy a defiant glare but said nothing. 

Yoji said suddenly, "Relax, Wufei. He's not going anywhere. We can take our time getting what we want from him."

Ken also relaxed his fighting stance and started approaching the boy. "I agree. I wonder what we can do to him." He lunged, and Nagi nearly bit his tongue when the brunette yanked him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"Cut his hands off." Hissed Wufei.

Nagi swallowed the terror, and clutched at his arms. "Kill me. I'm not talking to you."

Wufei reached down and grabbed the boy by his gray uniform collar and shook him. "Dammit! Where are they? What have you done to them?"

Clamping his jaws shut, Nagi shut his eyes. He was Swartz, and he would never betray them, even if it meant his life. 

Yoji came in between the two boys, pulling Wufei back gently. "Listen, I know Schulrig can hear your thoughts. If you call him he will hear. Tell him that we have you and that we will kill you if they don't hand over Quatre and Heero."

Before Nagi realized it he blurted out. "I…I can't…I can't do it!"

Yoji kneeled in front of the boy, who now truly looked like a scared teenager. "Explain."

Nagi swallowed. "Something happened…I…I don't know what. He was talking to me then he was gone…I…I swear I'm not lying."

Ken looked at Yoji and asked, "Do you think Aya got him?"

Nagi shook his head, "No! No…not that!"

Wufei clenched the hand that was holding the blade. "Speak sense!"

Nagi swallowed. "Before…before he was cut off…he said that… 'he' was going to kill us…" He looked at them. "…and you."

Wufei scoffed, "What kind of lie…"

"It's the truth!" Shouted Nagi. "Something is blocking my powers. I can barely use them. Something stopped the connection between Schulrig and I! I don't know what is going on. All I know is that Crawford and Schulrig were telling me to run and get out before 'he' killed me."

Ken looked about to speak when suddenly there was a loud shriek in all of their minds, causing all to cry in pain and clutch at their ears.

Nagi curled into a ball, wondering if he would die from the shrieking. He felt someone pulling him up and found himself being draped onto Yoji's back. Looking through a haze of pain, Nagi saw Wufei clutching the wall for support as he waved Balinese and Siberian to follow him.

*********************************

Trowa stopped and raised his hand to halt Duo.

The braided pilot looked curiously and the taller boy. "What?"

Trowa frowned and looked at him. "I can hear him."

"What? Hear? Hear who?" Asked the totally confused boy. 

Trowa smiled kindly at his comrade. "Quatre."

Duo looked at the green-eyed pilot and narrowed his violet eyes. "Ok man. You're freaking me out."

Trowa shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Duo. Just follow me." Trowa stopped at a door and opened it, and started down a long hall.

Duo's eyes widened and he ran up in front of the other pilot, violet orbs dancing with curiosity. "Trowa man! You got those voodoo psycho powers too?"

Trowa chuckled. "No."

Duo nearly started to skip. "Wait! Is it like the way you were able to find Quatre after that Dorothy gutted the poor kid?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah."

Duo's grin was almost manic. "That's cool. I wonder why I can't feel him? I mean, the two of us are like brothers, the only thing missing is the blood."

Trowa said, "It's odd. When I had amnesia I started hearing his voice sometimes and it would frighten me. I didn't know who it was. It kept on asking 'where are you' again and again." The tall boy smiled slightly, "I told Catharine and she said it was just my imagination."

"Then Quatre showed up." Said Duo looking like an excited child begging his parents to read him a story. "And you realized that the voice belonged to Quatre! Man! Trowa, that's disturbingly cool!"

Trowa tried not to laugh at his companion's enthusiasm. "I think something happened when he nearly killed me. I believe Heero also has something like a bond with him though not as clear as mine. I actually hear his voice in my mind, but only when there is danger or if he's really anxious."

Duo gaped at him. "Let me get this straight. The kid nearly kills you and Heero and you both end up with his voice in your heads? Where as I who have been like a brother to him can't hear or feel a thing."

Trowa nodded.

"Now that's just wrong." Said Duo, truly feeling left out. A thought then occurred to him. "Hey, Wufei doesn't hear Quatre's voice does he?"

Trowa shrugged. "If he does I don't know."

"Good. At least that way I can pretend that I can hear the little guy and tease Wufei about it." Duo grinned, taking a large amount of pleasure in seeing Wufei's face turn red in anger.

Trowa shook his head, choosing to say nothing. He led the other boy down a series of halls and was reaching for a door when he froze.

**_They will pay…_**

**__**"Trowa?" 

I will destroy them all… 

"Hey…Trowa…you okay?"

I will make sure they will never forget… 

"Trowa, your pale…Trowa say something dammit!"

**_They will pay, and nobody is going to stop me…._**

**__**

Nobody… 

"Shit!" 

Trowa gasped and blinked, trying to breath and wondering where he was. He found a pair of worried violet eyes looking down at him from a cut and bruised looking face.

"Duo…"

Duo chuckled nervously. "Had me worried there. You spaced out, turned pale then collapsed."

Trowa blinked again and gasped as he remembered. "Duo! Quatre! Something is wrong!"

Trowa lurched up to his feet and threw the door he had been about to reach open. He took off into a run, almost forgetting Duo who had started to run with him. 

"Trowa you damn green-eyed freak! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Trowa continued to run saying, "It's Quatre! He's lost it!"

Duo managed to catch up to the taller boy, gasping in pain as he strained his injured body. "What the hell do you mean by that?! Trowa I swear you're not making…"

"I heard him! Duo that voice. I've heard it only once before and that was when Quatre destroyed the colony!"

Duo was silent next to him as they ran. His breaths were coming out in large gasps, but he continued to run. Finally he burst out, "Are you saying that Quatre is possessed by the Zero System again?! But…"

He never got to finish as he fell backwards with an anguished cry as his mind was overwhelmed by a loud shrieking that burned and ate in his mind. Beside him Trowa hissed, his green eyes widening in agony as he cried out and clutched at his ears. But the tall boy did not fall. Slowly he reached down and hauled his writhing companion up, practically carrying him as he continued down the hall.

*************************************

"Abyssinian!"

Aya looked back away from where Farefello crouched ready to spring at him. His eyes narrowed when he saw both Schulrig and Crawford…but he found it odd how both looked pale and uneasy. In Crawford's hand was a cell phone that he clutched in a shaking white knuckled fist.

Aya ducked and backed away as Farefello lunged at him. He was unarmed, but an unarmed Farefello was just as dangerous as an armed one.

"Farefello stop!" 

The raving albino froze at Crawford's command, and Aya raised his sword for whatever was to come, wondering what Swartz was up to. Aya asked, "Where are the boys?"

Crawford said, "That is no concern of ours, WeiB. We are leaving. Farefello, come. Where is Nagi?"

Bewildered at this, Aya took a step forward but Crawford said, "We are leaving without them. I would advise you to leave before you are killed. Death is coming, WeiB, I do not have to have my visions to See it. Farefello…"

"Ah…the Fallen Angel…"

Aya looked to where Farefello was staring, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

It was Quatre. He stood straight, his arms limb hanging at his sides. His clothes were in tatters, and soaked in blood. He was cut and bruised and had a grotesque sign of 'Hell' had been burned onto his forehead. Teal eyes were soulless, hard and cold. The twin orbs focused on Farefello.

"**_You_**." Whispered the boy though cracked and cut lips.

Aya looked in bewilderment as Schulrig and Crawford practically jumped away from the boy, coming to stand by Aya. Aya did not move, seeming in a trance as he watched the small boy face the tall madman.

Farefello approached, and Schulrig shouted, "Fool! Get away! He'll kill you!"

Aya blinked in shock, hearing the fear clearly in the German's voice.

But the albino ignored his companion's cries and faced Quatre. "Ah. You are truly here. Fallen One. Angel of Darkness. Have you come to make God weep?"

"**_You will be punished_**." Was the soft cold reply, and Aya felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Farefello laughed, but the boy continued. **_"You will feel pain. I will make you feel it." _**

Crawford hissed and started to pull Schulrig back when their mind's burst in pain from a loud shrieking. Aya gasped and stumbled, using his sword to hold him up. He kept his eyes open, watching in awed horror as Farefello laughed and opened his arms wide as if accepting the pain that Quatre was sending to him.

__

_Pain. Quatre was trying to have Farefello feel pain…_

__

The shrieking intensified and Aya fell to the floor, his mouth wide open as if his mind was being torn apart. Beside him, the other two Swartz members were faring only a little better.

"**_Scream!"_** Shouted Quatre, in a harsh voice that rasped. The air around him rippled and his hair and clothes shifted as if in the wind. 

Suddenly, Farefello, who had seemed to be enjoying himself, blanched and took a step back, wide amber eye confused. "Wha…"

A sadistic smile spread onto the angelic face of Quatre as the boy whispered, **_"Scream so that God may hear you."_**

Aya nearly bit his tongue as Farefello let out a hiss then he fell to the floor, his mouth opening yet nothing came out. Quatre approached, coming to stand over the trembling man. He knelt down and whispered softly, **_"Scream."_**

Farefello screamed, a sound that sounded like a child, a girl a boy, a man a woman. 

Familiar images started to bombard his thoughts: Omi's anguished weeping at the discovery that Takatori Hirofumi was his brother, Aya-chan's scream as Takatori ran her over, Yoji screaming for Oska, Ken shrieking into the sky after killing his friend. 

_My friends._

Images that did not belong to him, but to others: A small child huddling in the streets starving and crying after being beaten, a young boy screaming as voices that did not belong to him shrieked in his head, a young man seeing death over and over till it hardened him, a young albino boy staring at the bodies of his dead family.

_Swartz._

__

And images that belonged to another time, another battle, another war: A boy clutching at a small puppy as he realized that he had killed it and its owner…a small girl, a small boy shrieking into the sky as a church lay in rubble around him and the only people who had cared for him lay dead, a boy's silent tears at being forced to destroy and kill all who saw him, a young man's screams all his people were destroyed in a giant explosion…their sacrifice so that he may fight, and the screams of a boy as he watched in horror and betrayal as the people whom he had sworn to protect killed his father.

_The targets._

All their screams and cries were ripped from Farefello's throat, the albino feeling and living all of their pain.

Then the shrieking was gone, and Farefello was silent, lying curled and unmoving, eyes wide open and mouth gaping.

"No…" Whispered Schulrig.

At the sound of his voice Quatre turned his dead eyes to him and Crawford. **_"You too will suffer. I won't let you escape. I will kill you all."_**

Wrong. This was wrong. Aya did not understand any of this but he knew that this boy wasn't supposed to be this way. Even if Swartz did deserve what it got, not this way and not from that boy. 

"Stop." Said Aya standing and coming to stand between the boy and the two Swartz members.

Behind him Schulrig hissed, "WeiB you fool."

"Leave." Whispered Aya. "I will stop him."

Crawford suddenly said, "WeiB saving us. What an odd twist."

The two turned to leave and Quatre's eyes narrowed as he stared up at Aya. **_"Move or I will kill you."_**

**__**

"You will kill no one." Said Aya. 

**_"They deserve to die."_**

**__**

"They will die." Said Aya, swallowing hard, not knowing what to expect from a boy who had rendered them all to the ground. "But not from you. Quatre, you cannot kill here. This is not your time."

The boy's eye's darkened and he said, **_"I don't care about that. They all must die. If you do not move I will strike you down."_**

**__**

Aya almost jumped when Schulrig suddenly said, "WeiB. You are not facing that boy we kidnapped. There is another being in there and you are facing him."

Aya blinked in surprise and looked at the boy carefully, recalling how he had faced him before in the dirty alley. His eyes had sparkled with life and emotion, now they were dull, dead and cold.

This wasn't Quatre. This was someone he did not know.

**_"Move."_**

**__**

Aya raised his katana and said dangerously, "If you kill in this time who knows what will happen. You cannot touch them."

Quatre took a breath and shut his eyes for a moment as if something within him was stopping him. The boy chuckled and opened his eyes. Cocking his eyes to the side he said, **_"Quatre doesn't want me to kill you. He says that I'm wrong."_**

**__**

Aya said nothing, and not moving his eyes away from the boy.

**_"Have it your way then."_** Said Quatre and he raised his hand, a small bitter smile twisting on his lips. **_"Let's see how long you can last against me with that sword."_**

**__**

Aya braced himself for some sort of attack, but when nothing came, he blinked. Suddenly, his breath left him and he felt something wrap itself around his neck. Choking he stumbled back and clawed at his neck with one hand, still keeping the sword point aiming right at the boy's thin chest. His finger's met nothing, yet he could feel his lungs crushing from the pressure.

**_"Not to long ago Duo and I were attacked in an alley. One of your assassin friends nearly strangled Duo. How does it feel? Or maybe something a little different would suit you?"_**

**__**

Aya gasped, as the crushing was gone completely. The leader of WeiB stumbled back as the boy he faced said; "**_I could make you believe that all your friends are dead. I can make you believe that Swartz killed them so that you could help me in destroying them. Or I could make you feel all the pain of the people I have come in contact with, like I did with Farefello. Even the man who cannot feel has his limits."_**

**__**

Taking a deep breath, Aya stood straight and ready again. 

"Quatre?"

Aya twirled around in shock when he heard a soft voice speak at his shoulder. His eyes widened as he found Heero standing there with a pale Omi.

Heero moved to step in front of him and Omi reached to pull him back, but Aya saw the calculating look in those cobalt eyes and grabbed Omi's arm. He barely noticed that Swartz had not moved to flee, they too stared in nervous anxiousness.

**_"Heero. We meet again."_**

**__**

Heero's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "Yes. I had hoped to never come in contact with you again. I had hoped that you died when Quatre nearly killed Trowa."

**_"I am a part of Quatre. I die when Quatre dies."_**

**__**

Heero took a step toward him, "Quatre…Don't do this again…"

**_"Stay back, Heero. Last time I nearly killed you."_**

**__**

"Would you kill me, Quatre?" Demanded Heero.

**_"No one will stand in my way, Heero, even you."_**

**__**

"You did not answer my question." Said Heero. "Are you listening, Quatre?"

Quatre's hands clenched and he shouted, **_"Heero, move! I don't want to hurt you!"_**

**__**

"Quatre…"

**_"No!"_** Quatre pulled back and raised his hand toward Heero.**_ "I will kill you this time if you get in my way!"_**

**__**

Heero shouted, "Quatre! Don't do this again!"

**_"No! Quatre is not here, I am! I will protect him, even if it means protecting him from you! He has suffered enough, and I will not stand for it anymore! I will have my revenge! MOVE!"_**

"History will repeat itself. Do you want Quatre to suffer again like the last time?"

**__**

**_"I am through talking. Now, goodbye Heero Yuy."_**

**__**

"Quatre!"

Quatre's eyes widened and his head snapped up to look behind Aya.

**__**

"Aya-kun!" Gasped Omi. 

Aya looked back and found Yoji, Ken and Wufei come in. On Yoji's back was Nagi, pale and looking very frightened. Crawford came up to the tall blond, and after a second of heated glares, Yoji let the boy go, and Crawford pulled him close as the boy clutched at his jacket.

Nagi then saw Farefello and cried out, "No!" 

Quatre ignored them all, his eyes had left Heero and were now on Wufei who stood grimly by them. **_"W..Wufei…"_**

**__**

Wufei said, "Quatre. You are stronger than this. What ever has possessed your mind, you can fight it!"

"You…you're alive…" 

**__**

Wufei blinked then said, "Yes. I am. We are all alive, Quatre. We are all here looking for you."

Quatre took a step back, his eyes starting to tremble. **_"I…_**I**_…" _**he shook his head. **_"No. This is some kind of trick. You're dead. We couldn't feel you…_**I…"

Wufei took a step forward, and he said, "I am no trick. I am here, so are Duo and Trowa."

For a moment, something flashed in Quatre's eyes but it was only for a second then it was gone. The boy threw his head back and laughed, a nervous maniacal laugh that made all of them shiver at the insanity. **_"Poor Quatre…he believes you. He says he feels you. He will try to grasp anything to make himself feel better." _**The laughter died down and he shook his head, and said almost sadly. **_"He doesn't understand that I am the only one he can trust. I am the only one who is capable of protecting him while he sleeps away the pain that…THOSE people inflicted on him." _**His voice hardened and became biting. **_"You will move away or I will have to step over your lifeless corpses."_**

**__**

Both Heero and Wufei stiffened. Aya felt Omi draw nearer to him and knew without looking that the young assassin had one of his darts ready. Yoji pulled out a length of his wire, and Ken crouched slightly, ready to pounce at any second. They couldn't kill him, but there was nothing against him coming back injured or missing a limb or two.

Behind them Nagi whimpered and said in a low voice, "I can't protect us. My powers…I can't reach them."

"Quiet Chibi. You ain't the only one missing something. My head is empty of a couple million voices." Said Schulrig with a low nervous laugh even if his eyes never left Quatre.

This seemed to anger Quatre and he raised his hand toward all of them. **_"I will kill every last one of you! No one will escape! No one is leaving…"_**

**__**

"Quatre!" A flurry of black cloth and braid ran by them all and grabbed the small blond into a tight hug.

Quatre stood with his eyes as wide as saucers as he was practically lifted off his feet by a happy braided pilot. **_"D…D…"_**

Aya turned and found that Trowa had also found his way to them and apparently, Duo had stuck by the tall pilot. 

How had they done it? How did they all somehow find this room? How in a matter of minutes had the four boys's know to come here?

Duo ignored the worried looks of everyone as he pulled away from the dazed blond. "Quatre! You had me scared there! Trowa was babbling about you going crazy and all, but you're okay, right? You're fine? There was this weird screaming and I saw you unconscious and I know I'm babbling but man I missed you buddy! You had me worried!"

"Duo…?" This came out soft, and frightened, nothing like the way he had been speaking before. 

"In the flesh, buddy."

**"You are Duo?" **

**__**

Duo blinked at the small boy. "Quatre…of course I'm Duo. You okay?"

Quatre timidly looked over Duo's "Trowa…?"

Trowa took a step forward. "We are all here, Quatre. All of us."

Quatre gasped and started to tremble.

Duo took hold of the slighter boy's shoulders and smiled at him. "Hey Quatre. We all made it this far, right? Let's go home. We beat those bastards, so now we can go home."

"H…home…I want to…go…home…" Whimpered Quatre.

Heero said, "We will make it. Like Duo said, we've gone this far."

Aya looked back sharply as Schulrig, Crawford who was holding a terrified Nagi, turned and walked away. He wondered for a moment if he should attack them, but then realized that he was exhausted. They would fight another day. He then looked to where Farefello laid and was not surprised to see that he was gone, seeming to still have had some life in him to make a quiet escape.

Heero asked, "Quatre, are you with us?"

Quatre closed his eyes, and he took a shuddering breath and opened them, his eyes now shining with crystal tears that would not fall. "I am here, Heero."

Duo suddenly let out a whoop and turned to Trowa. "I knew he had not lost it, Bang Boy!"

The four pilot's gathered around Quatre all of them looking exhausted and in pain but their eyes shining in relief and joy at being together again.

Aya took a breath and looked at Omi whose eyes were shining at the whole scene. "What is going to happen to them, now Aya-kun?"

Aya looked at Yoji who scratched his head, then to Ken who looked no better than Omi. Aya sheathed his katana and said, "We will continue to protect them, until Kriticker can figure out how to send them back." 

***************************************

**_I wanted to protect you. _**

____

_I know.___

____

**_Those men should die._****__**

____

_I know.___

____

**_Why won't you let me kill them?_****__**

____

_It just isn't right. And anyway, I swore with the others after the Marimeia incident that I'd never kill again. _

____

**_Even to protect yourself…to protect us_**_? _

____

_There are other ways other than killing.___

____

**_What about our powers? Will you use them now that everyone knows about it__?___**

____

_No. What would I use it for?___

____

**_Power. Control. Protection. Happiness__.___**

____

_I already have that.___

____

**_Oh? _****__**

____

_My power comes from my friends. My control comes from my friends. They are my protection, they are my happiness. I don't need my powers._

____

**_What if they were in danger? Look what happened to Duo and Heero__.___**

____

_To protect them…I…I don't know._

____

**_Hn._****__**

____

_So. You're going to go back to sleep?___

____

**_Yes. It's obvious that I'm not wanted…heh…not even you want me and I am a part of you!_****__**

____

_I'm sorry, but you are dangerous. In a way I have to protect myself from you.___

____

**_How ironic. You will protect your friends from yourself._****__**

____

_Yes._

____

**_Heh. That's why I like you, Quatre. That's why I want to protect you._****__**

____

_I know. But you must understand, I can protect myself now. I don't need you._

____

**_Yeah yeah._****__**

____

_So…rest well._

____

**_Yes. I will. But don't forget, Quatre…"_****__**

____

_What?___

____

**_Though I may be resting, when you need me I will wake up and try to protect you._****__**

____

_I know._

____

**_Good night, Quatre…_****__**

____

_Good night…may you rest a long time._

____

**_Oh, and Quatre…_****__**

____

_Yeah?___

____

**_I know that you are blocking Swartz's powers._****__**

____

_You figured me out.___

____

**_I don't have to figure you out! Anyway…I just wanted to say that it was good of you._****__**

____

_I told you we there was another way other than killing them._

____

**_Whatever. So, when are you going to pull away the block._****__**

____

_Once we are all back home._

____

**_Heh. Quatre…_****__**

____

_Yeah?___

____

**_You are evil._****__**

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…I don't think I'm that evil anymore.


	15. epilogue

NOTES: Ack

NOTES:Ack!!!Gomen nasai!!!!I am soooo sorry for delaying this for what?Three weeks?!I DO have an excuse….kinda…maybe….you judge for yourself.I caught pneumonia when I was half way through writing this.Now Pneumonia is very bad (deadly for the elderly) and I have asthma so it wasn't pretty.I got better but I lost the zest to write.Now I am MUCH better (thank God) and I am back!

Well, here it is, the last part of my little mad story.Wow!I actually finished a story!::Dances::This is a nice sweet chapter, it's purpose is to put a smile on your faces.Wanna a little clue on what's in the Epilogue?Nah, just read it.It's nice.

Thank you all for reading this! Hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had fun writing it!

J

THE TARGETS

EPILOGUE

"Kaiya!!!They're all there!All of them!!!"

"Really!I can't see with everybody here…Oh!Omi-kun!"

Both girls hopped up and down in excitement as they got the young boy's attention.Omi put on his most cheerful smile and dodged past a dozen shrieking and swooning girls to meet his classmates."Kaiya!Rioka!Can I get you anything?"

Omi nearly bit his tongue as he was roughly shoved aside (and dangerously close to some squealing freshmen who wanted his autograph).

"Ladies, how may I help you?"

Omi gaped for a moment then laughed, "Duo!Those are my friends from school!"

The braided bishonen grinned manically at the blushing girls, enjoying every moment the attention was on him."Wow!You two beautiful women go with Omi to school?You looked much much older and more mature!"

Both girls turned scarlet under the dashing American boy's words.Omi who did not mind having the girls preoccupied with the other boy turned to the next customers…the freshmen.

Kaiya pointed at Duo's neck."Are your wounds healing up, Duo-kun?"

Duo paused in arranging a bunch of irises and lifted his hand to the bandages on his neck.His smile was a little forced, "Yeah.I'll be good as new soon."

Rioka took the flowers from Duo and clutched them to her, her eyes wide."Omi-kun told us at school that you were in a bad accident with two of your friends.That's how you got all cut up in the face…from the glass."

Duo shrugged."No biggie.These things happen."

Kaiya looked worriedly at the deep healing cuts under Duo's eyes."I hope they don't scar."

Duo laughed suddenly, throwing his hands behind his neck and braid."You two don't have to worry about a thing!Here, is there anything else I can help you with?"

As Duo continued to chat with the two girls, Aya, who stood with Heero by the cash register, growled angrily at a dozen girls who just stood before them gawking (some drooling) and standing like a bunch of mindless dolls."Buy something or leave!"

This brought life into the mindless dolls, who started screeching and yelling at how sexy Aya's voice was.Aya rolled his eyes and gave one girl her change and watched her blush and leave with her purchase…her third purchase of the day.Beside him Heero smirked in amusement."The last girl who chased after me like that nearly got herself shot twice."

Aya looked at the dark-haired boy in mild interest."Oh?"

Heero looked up at the red haired man."She kept on stalking me and I kept on trying to shoot her."

"But…"

Heero shrugged his shoulders and sighed."I fell in love with the girl I was trying to kill."

Aya blinked and for a moment his face was expressionless before a small smile formed on his lips.Though it disappeared when one girl fainted right in front of the cash register.

Yoji looked over at the commotion near the cash register and nearly laughed out loud.Wufei who was being lectured on the art of ignoring women yet still maintaining an air of irresistibility, looked at the scene that the tall man found amusing and rolled his eyes."Again!Don't these women have anything better to do other than come here to act like brainless fools?"

Trowa who was helping Ken carry a large flowerpot laughed out loud at this and said as he passed his angry friend, "At least they are happy.You don't see this many girls as happy and carefree as this back home, Wufei.Enjoy it."

Wufei glared at the Heavyarms's pilot back as the boy went into the trailer with Ken, nearly falling as two small girls that looked no older than twelve ran by waving daisies they had just bought.Wufei groaned."How much longer must I suffer this…this degradation?"

Yoji lifted a perfect brow and lit a cigarette."What?You sound as if you don't like the attention.Here…check out the lovely broad in the red mini-skirt.Aren't those legs just delicious…hmm?"

Wufei's cheeks pinkened and he turned his head away, "I don't need to look.I am not a crude man."

Yoji pulled at the Chinese boy's small ponytail, earning him a loud indignant squawk.The playboy said, "You are getting married, right."

As Wufei readjusted his ponytail, he nodded.

Yoji grinned, "You don't think you could share this woman of your dreams can you?"

For a moment, Wufei just started at the man with wide black eyes, then they narrowed and Yoji could have sworn that steam came from the boy's ears.His minutes of triumph were short lasted as the boy pulled out a pair of sharp scissors and lunged at him.

Ignoring the onlookers, the two ran, one for revenge, the other for his life.

Omi finished an arrangement and took a deep breath and looked at Ken who was coming out of the trailer with Trowa."I'm going to take a short break."

If Ken or Trowa heard they did not have time to acknowledge it before another swarm of girls came over asking for their help.Omi smiled at the familiar spectacle and using his assassin skills, entered the trailer unnoticed.

Sighing, Omi looked to the figure on the couch and smiled when his eyes met a pair of aqua eyes."You're supposed to be sleeping."

Quatre shrugged, "Can't really.Too much noise."He smiled up at Omi."Has Duo stopped flirting yet or is he still on a rampage?"

"On a rampage."

"Trowa?"

"Like a professional, he's assimilated into the role of florist."

"Heero?"

"Hasn't shot anyone yet."

"Wufei?"

"At this moment trying to kill Yoji with a pair of scissors."

Quatre laughed and Omi sat by him, relaxing and enjoying a few moments of relaxation.After the moments were up Omi said, "The girls from yesterday were asking about you."

Quatre blushed at his ears and found his bandaged hand interesting.The blonde boy was practically covered in bandages."I wish they understood that I am already taken."

"Dorothy?"

Quatre smiled at the name."In a way it was sort of arranged by the company and my sisters.Ms. Catalonia was the granddaughter of the Duke Dermail of Romefellar, and he was also Trieze Kushrenanda's uncle."

"Noble blood."

Quatre nodded."I am of noble blood, whether I like it or not.I tried running away from it, by first running from home, then by joining the war as a Gundam Pilot.But after all that running I ended up the same place, Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Do you love her?"Asked Omi quietly. His mind drifting to a forbidden love with a spunky and beautiful young girl who was now dead.

Quatre was about to answer when the door to the trailer flew open and Duo came running in, his braid held in his hand and panic in his violet eyes."Quick Quatre!Hide!"

Both boys looked at the braided one in shock.Quatre finally found his tongue to ask."Duo…what is wrong?"

Duo was almost bouncing on his toes as he shut the door and glanced nervously through the window."Its her, Quatre…that homicidal girl!The one that nearly got us killed that day we went walking!"

Quatre laughed at the memory and said, "I doubt she is going to follow you in here, Duo."

Duo twisted her braid."She's homicidal.Nothing is going to stop her!"

Omi just laughed at this, finding the fact that a galaxy terrorist and rebel, a boy who went by the name of the God of Death, was frightened of an obsessed girl.

Duo continued ranting, "Where's Hilde when I need her?I mean the girl is constantly showing up when I need her, so where the Hell is she?"

Quatre said, "I can't wait to tell her about his. I think she'd be laughing on the floor!"

Duo turned to his friend and said seriously, "Hilde will NOT hear ANYTHING about THIS."

Quatre looked at Omi who continued to laugh and shrugged."Can I at least tell Dorothy?"

"Not a soul, Winner."Hissed the American.

Quatre shrugged again but said, "I doubt you'll be able to stop Wufei from saying anything to Sally, or Heero from talking to Relena."

"I could tell Sally that Wufei was checking out girls here, and I can always tell Heero that I saw you and Relena together…hmm…I would think Dorothy would find this information interesting."

Omi's eyes widened."Would you do that Duo?"

Duo burst out laughing."Of course not.I never lie like that!"The braided pilot went over to the window and looked out again."I think she's gone."He grinned again and turned back to the two sitting boys."Hey, I'm going back out there.If I disappear, you two know that an obsessed girl that had a thing for gorgeous American boys from the future murdered me!See ya!"

He was gone.Both Quatre and Omi burst out laughing at the other boy's antics.Omi sighed, "I think the place will be very quiet once you five leave…especially Duo leaving."

Quatre nodded."I'll miss all this I guess.But I still can't wait till I get back home."

"Too many bad memories."

Quatre's eyes darkened and he nodded grimly."I nearly repeated a past mistake.I could have killed all of you back there."

"But you didn't."

Quatre sighed."I was able to come to my senses."The blond boy arched an eyebrow at Omi."What about you?I never got to asking you about how you were feeling after being overwhelmed by the Zero System."

Omi shivered at the memory, not wanting to remember nearly killing Yoji and Aya."A bad memory among the many in my head."He grimaced, "I could write a book of all the crap that is my life."

Quatre looked away, not wanting to be too bothersome to the other hurting boy."There is hope."He said softly.

Omi looked at him."I don't see it, Quatre.I am probably going to live and die in WeiB.This is all crap."

Quatre touched the bandages on his hands his eyes going slightly distant."When I was with Swartz, they kept on telling me that there was no help for the future, that history would constantly repeat itself over and over…"He closed his eyes, "An endless waltz that will never stop."

Omi looked at him but said nothing."I fought the war to make a difference, so that in the future people could live in piece.I sacrificed my childhood…and my father to become a Gundam Pilot.I lost a lot."

"Was it worth it?"Asked Omi.

Quatre suddenly smiled and he said, "Look outside.Out there, working with your friends are four of the galaxy's terrors.Yet now Heero has fallen in love when he was trained from childhood not to feel emotions.Wufei is engaged after loosing everyone he had known, Trowa has found a sister and is living with her, Duo is out there working with his girlfriend and acting like his age.I am looking forward to an arranged engagement to a friend and doing the only thing my father wanted me to do…be his heir.In a way we are all finding happiness in others who will love us.I guess my answer is, yes.It was worth it."

Omi looked away and said, "What of us?I don't know about the others, but WeiB is the only thing I know."

Quatre shook his head."No.Outside there are three men who are your family.They are not WeiB, they are just men who care about you and will take care of you as they have done so far.They won't betray you, Omi."

Omi shivered, remembering how the Zero System had convinced him that his friends would betray him one day.The system had played on his weakness, but Omi had beaten it with the help of his friends…his family.

Omi smiled, wondering how Yoji would react if he started calling him 'Niisan'.Ken would enjoy it, and Aya wouldn't mind…Omi shook his head and laughed."You are very convincing.Are you using your gifts on me?"

Quatre smiled and shook his head."No.I don't need to.You already know the truth, Omi, you just needed someone to point it out to you again."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Suddenly there was a crash outside, making both boys jump.Seconds later Aya was shouting, "Omi get out here!Now!"

Then Duo was shouting, "Hey Quatre, if you are feeling better we really…_really need some extra hands here!"_

Both boys looked at each other and laughed.

**************************************************

The laboratory room was dark and almost ominous.The silence was almost deafening through non-in the room voiced a complaint.The laboratory that had once been destroyed nearly a month ago by WeiB's attack was now restored, clean, and functioning, yet on each machine and each wall was taped a small bomb that were going to be used once the job was complete.

Aya, Omi, Yoji and Ken stood facing Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.All nine young men were grim, not even Duo was smiling.Standing aside Manx looked on with sad green eyes, her manicured hand resting on the lever that would send the five Gundam Pilots back to the future.

"So…" managed Duo, trying his best to lift a grin and lighten the mood."I guess this is it.We're going to be out of your hairs for good."

"Yes."Said Aya coldly, his eyes slightly averted."Your stay has been tedious and you got in our way many times."

Duo scowled and looked at Heero, "I still say you two are related, nobody can be such a cold bastard.It's the genes!"

This made some smile slightly.Ken said, "We will miss your help around the shop…and the girls will be devastated to find all of you gone."

Heero said, "Maybe now you will get less customers…"

Trowa interjected, "We enjoyed working alongside with you all.We are grateful for what you have done."

Wufei bowed, "We are in your debt…" He glanced at the grinning Yoji, "And I still have not had my revenge for that uncalled for remark, Kuduo."

Yoji laughed at this and said, "Any time lover boy!I look forward to it!"

Wufei blushed at this reference but smiled at the tall man."One day a woman is really going to make you sorry for that big mouth of yours."

Ken laughed out loud and nudged Yoji, "And I will be there laughing my head off!"

They all laughed at this, even Heero and Aya managed to crack a smile.

Quatre coughed and looked at the four assassins, his eyes becoming sad."No 'thanks' are good enough for all that you have done."

Heero nodded, looking at the blond pilot."Don't even try Quatre.Just simply say good bye."

Quatre looked at Heero, then at his friends, then back at WeiB.Behind them Manx pulled the lever she had been leaning on.Buttons and gadgets lighted up, and the two restored started to glow.The room illuminated with the glow for a moment, everyone turning to look as they was a burst of blue lightand then a whirling funnel of silver and blue appeared.

Duo's eyes widened and he looked at Manx, "Hey, wasn't it a mist before?"

Manx said, "We were not able to copy the scientist's technology exactly.This is the best we could do."

Omi spoke nervously, "But is it going to sent them back home?"

Manx did not smile as she said, "We hope so."

"Hope!"Trowa said."You mean after all this time you are not sure?!"

Wufei said, "For all you know we could end up further in the past!"

Manx shook her head."No.It is the future.Now calm down.The funnel will remain open until you send us back something to let us know that everything is fine.If not you could always come back."

"Kinda risky."Muttered Ken, looking uncomfortable.Yoji nodded.

Heero spoke, "Our lives have always been risky."

Duo suddenly grinned."Your right."He turned to Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre."C'mon you guys! We are Gundam Pilots!A mere little tunnel isn't going to stop us."

Wufei clenched his fists and straightened his back."It would be cowardly of us if we do not go on."

"We are Gundam Pilots."Said Trowa softly, eyeing the funnel with determination.

Quatre hesitated and looked back at the four nervous looking men…even Aya was looking at the funnel with suspicion.

Omi came forward, looking at Quatre."Are you going to do it?"

Quatre smiled gently at the youth."Do we have a choice?"He looked at his friends waiting for him.He turned back to Omi and said, "You all are just like us, and I hope…that maybe one day you will find some kind of peace."

Omi blinked as Quatre continued, "Remember Omi, those three are your family.They don't have to be blood brothers, they don't have to be perfect."Quatre looked at the other three WeiB members."They are all you have, so protect them as well as you can…just like they do for you.They won't betray you."

Quatre looked straight into Omi's eyes and repeated:"They won't betray you."

Omi's eyes threatened to start to tear, buthe smiled at the other boy and said in a voice that shook."I know.I just have to keep on reminding myself."He looked over his shoulder.

Stubborn and strong Aya…

Calm and go lucky Yoji…

Friendly and kind Ken…

Brothers…

They would never betray him…

They would protect him…

And he would protect them.

Quatre turned away from the four and stood by Duo who grinned a manic 'we are so going to die' grin."Lets go?"

Heero noddedat them and without hesitating ran into the funnel, Wufei and Trowa a step behind him.Duo and Quatre both hesitated and looked back at the four young men.Duo saluted them and Quatre waved.Then the last two pilots also turned and ran through the funnel.

Omi waited anxiously, noticing Yoji pulling out a cigarette and Ken biting his nails.Both Manx and Aya stared at the funnel.Then disaster struck as the rods exploded in a ray of sparks that set the machinery around on fire.

Aya and Yoji quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher that was set aside while Omi ran dangerously near the flames, trying desperately to see if the five boys on the other side were alright.As the cold liquid suffocated the flames the funnel slowly died down and disappeared without a trace.

Ken ran to Manx and grabbed her shoulders, "Manx!We don't know if they made it!"

Manx could only stare with wide eyes at the destruction.It happened too fast.Too fast…not enough time…

Omi swallowed hard and turned to the others."They'll be alright!"he said."They have to be!"His voice cracked and he turned away."They have to be!"

Aya came behind him and placed a strong hand on his shoulder."Trust in them, Omi."He said.

Yoji nodded and lit another cigarette."Knowing them they'll be fine wherever they are."

"But…"Whispered Omi."Do you think they made it home."

Ken joined them and said, smiling softly."All we can do is hope."

They all nodded and Omi looked back at the blackened rods."They'll be alright." he whispered."No matter what…they will make it."

************************************************

Nagi nearly jumped a couple of feet into the air when a maniacal laughter rang from the locked room.Slowly standing up from where he had been dismally sitting, he approached the door, unlocked it, and peered inside, ignoring how the laughter made the hairs on his arms stand.

"Farefello…"He whispered, but suddenly a hand clamped onto his shoulder making him jump and twirl around.

Crawford towered over him, looking pale, but there was a relieved smirk twisting his thin lips."Nagi…shut the door."

Nagi nodded and reached for the doorknob but Crawford caught his wrist gently and said, "No Nagi…shut the door."

Nagi pulled away and said coldly, not bothering to look up at the man."What's the use?My powers are gone."

Crawford leaned forward, his smirk turning feral.

Nagi sighed, knowing that if he did not obey he'd end up regretting it someway or other.Turning to the door he willed it to shut, and instead of finding himself blocked by a wall, his powers flew through him, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Nagi gasped, "How…"

Then Schulrig came up to them, almost skipping, his shoulders heaving in laughter."The world is no longer so silent."He tossed his flaming hair over his shoulder."I'm going outside to feast on all the voices and emotions.Don't expect me back for a week."Schulrig licked his lips and walked away, "I'm starving."

Crawford did not stop the German man as he left.He looked down at Nagi and said, "The Empath is gone."

"He returned to the future?"

Crawford smirked, "The future…"

Nagi frowned at this, but looked at the door as a weight smashed into it."Farefello no longer feels pain."

"We are all back to normal."

Nagi sighed, "I guess you want me to hold him while you tie him?"

Crawford grinned, "Go on."

Nagi smiled.Everything was back to normal.

The Empath was gone.Where…when…how…it did not matter.

He was gone.

All of them were gone.

Good riddance.

THE END

Ok.I guess you are all wondering if they made it back?Actually, for those who want it to be so, then they did make it.Meaning Crawford was just having fun by saying "The future?"That's what I originally planned.Now I repeat, for those who want it, consider the Gundam boys back home.

***********

Now for those who want me to go on with what I have in mind listen to this:I am planning on going on and making a Slayers and Gundam crossover.Takes place where the boys come through the funnel and instead of finding themselves back home, they find themselves in another place all together.

In it I'm going to be playing with my thoughts on the boy's heritage, and the unnatural.Quatre's powers, Heero's strength, and Duo's obsession with Death.All of them are special, and in this I am going to play with why.

Event though Slayers is a comedy, the story will still have the same tone as The Targets.

Hehe…tell me what you all think!

Rue


End file.
